Harry Potter and the Need for Magical Law Reforms
by Crowlzor
Summary: I wrote this partially as a challenge to myself, and simply because I wanted to read it and didn't find any stories like it. a Daphne/Harry fic that strives to keep the characters in line with the books, with NO Weasley bashing, but still took an interest in the what if of unexplored relationships. all with a goal of still arriving at the epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Daphne_

Daphne Greengrass struggled to put words on precisely how she was feeling. Her final year of schooling was over! Yet one could hardly call the previous year an acceptable standard of magical education. Honestly Daphne felt positively cheated by her time at Hogwarts in general, but this last year was an entirely new level of terrible from start to finish. She hadn't even gotten the opportunity to take her N.E.W.T.S! Mind you, Between how start and stop her entire education had been, and the abysmal standards this year in particular, she supposed she should be grateful she wouldn't have the opportunity to shame her family even further than she had with her mediocre showing at her Owls in 5th year.

Damn Potter, damn the Dark Lord, and damn the ministry. While they were all throwing fits and demanding the wizarding world's attention, Some witches and wizards just wished to get an education and fulfill their duties to their families in peace! The last war had taken decades to really get going, this one consumed the entirety of her most important school years! Daphne considered her situation further. Perhaps Daphne could ask her father to hire Daphne some private tutors over the summer, and she could try for her N.E.W.T.S next year. She didn't really need many, just two or three so as to not look like a fool at the many society functions that were sure to return now that the idiotic war was over. As her Father Cyrus Greengrass' eldest daughter, and with no younger brother to carry on a pureblood tradition going back centuries, she knew her duty. Father had reminded her of it nearly without fail every time he wrote to her since she reached puberty. There would be a Greengrass heir to Greengrass Manor after her. All other concerns were secondary to living up to that tradition. That history. That responsibility.

Honestly as she considered it, some time with just her family and perhaps a tutor or two might help her tremendously. The situation in pureblood society was far to chaotic at the moment for any good hunting to be had, and with just how many Lords and heirs of the sacred 28 looked to be headed for Azkaban or worse, her pool of Suitors was presently looking like Longbottom or Malfoy, and there was simply no way she was going to reward the Malfoy family for the devastation they had wrought on Purebloods by backing the Dark Lord. As for Longbottom, even if the thought of him as a romantic partner didn't still make her gag more than a tad, she was certain he'd have no time for anyone who didn't participate in his stupid little martyr brigade this year.

"_Look where father's prized neutrality has gotten us now!" _Daphne thought bitterly to herself. They'd had a terrible row back during the Christmas Holiday over it. Daphne had not wanted to return for the remainder of the term. It had been getting so exhausting to keep the likes of Crabbe and Goyle interested, while not actively participating in the harassment of the other houses like Parkinson. To not fail at any of the new classes under the Carrows, but not stand out as fully backing the new regime. Come to think of it, her father gloating he had been right not to fully embrace the Dark lord's followers may just be the worst thing to look forward to upon her return home tomorrow. What good was that though when she had still pissed off her fellow pure-blooded Syltherins with her standoffish, yet will receive no credit from Longbottom or Potter for not being Malfoy or Parkinson. Daphne wished he understood just how impossible a position her fence sitting had placed her in. What good was not being actively hated by the newly victorious muggle lovers if she was still eyed by them with suspicion? What power or wealth could she get her family from those who are unlikely to give Daphne so much as the time of day? How was she ever to find an acceptable match now? If only…..

" Thank Merlin's saggy left nut old Slytherin had the foresight to stick us in the dungeons!" Daphne's last real friend, Tracy Davis, interrupted. "I heard nearly all of the Gryffindors' stuff went up in flames during the battle. Honestly what they get for needing a bloody tower for a dormitory! As my Grandmother always says, 'see the price of pride on the tall poppy'. I think I'd positively die if I was being sent home with nothing but soot and rags!"  
" Tracy, honestly! Dozens of people are ACTUALLY dead! Maybe choose a different turn of phrase just now?!" Despite herself, Daphne always smiled a bit at Tracy's horrible sense of humor. She supposed a dark idea of comedy was natural given her best friend's position as one of the only half bloods in Slytherin. But this time it really was too far. " As much as Parkinson was a cow for calling attention to all of us like that, I'll have to get her the best birthday present of my life for getting us out of the line of fire like that. Whether she meant to or not. Do you think I would ever want to have to identify your body in the great hall? To lose the only true friend I have? It'll surely be decades before the country and the school fully come back from this devastation, and you are joking about it?!"

Tracy looked appropriately mollified. " I'm sorry Daph, of course you're right," she said in a placating tone. " I guess it just hasn't really fully sunk in for me that this is all real. The Dark Lord gone again, Potter alive, so many dead, all of it just seems so strange to wrap my head around." Daphne sighed, " I understand, I do Trace. I'm not really angry at you. This year just hasn't gone how I had thought it would at all." Tracey actually snorted at that. "I'm pretty sure NO ONE thought this year would go this way, or it wouldn't have ended how it did. But no, I'm sorry you'll have problems finding someone to court. _Tha_t certainly is the biggest inconvenience of the year." Tracy's voice positively dripped with sarcasm. Daphne was surprised she didn't drown in it. Now it was her turn to look to her feet. " No you are right, of course. I should be grateful things are not worse. At least Astoria might actually get a normal last two years now. Though I'm not sure who was hurt more by the canceling of year end exams, her not taking O.W.L.S , or us with no N.E.W.T.S" " Oh, her for sure. We just get to return home and start adulthood. Even if 5th year wasn't the best, we do have O.W.L.S, I'm not sure what they'll do for this year's poor lot." Tracey responded.

As they turned their chatter to more mindless topics, Daphne suspected Tracey's true purpose in the dark joke of pulling her from her funk had been mostly a success. They both agreed to make an appearance only as long as was socially required at the memorial being held the next day before apparating to their respective families to see what the 3rd new regime in as many years had in store for them. Swearing to keep in touch on the precipice of adulthood, the girls finished packing and settled in for one last night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had not discussed the lack of any of the Malfoys in the Dungeons, nor how their own families had both not arrived for either the battle, or to see if they even were still alive. Cyrus Greengras and Tracey's grandmother both had the same opinion on what it meant to be a properly ambitious Slytherin. Both had drilled those notions of survival and benefit from any situation into the girls from young ages. They knew their families not only expected their survival, but that they already were working to find room for profit or power under this new order. And her fear of failing her family was Daphne's greatest fear, as Tracey well understood. As she drifted off to sleep, Daphne wondered just how smug Potter, Weasely, and Longbottom would look in the morning. She supposed it couldn't be worse than Crabb or Goyle had been this year. She really hoped Father had a plan, though of course, she reminded herself, "A Greengrass always has a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Harry_

Despite his best efforts, Harry Potter found himself returning to consciousness from the sound of familiar voices.

"No, please, sleep right through the big memorial Mate. I'm sure no one will notice the great hero missing, I'll tell Kingsly to just give all your order of Merlins to my missing ear."

" Come off it Geroge, he saved the world for about the thirtieth time, I think that earns him one day of sleeping in ."

" Also the Minister and I did not rush through all that paperwork just to have to change the name to include a non-existent ear…." that last voice was shocking enough that Harry groaned out a giggled response to Percy Weasely, trying desperately not to think of the last time he heard Percy crack a joke, while being so glad he clearly still could.

" Fine, fine, wouldn't want to inconvenience Percy or give George's missing ear too big of a head, Merlin Knows it must be glad enough to be rid of the old one." Harry sat up and gazed around blinking the sleep from his eyes. It was still so odd to see George without Fred. To see Percy with his brothers again. Still, waking up in Gryffindor tower to see Ron's red hair and smiling face did a lot to make Harry feel a return to normalcy was possible. George made a big show of staggering back from Harry's bed, clutching his heart melodramatically.

" You wound me sir! To think, I withstood hundreds of dark beasts, demented Death Eaters, and dreary Dementors, but Harry Potter's sharp tongue has at last broken my last defenses! I shall prank and joke no more!" at this point he tripped over Ron's foot, which had definitely not been deliberately extended just far enough to trip him. As all of the boys laughed, Harry tried. Harry truly tried, because it was so clear what George was trying to do, but the tears formed anyway. The guilt still nearly choked him worse than when Slytherin's locket had tried to drown him. Fred should be here. So many others, after he had sworn he was done letting others die for him, had still been lost. Because he wasn't fast enough. Because he wasn't….

" Oh no you don't Potter!" George interrupted his forming thoughts, "Ron already warned me you'd try to act like this! Fred was my other half, yeah, but that just means I know full well he'd demand I use every bit of stock we have left in the shop to stop you or any of us feeling sorry that he is gone. I'm going to bring joy and laughter into this world, and I'm going to do so double for George. And triple for my damned ear. Get out of your head and quit wallowing in what isn't. We are alive, the bad guys are beaten. Percy found a sense of humor, I even saw old McGonagall crack a smile! It is time for celebrations, not regrets, and I'm officially announcing a Moldy Voldy sale at the Shop to commemorate the victory, may there be a fart in every armpit, a laugh on every face today! Perce, you don't think I owe royalties to poltergeists, do I?"

" I'd have to check with the Minister but I imagine your inspiration from Peeve's song will not grant him any rights to your profits." Percy responded, sounding almost too much like his old self as Percy quickly rambled about a half dozen statutes and relevant departments Harry wasn't sure were all real.

Harry took a deep breath. George was right. He would never be able to forgive himself for all the deaths he couldn't prevent. For all those souls they had lost, Harry knew he couldn't give up though. He was determined to go on living out his own to the fullest now. He owed them all at least that much. And he needed to make sure he did right by little Teddy. And that nothing and no one like Voldemort ever caused such dark times again.

Harry dabbed at his eyes and got out of the bed, preparing for the day. " Well Ron, nothing you haven't seen before, but if the two of you don't want to meet 'Little Harry', I could use some privacy."

" Ho, Ho!" George exclaimed, "I always suspected, baby brother, Hermione will make the best of beards I'm sure." Ron was redder than Harry had ever seen him, which was certainly saying something. He could hear the Weasely's laughter and Ron's protestations and curses all for some time as the three of them left him to wash up and change.

When Harry descended the stairs to the Gryffindor common Room, he was predictably met with raucous applause. Less predictable was Seamus Finnegan leading the handful of other Irish Hogwarts' students and families in singing a slightly altered rendition of "Come out ye Black and Tans" with surprisingly clever references to the Death Eaters. Ron was gamely trying to learn the lyrics on the fly, while Hermione looked horrified.

" Now, Really, Seamus that's not appropriate! The situations are totally different! Seriously Ron, you don't know what you are doing!" Hermione was, as usual, lecturing, but despite the genuine concern showing upon her face, her tone was far more relaxed than typical.

" Hermione, come on now! We've ended the wizard Troubles, why can't me M'am 'n me hope fer an end ta the Muggle ones?" Seamus asked between choruses.

" Because I don't care for being compared to terrorists!" Hermione responded.

" Right, sure. An' ye never got called a subversive enemy of the state this last year eh?" Seamus defiantly responded.

As interested as Harry was in watching Hermione and Seamus discuss muggle politics over his many wizard raised friend's heads, he only really had eyes for one set in the room. As soon as he found them, they were locked, and all the back slapping, all the hugs and tears and hand shakes were just faint background noise as he followed those eyes, unblinking, as though afraid if he closed his own again they'd disappear from his sight forever. Harry's heart was going to thump straight out of his throat he was certain. Finally, she spoke.

" Hiya, Harry." Two simple words, filled with just the right amount of sardonic detachment and barely contained stared into Ginny Weasley's eyes. It was ironic he supposed, after all these years, now it was he who was rendered mute by her mere presence. He willed himself to respond. Dying had definitely been easier.

" Hey, Ginny,"Harry Choked out. Harry knew he had hurt her. Knew he didn't deserve her, but it was the only thing in the entire world he wanted right now. No Applause, no admiration, just her arms around his and his lips upon hers.

" I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you don't kiss my sister right now I'll have to unleash her own signature Bat-Bogey Hex on you Harry!" Ron called out. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He'd always been terrible at talking with girls, so he tried to say everything in the kiss as he held Ginny against him at long last after so many months. Ignoring the wolf whistles and mocking faux gagging around them, he kissed her deeper than he had in their entire time of dating the previous year, picking up right where they left off on his birthday.

" Oh good, you _did_ remember me after all, Harry." Ginny whispered when they at last came up for air. Hands still clasped tightly they walked out of the secret passage together, barely even registering Hermione insisting that "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls was a far better muggle song to celebrate with, or the crowd of people following them down to the Great Hall. Of course even his current state of blissful joy couldn't save him from being absolutely deafened by the roaring applause and cheers he was greeted by upon entering the hall. He could see that most were already seated, and Kingsly was at the Staff table next to McGonagall looking very proud, but also very ready to proceed. Refusing to take his hand away from Ginny's, Harry sat with her, Ron, and Hermione at the front of the rearranged seating, in spite of his every instinct screaming for him to sit at the back.

Harry didn't even register the piercing, calculating blue eyes analyzing his every movement and detail, looking for an opening from that very back he desired.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Daphne_

It was only a lifetime of practice at concealing her feelings in polite society that kept the contempt off of Daphne's face. She wasn't sure who was the more pathetic. Weasley for taking back the guy who by all reports had dumped her to "keep her safe" in spite of how idiotic that idea was in light of the Weasley girl immediately joining Longbottom's Martyr Brigade, or Potter for having the gall to be clearly looking to just pickup as if the last year had not just happened.

Either way, as the red headed girl led an embarrassingly enraptured Potter to the front and center, Daphne had to consider her future. She was a Greengrass for Merlin's sake! Her family had been in or around power for centuries, she was not going to be the link that broke the chain.

It was obvious the Shacklebot family would take and hold the top spot. Already the "acting" Minister was ensuring his official election would go smoothly with this display of binding him to Potter. Daphne may be young, but it was patently obvious where the power now lay. Shackelbot would be Minister, but Potter, Longbottom, and the Weasleys would be the power.

The question was how to get access to that power for herself and her family. Obviously the Weasley brat had already locked down the center of the new order, and Granger was clearly finally ready to be open about her relationship with the Weasley from their year. Daphne knew she should know his first name. It was "R" something she was certain. Ryan? No, that didn't sound right. Daphne kicked herself for buying into Malfoy's jokes a little too much all these years.

Longbottom was the next most obvious pathway, but even he wasn't her cousin, which despite Tracey's teasing on occasion, was just too gross for Daphne to consider Longbottom as an option, the Carrows having her whip and learn the Cruciatus curse on the boy this year certainly ruled out any friendly future there.

Daphne began considering other pathways as the Minister began the ceremony with a long boring and uninspired speech about loss, bravery etc. the Weasley's after all were famously far richer in Sons than in finances. Tracey had once joked, " Clearly the old Weasley only knows how to use one kind of Knut…." Daphne ran through the family members she knew of. The Twins were of course still famous, but with one dead and the other in mourning, she felt that seemed at best a difficult path, and wasn't sure she'd even be able to pretend spontaneity enough to hold such capricious interest.

The eldest was already married to the French Triwizard Champion she had heard at the start of the year, so that's a non starter, plus his possible Lycanthropy ruled him out anyway.

She had heard there was a Brother that had something to do with Dragons abroad, but she didn't know anything beyond that. She would have to see if her Father knew if the elder young man would have any usable levers.

That left her with Percy Weasley. She supposed he had actually demonstrated a very un-Weasley way of actually following power that she respected. Yes, she may need to ask Father what the bloke's position in the new government was to be and try to make an approach at him. Tying her family to the Weasley least loved by the rest though didn't seem like an ideal situation though. And as much as she felt his ability to find the powerful side and follow it was one she appreciated, that very trait would make her likely seem not a worthwhile investment.

The Minister was reading off those who had died in the battle, all 50 of them from the victorious side, glossing over all the ancient families brought low for following the Dark Lord. it Pissed Daphne right off to see all three Malfoy's alive and not in chains near her and Tracey at the back. Lucious Malfoy had brought so many great families to the brink with his embrace of the Dark Lord, and Draco had all but ruled Slytherin House for her school years, yet they alone of the old families that followed their path seemed unharmed by their folly. No. NOT Draco. Daphne was resolved that was simply not going to would find any other way to do her duty.

At this point it became clear Tracey had her usual problem with remaining silent for so long, so Daphne subtly pulled her wand from her purse and silently cast some privacy Charms on the two of them.

" I've cast some Charms, so out with whatever you need to say Trace, just try to at least not be obvious about it." Daphne gritted out, barely moving her lips. Privacy Charms were not worth much if it was still obvious you were using them.

" Thank You Daph, If I had to listen to this whole stuffy speech with a straight face I'd never make it," Tracey quickly muttered . " The Weasely's didn't waste any time did they? Maybe I can try seducing Longbottom, he's not MY cousin after all."

Daphne really wanted to grimace, but kept her face as neutral as ever. Though she wasn't certain Tracey wasn't dedicated to getting her to crack one day. Their friendship certainly always kept Daphne on her toes. " I really think we will have to look away from the center. There are too many witches who were in that stupid resistance movement for either of us to really have a chance. I'm thinking Percy myself, not so old to be nauseating, and perhaps the least terrible of that family." Daphne made sure to stake her claim before Tracey thought of it.

" Yeah that makes sense I suppose. At least I'm not under as much pressure as you. I've got some cousins abroad to take up the Tradition from Grandmother, so it's not all on my shoulders to immediately find an heir. I can just look for business and bribery options, the two "b's" that drive the Ministry, after all. The Jokeshop is going to be very important in the future I think," Tracey replied. Daphne was almost brought to the floor by Tracey's actually serious and useful analysis. Naturally it couldn't last.

"The new Minister is really laying it on think though don't you think? Just give Potter his order of Merlins and let the rest of us go already. There are funerals and will readings to go around, and a lot aren't happening here!" Daphne hadn't even thought of that yet.

" I suppose quite a few estates are going to need looking at aren't they? With the Lestranges gone, even if the Malfoy's lose everything they'll still have those holdings to rebuild with. Do you know if any Nott's survived?" Daphne asked.

" I don't know of any, but you know the Nott's are like cockroaches, there are always ore crawling out of the woodwork," Tracey replied.

And then Potter was called up and they had to stand and applaud for an absurdly long time with the rest of the gathered crowd. Daphne's charm was broken and the conversation had to stop again. Potter had been awarded order of Merlin, 1st class, along with Weasley and, Daphne still was surprised by this, Granger. The first muggleborn to ever receive the highest of wizarding honors. Longbottom and a few of his idiots got second class, and Kingsley had given some 3rd class to himself and others of old Dumbledore's allies. But it was Potter who had been called up to speak after the Minister, and Daphne had to respect the man's political instincts to make sure he was so tied with the hero of the day. All the pictures tomorrow would show him standing right there next to Potter.

Potter. Daphne turned her analytical eye on the man of the were already calling him the Boy Who Triumphed now. Despite him being of age for most of a year now. He played the reluctant center of attention well. He always had. He was tall enough, if always looking under fed and terribly dressed, Daphne could not deny that he was handsome to a simply unfair degree. His hair alone she knew witches would do or give an awful lot just to have for their own. He was fit, and his face was well shaped. Even the famous scar seemed almost faded now. But it was those stupid downcast eyes. Those green eyes that were like endless emerald pools. Those eyes that currently looked to be on the edge of tears, yet suddenly were filled with a startling ferocity as Potter seemed to find his words. Daphne admitted, she was so lost in ogling him and thinking of how best to approach Percy Weasely that she only caught some of his big speech, but what she did listen to only solidified her resolve.

" All this suffering, all this pain. All we lost not just today, not just this year, but these past decades." Potter's voice was ringing out clearly and with passion, his eyes settling on Longbottom as he spoke of loss, but always sweeping over the crowd, connecting like a true natural born politician. "We owe it to those who fell, those who are gone to make their sacrifice worth it. We need to come together to help those who need healing, and make sure that those who followed Riddle's ways can never harm us again. But more than that, we owe it to them to truly oppose not just the man, who has already fallen, but his ideology. No more looking down on Muggleborns, no more disrespect for all the amazing magical creatures in our world." Potter locked eyes with Granger here and went on and on about the need for reforms that opposed the agenda of the death eaters.

Daphne wondered if Potter even realized by equating muggleborn rights and creature rights he was effectively making the same argument the Dark Lord had as to their inferiority. The point though, was far from lost on her. Potter was going to be leaning on the ministry hard to stop favoring Pure Bloods, and that was Daphne's worst fear. That any pure-blooded witch or wizard not fully ingratiated with Potter, or Granger's little crusades, would be shut out of the power that had been their right and responsibility since before the discovery of the New World! Daphne needed to get home to father, to see how his businesses were doing. To compare her plan with his information so they could ensure that the Greengrasses would not go the way of the Gaunts, or so many other great old houses. The House of Greengrass would endure this regime, and grow stronger still. It always had before, and Daphne would not fail her history now.

As soon as Potter's speech was over, Daphne, Tracey, and several others who had been towards the back took the eruption of another standing ovation to head for the Hogwarts borders so they could apparate away. Daphne made sure her sister was close enough to come side-along with her, and hugged Tracey one more time. She saw the Malfoys all but sprinting away. As she prepared to leave Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the final time, she allowed herself a brief moment to gaze back on the grand castle, before apparating back to her home.

Daphne took in the grandeur and majesty of Greengrass Manor. This had been the home of Greengrasses since before the Norman invasion. The structure had changed some with the centuries, but the estate itself always felt full of all that history. She was protected here from muggle and wizard alike. The gardens stretched out before her, leading up to the grand entrance. Daphne took in a deep breath and released it out slowly. Her nerves steadied, she began down the garden path to her home. She was safe, she knew, but this would still be the first time she would really face her father since their row. He had written her only once in the last few months, reminding her of her duty to not upset anyone more than absolutely necessary. She had not bothered to reply.

" Merlin Daph! Get out of your head and enjoy the long summer already! Father won't do anything, I've yelled at him dozens of times already, and I'm still standing." Daphne was glad Astoria was with her. Her sister certainly did have more experience with disappointing their parents.

" Stori, I actually care about my duty. _That's _the key difference here. I'm not really afraid of father, I'm afraid he will confirm I failed." Daphne responded as they walked through the old walkway.

Astoria chuckled at that. "Well if this is really the day Father actually declares _you_ to be a failure, I'm glad I get to witness it"

They had reached the main entrance, and knocked. At once they were greeted by the family house elf, Mimmy. " Missuses Daphne and Astoria! Yous are home early! Mimmy must get your rooms ready at once! Please wait for Mistress and Master Greengrass in the foyer! Mimmy will lets them know you have arrived! Will yous be needing any food or refreshments while yous waits?" The old Elf had all but raised their own Father, and both girls were always glad to be greeted by Mimmy.

"I'll have just a Cupa I think Mimmy, thank you," said Daphne.

" Ooh! Excellent! Mimmy, fetch me some butterbeer and biscuits, I wanna be ready for the show!" Astoria squeaked out. Daphne rolled her eyes as Mimmy hurriedly made with their requests before disappearing with the signature loud crack. Astoria threw herself on the nearby sofa, supping her butterbeer and looking absolutely inappropriately giddy. Daphne herself primly sat on a nearby chair with her tea, relaxing in the calming ritual of proper tea consumption.

Their Mother was the first to burst through the large doors separating the foyer sitting area from the rest of the manor. She hugged both girls at once, nearly spilling their drinks in turn." Oh my little moppets your alright! And home early as well! When we heard about that horrid violence at the school! We were both of us so worried, but here you are, safe and home!" Cyrus Greengrass then walked into the room, and stood tall and proud near the doorway.

" Yes, it is good you are both here, there is much to discuss. I shall receive each of you at once, one at a time, in my study so we may discuss things properly, and then I expect the family to all be ready for a proper homecoming dinner this evening. Astoria, you first." With that,Cyrus turned on his heel and headed straight back out of the room. He had barely looked at Daphne.

" How am I supposed to enjoy Daph finally being in trouble if he sees us separately?" Astoria pouted.

" Hush now Astoria, you should know better than such behavior!" their mother admonished." Now, finish your biscuit and butterb...young lady give that over right now! How many times have I told you not to abuse poor Mimmy like that!" Lady Annabelle Greengrass had noticed the butterbeer in her underaged daughter's hands and was already pulling the offending item and girl off the couch and towards the door. " You can be certain your father will have words about…." Daphne lost track of her mother's lecture as the doors closed behind them, and so did not hear just what specifically their father would be having words about. The drinking, or the misuse of the elf to do so. She smiled, one could always count on astoria to make Daphne feel better about herself.

Several minutes later Daphne had finished her tea, and had even snuck one of the biscuits Astoria had left behind. Mimmy had cleared her cup and dish away, and Daphne felt ready to face her father. So when her mother returned and informed her that Daphne's father was ready for her, she simply stood up with poise, straightened her robes, and purposefully walked into her father's study. She was determined to meet his eye, but await on him for the first word. Her father was seated at his desk, and gestured for her to take a seat in front of him.

" Well my dear",her father began formally, "you are finished with school, and it is time now to look to your future. Our family's future. I am certain you have already recognized how fortunate it was that I prevailed on you not to overly upset those opposed to the Dark Lord, so we shall not say another word on that subject. However, before the Dark Lord fell, I am afraid some of his followers were….insistent that our family do more for the cause. And so I am afraid I must tell you, Daphne, we have a problem."

Daphne was rather upset by how he was just dismissing their row like she was just a child still, but she still knew the expected response. "Excellent," she said, clasping her hands, "we have an opportunity."

Her father smiled slightly. " Well said my dear. The issue is this: one month ago, two representatives of the Dark Lord arrived from the ministry. I of course told them how thrilled I was to see Pure Bloods returning to our rightful place, but they demanded to know why I had not participated in any of the muggleborn round ups or harassment. I told them violence was outside my temperament, but they would not relent. Demanded that I show the Greengrass family was ready to do our part for the cause. The nerve, demanding that of us, one of the very oldest families in Britain. They revealed that they had found a series of _very_ old laws, never technically overturned, which they were going to bring back to further the Pure blood families. Old contract and inheritance laws. Even older marriage laws, Laws from the days before the Saxons even. Of course, as our family has one of the only lineages that trace back that far, my participation was….expected."

" They explained how too many blood traitors were diluting the lines by marrying for love. How there were too many great families that had been allowed to go without an heir. They pointed out our own misfortune with my brothers and cousin's deaths leaving our family without a male Greengrass after myself. You of course are well aware of my thoughts on that matter already, so I shall not relay them to you now."

" But we then arrived at the true purpose, I believe, for their visit. Daphne, you shall have to marry the Malfoy boy, and Astoria as well once she is of age.`` Daphne's outburst was prevented by a stern wave of Lord Greengrass' hand. "I understand the boy is far too on the outs now to help our family, but they had the contract already drawn up. I would wed my eldest daughter to the heir to the Blacks and my youngest to the heir of the Malfoys, and in exchange, the second sons from either marriage would be Greengrass in name. This way the Blacks could be restored, and our own family would benefit from much wealth. It is not ideal, I know, but I believe if anyone can bring this situation around, it will be you, my dear."

As Daphne's father finished speaking, she was simply shocked. Not just that the ancient ways of forced betrothals and polygamy had been brought back, but that the Hogwarts rumor mill clearly had better information than her father's vaunted network of contacts.

"Father, surely I wrote to you about this last year? It was much discussed in the Slytherin dorms, Draco was so upset. I can't wed Draco, because he's not the heir to the Blacks, the contract cannot be valid."

"Explain," her father instructed.

" Sirius Black made Potter his heir in his will, not Draco. It apparently held because he was Potter's godfather, and there was enough black blood in the Potters for the house to recognize the will as valid, skipping either the Malfoys or the Lestranges." Daphne still remembered how angry Draco had been, possibly even more than when he had been made a ferret by Professor Moody, or at the news his father had been imprisoned. He had sworn he would see the black name restored to its proper place, his place.

" Truly? Well I'll be damned, an opportunity instead of a problem indeed." Her father began.

" Not so much father, the Weasley girl, Ginny has already gotten back together with Potter, so he'll never sign a contract with me now." Daphne could see where her father was going, but she'd already lost that opportunity.

" That's the thing my girl, the contract was actually two contracts. Astoria shall still likely have to wed Draco, but the Black one was actually signed. It was an old one from generations ago between the blacks and Greengrasses that had never been fulfilled. We just made some adjustments, and declared our family would now honor the old obligations. I now can assume the Dark Lord planned for Potter's death, and this was supposed to ensure he had the wealth tied to him after Potter's death. But now, that wealth, and the prize of Potter himself can be ours!"

Daphne had never in her life feinted. She considered it an absurd demonstration of outdated weakness. She now truly knew there was a first time for everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Harry_

It was all still so unreal to Harry. He kept expecting an attacking death eater to come around every corner throwing curses. Instead he was shaking hands with witches and wizards he barely recognized, just wishing he could go to the burrow and maybe spend some real time with Ginny.

Instead, while she and most of the Weasleys had headed home almost as soon as the memorial and ceremony was over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still at Hogwarts an hour later, and harry was trying very hard not to give in to his feelings of hatred and regret for all the failings he kept hearing people praise him for. Hermione and Ron deserved as much if not more gratitude than him, but even more than the three of them, there were so many people, people who were no longer here. They had done so much. They had lost so much. Where were their medals? Who was trying to shake their families hands?

It was such a bloody joke. But some people seemed to be legitimately moved by being in his presence. So, Harry was resolved, he owed every moment he could to make sure that all the deaths, all the suffering, wasn't in vain. If standing here smiling and handshaking could help people, he would do so as long as his hand could move.

Still, Harry could admit to more than a small amount of relief when at last the last person had departed, leaving just himself, a very embarrassed and tired looking Hermione, Ron, standing with Kingsly and Professor Mcgonagall. The two of them actually turned towards the trio, clearly both having something on their minds

" Well that was quite well done I'd say. Maybe we can all adjust to a life as politicians and celebrities afterall," Kingsly joked.

"Hardly, I shall be quite satisfied to return to my position as a teacher and administer and leave these dreadful cameras behind," Mcgonnagall responded with a signature scoff.

" However," Mcgonnagall continued, "before we can all get some much needed rest, I'm afraid the Minister and I have some things we wanted to tell the three of you first, before any others hear of it."

" Minerva please, It's still Kingsly, at least in Private, and that goes for you three as well," Kingsly good naturedly interrupted. " How about you go first?" Kingsly offered.

" Very well," Mcgonnagall began, "obviously this last year has simply not been acceptable as far as educational standards at Hogwarts go." Seeing the bemused looks on the men's faces, she pushed on. "Yes we DO actually have those, however ramshackle they may have occasionally been during these last few years. I understand and support fully why you three were unable to attend your final year of schooling these past months, but if we owe you, and the rest of the students this year, anything, it is a fair shot at a complete education."

"Therefore, I have decided to invite all students from 5th year and up to repeat this year's courses next year with books and tuition for the extra year coming out of the rather sizable endowment left by Albus last year. I hope the three of you," and her eyes settled on Ron especially, "will strongly consider taking this opportunity and trying for your N.E.W.T.s."

Hermione was positively bursting with happiness at this. " Oh yes, Professor, thank goodness! I was so worried for our futures, now that we, well, have them again, and I was working up the courage to ask if it would be possible and…." Ron, clearly ready at last to begin practicing for a new role as Hermione's boyfriend cut off her gleeful rambling with a quick kiss on the lips.

" Hermione, Love," and both Ron and Hermione were nearly as red as Ron's hair as he said this, " we should probably let the Minis- I mean, Kingsly, say what he needed before you start getting lesson plans from Mcgonnagall.

" Thank you Ron, that was….amusingly considerate." Kingsly began. " Yes, while I obviously agree with Minerva that completing your magical education is important, I am the Minister now, and quite frankly, I've got staffing issues that can't wait another year to solve."

" I've got departments across the ministry that are now understaffed or in need of repair, but my most pressing concern I hope you three can solve. There are very few Aurors left. Between those whom we have lost, and myself getting this blasted promotion, a department that used to number in the dozens is sitting currently at 3." Harry, Ron, and Hermione's jaws dropped at that.

" The timing couldn't be worse either. I won't make the mistakes of the past. I don't want to see another Alice and Frank Longbottom situation, where we have to let good people suffer because we lose our vigilance after victory. We didn't catch every death eater, every sympathizer at the battle. They are out there, and I need people to keep us safe from them. I trust no one with that responsibility more than the three of you, regardless of which exams you have or haven't taken. I am offering immediate employment as Aurors to each of you, with the hope you will take you N.E.W.T.s in the future when things are, if not normal, calmer at the least."

Harry knew of course that Hermione had never wanted to be an Auror, so her response was basically a given, and Harry was worried about disappointing her, as well as the potential for even less time to focus on repairing his and Ginny's relationship. Still, Harry knew as soon as the choice was laid before him, that it was no choice at all.

" Professor, I appreciate the offer, I do, but I wanted to get N.E.W.T.s so I could be an Auror anyway, and it sounds like I could make a real difference." Harry looked Kingsly in the eye and extended his hand. " Harry Potter, signing up for emergency Auror duties Sir!" Harry said.

As Kingsly ruefully shook Harry's hand, he could hear Ron saying, "Blimey, we'd have to be the first Aurors with no N.E.W.T.s in history! Well I've already sworn never to abandon Harry again, and you can bet Merlin's saggy bags I'm not starting now. Sign me up too Kingsly!"

Both Mcgonnagall and Hermione cleared their throats, but Hermione got there first, likely habit at this point. " Language Ron! Honestly, in front of the Minister and the Headmistress themselves?"

" Interim!" Kingsly and Mcgonnagall simultaneously interjected.

" Sure, 'interim', as if you are not both guaranteed to be kept on as long as you want at this point," Ron Responded, ignoring Hermione's scolding.

"Although I'm not surprised I am disappointed in both of you, Ron, do you really not want to return to Hogwarts with me?" Hermione sounded a bit more crushed than Harry would have expected, and clearly through Ron for a loop.

" Ah, Jeez, Hermione, you know it's not like that! I want to spend the rest of my bloody life with you! But we all know I was always gunna struggle to get into the Aurors normally, and Kingsly and Harry need me! Hell, Britain needs me! I almost let us all down too many times, I've got to do this!"

Ron had grabbed Hermione's hands in his, and was looking into her eyes, his own clearly distraught, yet dedicated.

" I do understand. Truly I do. We'll just have to be sure to see each other on Hogsmeade days and Holidays I suppose."

" Well Miss Granger, I'll be glad to have you with us for one final year, and can think of none better to name head Girl. You can expect your letter at the usual time," Mcgonnagall said with what could almost be a smile. " Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasely, I say this with absolute confidence that there could be no two finer Aurors for the department, nor two finer young men. I am exceedingly proud of what all of you have accomplished, and trust that this is but the beginning of the great things we shall see from you."

" Aw, Geez Professor, Thanks, for everything. Really." Ron mumbled in response.

A few handshakes later Mchonnagall headed for the Apparition point, pointedly ignoring Ron's joking question about whether the Headmistress just lived at the castle. Kingsly left as well, asking Ron and Harry to head to the ministry first thing the next morning to be made official. But just before the three best friends got to the apparition point themselves, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

" What is it 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"I just realized, and I know this is probably horribly selfish of me….but… I had really hoped the two of you would be able to help me…," Hermione was suddenly barely holding back tears, "I need to find my parents, need to see if I can restore their memories, and if...if they'll ever be able to forgive me."

Ron enveloped Hermione in a tight hug as she sobbed into his chest. Harry pulled the both of them into his own embrace.

" Shhh… there there, of course we'll help you Hermione, surely Kingsly can wait long enough for that…." Ron Comforted. Harry bit back a grimace. He wanted to help his friend. Of course he did, she was in this position because of him, after all. But…

" You heard Kingsly Ron, he needs you now, who knows how long it could take to track my parents down….I've never even BEEN to Australia, I don't know where to even begin looking, and we'll need to arrange a port key and…" Hermione kept talking into Ron's chest.

" Then we'll get Kingsly to help get started." Harry said. " things here in Britain do need to be taken care of, Kingsly is right, we can't let anyone get hurt because we were too slow to act. But your parents are in as much danger as anyone from Tom's old followers. If escorting you to Australia with the Ministry's full backing isn't Ron's first Auror mission, I don't know Kingsly as well as I think I do."

" Yeah, we'll find them Hermione, hell we found all of He-Who -Must….V Voldemor...I mean Riddle's Horcruxes. The three of us can find your parents easy." Ron said with confidence.

" Oh Ron, didn't you hear Harry, it'll be your first mission, maybe, but he has to stay, don't you Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up from Ron's damp robes at last.

" Hermione, I WANT to, you know I do, but if any of Riddle's old cronies attack in Britain, I'd never forgive myself." Harry said. "Besides, while it may have been miserable, the two of us did spend weeks without you, seems more than fair if the two of you get a couple months of hopefully happier time to yourselves." Harry nudged Ron with his elbow, " maybe even some before her Dad's hovering over your shoulder."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, though Harry got the feeling she was less offended than she put on.

" Mate, you sure?" Ron asked.

" Positive." Harry responded. " now that that's settled, shall we go tell your mum that we aren't going to finish school so we can go dark wizard hunting?"

Ron paled, " that's not funny, mate! Maybe we don't have to go to the Burrow, we could kip it at Grimmauld place and I could write mum from Australia, give her a few months of not knowing where to send the howler…."

" Nah, Grimmauld's still too trashed from the death eaters, it's gotta be worse than when the order first took it over. I don't want even Kreature going in there until Bill can get started on the curse breaking. Besides, if you think I'm not going to see Ginny just because your Mum is terrifying….I thought we were Gryffendors!"

" But Harry, you saw what she did to Bellatrix…" Ron whimpered.

" Oh, Honestly Ron, your mother loves you, she'll be as proud of you as I am." Hermione said then. "The first Aurors without N.E.W.T.s, the two youngest Aurors in history quite likely, AND gallantly helping me find my parents? I'll tell her to leave the lecturing to me, so she can focus on the party she'll surely throw you!"

" You can lecture me anytime 'Mione' ' Ron suddenly had a huge grin on his face. "All right then, let's get to the Burrow and tell them the good news! Merlin knows we can all still use more of it."

Molly Weasley was, predictably, most certainly NOT pleased that Harry and Ron would be passing up the opportunity to take their N.E.W.T.s. That they were doing so in order to put themselves directly in harm's way, whatever form of honor that might have entailed, did not appease her. Harry was almost certain her ranting could be heard in Ireland, and was not convinced she had not silently cast the Senorius charm on herself. Harry honestly wondered if the Burrow were any less isolated if she'd be risking breaking the statue of secrecy. It was only Hermione bringing up Ron's offer to help her with her parents and the threat of another situation like the Longbottoms that got Mrs. Weasley to relent.

Harry smiled as he thought of how all the yelling had not even slowed Mrs. Weasely's famous cooking skills from filling the whole extended Weasley family, Harry and Hermione included, with enough food Harry was already forgetting the shortages of the last year. Most of the family had headed to their rooms, or returned to Shell Cottage in Bill and Fleur's case. Mr. Weasley had informed them that Fred's official funeral and wake would be held in one week, and everyone, even Ron and Hermione pledged to make it

For now though, Harry and Ginny were snuggled together in a chair by the fireplace, having both snuck back down almost immediately after everyone had gone to bed. Harry smirked as he assumed Ron and Hermione were likely making good use of the lack of roommates.

" When I saw Bellatrix almost kill you, I nearly forgot about Riddle and tried to fight her myself. Never even got close before your mum got in there. Kingsly should have hired _her_ to be his new Auror. We'd be Death Eater free in a week." Harry murmured in Ginny's ear.

" Mum would never make a job out of it, you know that. But I will say, that moment certainly did give me a new appreciation for keeping our hands to ourselves...in her presence at least." Ginny responded, decidedly _NOT_ keeping her hands to herself at that moment. Harry struggled not to hiss as her fingers slipped over his Hardening erection under his trousers.

He had missed her. Missed her fire, her passion, her confident wit. Missed the feel of her in his arms and on his lips. They had never gone even this far before, but his dreams over the last year had more than once required hastily Vanishing the evidence before Hermione or Ron could notice. This was what he had fought for. This was what surviving was for, Harry thought. All the good that could be in the world, now that Voldemort was no longer there to threaten it. Harry would protect this, he swore to himself.

" You're thinking too hard Harry…." Ginny suddenly gripped his penis hard and yanked, bringing his attention out of his own head and back into the moment. " I don't want to think right now, I want to _feel."_ Harry kissed her in response, holding her tight against him and slipping one hand up her nightshirt, he could almost feel the supple flesh of her bare under breast when the lights suddenly turned back on a there was an amused clearing of someone's throat from behind them.

" Really, the first day Harry? I should grab Mum and Dad, and show them your gratitude for their hospitality at once, don't you think?" Ginny had almost Apparated off harry she had moved so fast, and he was scrambling to stuff himself back in his trousers, which was certainly easier with how effectively George had killed the mood when George lost control of his laughter and started quitely guffawing.

" George you Absolute! Fucking! Prat!" Ginny hissed out at her brother in rage. " Just let us have some fun already! I'm of age in only a few weeks, you're going to scare Harry back into being far more of a gentleman than I want after a year of a fake break up!" George was positively shaking with his barely contained mirth at Ginny's wrath.

" A few weeks isn't today, 's'why I'm down here and not trying to guess which room Ron and Hermione are in. Harry, Mate, you know we all love you, but you've got to be the adult if you're going to date my baby sister and show _some_ decorum. Really what would our mother say if-" whatever joking impression of Molly Weasley George was about to launch into was interrupted as a truly gigantic Bat bogey tried to escape from his nose. Harry hadn't even realized Ginny had her wand on her, nor had he heard her cast the spell, he could admit to being very impressed with his girlfriend.

"Since you've ruined our night already, I'll lift the Hex in the morning, Goodnight brother mine!" Ginny gave Harry a very nice quick kiss, " Good night Harry."

Whatever George tried to respond with was blocked by the three more flying bogeys attacking his head. Harry chuckled as Gerorge finally cast the counter-charm on himself. "Can't grow up with Ginny and not learn to silently cast _that_ one, behave and I'll show you some time. Night, Harry."

Harry still was trying to make sure he had really heard George tell him to behave. A strange new world was beginning for sure. As he crept up the stairs, he saw Ginny fuming outside her room. She mouthed to him, "Of course they are in MY room, now I have to be George's tool of embarrassment to get some fucking sleep." Harry simply raised his eyebrow, realizing finally what George had really been about interrupting them, and simply nodded towards his and Ron's, currently empty, room. Ginny's eyes got big and a smile grew across her face as she followed him and carefully shut the door behind them.

" Mind you, now I really am too tired for much besides sleep, but if Ron's going to use your room, why not use his?" Harry whispered. He figured Ron would return well before morning and Ginny could return to Hermione then, with minimal embarrassment for all involved, but maximum sleep. And the prospect of falling asleep, just holding Ginny, was a very exciting idea to Harry, bone tired as he was.

As he got under the covers, and Ginny folded so perfectly against him, Harry breathed in her sent, feeling happier than he could ever remember being. He knew this moment would fuel many Patronuses in the future.

Ron did indeed return in the wee hours, Harry barely woke up to the brief stare down between Ron and his sister, but she snuck back to her own room and Harry and Ron both passed out without a word between them.

The next Morning, Harry stumbled down to breakfast, faint images from the very vivid dreams of the prior night making him quite glad for the location of the table of his lap when Ginny also bounded down the stairs to grab some of the delicious food her mother had already set out.

" Well Harry and Ron, I suppose you'll have to come to work with me today, we'll Apparate there right after Breakfast," Mr. Weasley said over his morning coffee.

Harry hadn't seen the Ministry since his, Ron, and Hermione's infiltration to retrieve the locket. It was a mess, it was almost as debris filled as Hogwarts. There were the fewest number of wizards and witches he had seen in any of his times to the ministry. Harry was glad to at least see the horrible statue proclaiming wizard superiority was a prime source of rubble all around.

" You'll have to excuse the mess boys, every ministry employee who served the Death Eater regime is being checked individually. Kingsly is serious about making sure we do better, ARE better this time."

They were led directly to the Minister's office, only to see Percy was already there.

" Percy, what are you doing here?" his father asked.

" Forgive me Arthur, for not telling you first, but I thought it best to see if Percy was willing before making anything official. I hope this does not cause your family undo distress, but I need an undersecretary I can Trust, and _you_ turned me down. Twice. Percy was involved in the previous regime, but came over in time, he's perfect for the job of helping me clear out all the weeds." Kingsly said. Then, turning slightly and noticing Harry and Ron, smiled a little in greeting. " I'm so glad you are both going to help so soon, as you can see, we really do need trustworthy people somewhat desperately."

" Of course, Minister." Harry said. Percy and Mr. Weasley were already gone, He'd have to remember to congratulate Percy, and see what Ginny and Geroge could do to make sure his head stayed on right this time.

Ron nodded in assent as well, but added, slightly unsure in tone, " Hey, Kingsly- I mean Minister-"

' Kingsly in private is perfectly fine Ron, please, I insist." Kingsly interrupted.

" Right then, Kingsly, the thing is, I'm here to do whatever you need, obviously. We both are. Harry and me I mean. But I really have to ask, can my first job be something important to me? You see, Hermione, her Parents don't know who they are, she had to Obliviate them for their own good, and convinced them to assume new identities somewhere in Australia. She's going to spend the summer trying to find and cure them, but as you've said, it's still dangerous out there. Can I _please_ escort and assist her, at least for the first several weeks? I'll be the most loyal Auror you've got, I swear, but I owe her this first. Please."

" Ron, relax, of course you may assist Hermione. I'll even send one of our few currently trustworthy Obliviators with you to assist in the memory restoration. And if you and Hermione can wait just two days, I'll get a meeting with the Australian Minister for Magic and make sure he knows you are coming so you can get some assistance. Merlin's Beard though! A total identity change. Hermione truly is something special."

" You don't have to tell me Sir, and thank you! Really!"

" Think nothing of it Ron, as I said, it truly is the least we owe you three.I only wish there were more families we could find...more reunions we could facilitate." his eyes lingered a moment on Harry at this. " We'll even make sure we still get you all sworn in and badged up proper before the end of the day. I've already rushed these over from getting them signed by our new Head of Magical Law Enforcement, as well as the new Head of the Auror's office. These are magical contracts of employment, as you start initialing they'll simultaneously pull and if necessary create any and all ministry files for both of you. Then just go over the paperwork one more time for accuracy, sign the final page, and you'll be employees of the Ministry of Magic. The one good thing about our staffing issues is everyone we sign up right now gets a pretty nice starting wage and signing bonus. Then we just have a verbal, magical oath to say, simple stuff really, and your Auror status will be official. Feel free to use my office to fill the paperwork out, I'll be back to check on you in about two hours." Kingsly got up, and Shook both of their hands before rushing out, closing the door behind him.

" Blimey, do you think he even sleeps any more Harry?" Ron muttered.

" Not last night by the looks of it, seen that look enough at this point. Guess we'd best start this paperwork." Harry grabbed a quill and some ink from Kingsly's desk (the ministers desk!), and set to work initialing on the designated areas, scanning each page as he went. Most of it went over his head, but he once more marveled at magic as the paperwork in his hands seemed to grow before his eyes. This was going to take a while….

"Fuck Merlin with his own Wand!" Ron Suddenly exclaimed from beside Harry. " Their starting me at more than double what dad was making before the war! Almost triple even! Kingsly wasn't kidding about signing bonuses! I dunno what I'll even do with this much money…."

" Ron, is this normal?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" Ron grunted in reply, the stack of paper seeming to grow much faster than he could initially, even as he seemed to not be reading the pages at all.

" Magical contracts for employment? Wasn't the Goblet a magical contract? I couldn't get out of the Tournament, are ministry employees not allowed to resign?"

" Oh, I keep forgetting you were raised by muggles Harry. Yeah, the magical contract is typical for higher level ministry employees, or Gringotts ones, though the Goblins have their own ways Bill's told me. Don't worry though, dad and mum stressed over his when he got that promotion. There are clauses about obeying the minister, but it's vague, and there are so many loopholes and exit reasons dad said that it's almost meaningless as far as your magic goes. Mostly if you really mess up, like stealing on the job or actively trying to oppose the ministry, or the Monarch, that you get a trace on you so you can be fired and arrested and stuff. Hey! I guess that's why they kept having to Imperius people for their coup, the contracts prevented the death eaters from just taking over directly!" Ron seemed very proud to have made that deduction.

It was a good one Harry supposed." well we'd best get to it if we want to be done with all this before Kingsly gets back in two hours, hopefully they stop doubling with each new signing though…"

" Yeah, thought we were done with stuff like this when we left school. When George and...Fred" Ron's voice caught at the mention of Fred, "saw dad signing, they figured it was partially a gag by the ministry on new blokes. I'm definitely not laughing as much now. Ugh, my wrist already hurts…." Ron drifted off, muttering to himself.

It took Harry nearly the entire two hours to read and sign every document, and then, right as he saw the final page, just a signature line, already signed by all his soon to be superiors Harry saw, one more document appeared. But this one was already signed, just not by him, puzzled, Harry looked at the top to see what the document was.

**Marriage Contract for the Heirs of Black and Greengrass**

Harry could only stare, saw his name filled in as the Black Heir, the contract was signed by some old Black, Sirius' Father maybe? And the Greengrass heir was named Daphne, he recognized that name, wasn't she a Slytherin in their year? It was also already signed by some Cyrus Greengrass. Harry could only stare at the document as he said, to no one and everyone in particular,

"What the _**Fuck**_ is this Rubbish!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Daphne_

Daphne was fighting through her embarrassment throughout the rest of the night. She'd regained consciousness almost immediately, and her father mercifully didn't say anything. He had simply handed her a copy of the contract to review as well as assigned her some books to find from the family library after dinner to research relevant laws and history so they could be sure of themselves before Potter or the new regime discovered the contract.

Although the formal homecoming banquet they enjoyed for dinner was lovely, Daphne struggled to fully enjoy it. Not only was her head swimming with each new line of the contract she considered, but Astoria kept dropping infuriating hints at her fainting spell. Daphne was sure her father hadn't mentioned it when he had released her, so how could the little brat possibly know?

Regardless, as soon as dinner and desert were finished, she excused herself to gather the books as her father had instructed. Safely ensconced in her room and reveling, as she had last summer, in being able to cast secrecy and privacy charms she knew Astoria couldn't yet get passed, Daphne barely slept a wink that night as she rapidly read through the passages of the books. She even had some parchment marked with important ideas and questions she had found relevant to the contract.

So it was surely natural, then, that Daphne would be nearly overwhelmed by her agitation at being woken by the sound of a small, yet insistent, knock at her bedroom door.

"Missus Daphy! Master Greengrass says you's must make ready for the day at once! You's is being summoned!" Mimmy's voice squeaking through the door after what couldn't be 2 hours since she'd finally fallen asleep wasn't putting Daphne in the best of moods. With a groan to release her frustration, and some quick cat-like stretches, Daphne responded.

" Tell father I'll be down and presentable in 20 minutes Mimmy!" Daphne called to the elf. As a young girl, she had once attempted to resist the old house elf's morning summons. Being teleported directly out of one's nighty and into an ice cold bath was not an experience Daphne would ever care to repeat. And of course she would never keep her father waiting.

Still, as Daphne quickly shed her night clothes and magically heated the water of her bath, she had to wonder what summons could possibly be so important. Perhaps the Malfoys had dared to stick their necks out over the contracts already. Even they surely wouldn't warrant the word Summons though, especially at the moment. Summons implied authority over Daphne, and now that she was through with school, Daphne could not think of who besides her father would possibly have both the rank, and the reason to hold and use such authority.

Using some charms and potions, as well as a sip of Pick me up potion, Daphne made herself presentable for any variety of possible formal occasions faster than she could ever remember doing so. Throwing several makeup and hair adjustment options into a purse matching the blouse and skirt she had chosen, Daphne descended the grand stairs swiftly, hoping both for an explanation from her father, and some breakfast from Mimmy.

"Daphne, good we must leave for the ministry at once." her father greeted her curtly. There was no sign of Mimmy. Oh well, one for two isn't terrible she supposed. "The minister himself has summoned us with utmost urgency. I feel it is safe to assume this can only be a response to the contract. I hope you made progress last night that we might be well positioned for this. I can't fathom how Shacklebot discovered it so quickly, but we still must know more than him or Potter."

Daphne took a second to organize her scrambled thoughts, "well, the law is clear. Contracts have fallen from favor, but they are legally, magically binding documents if written correctly. Since Potter has used his Black inheritance, the contract will recognize him as the signed Black, much like how he participated in the Triwizard Tournament despite claiming he hadn't placed his own name in the goblet."

" The contracts are written by heads of houses, and unless he has gone through the old rituals to be fully recognized as the head of house Black rather than it's heir, he can't alter it if this was written with the old runes and enchantments, which it is safe to assume this contract is. The contract appears to have originated as far back as the mid 13th century, how the death eaters found it to offer to you, I do not know, but it is full of old magic."

" There is one section I had to check a few reference books to decipher, but I now am sure that it amounts to forcing us to go from betrothal to….consummated marriage within 1 month of both parties, myself and Potter, have reached full adulthood." Daphne was decidedly not comfortable talking about marriage consummation with her father.

As he led them to the parlor to prepare to floo to the Ministry, her father asked, "full adulthood? That seems strangely vague. Are there loopholes there?"

" I thought so as well, but apparently it's just old terminology." Daphne explained what she had discovered just before passing out, leaving out that she had been hoping to find a way out of marrying Potter so quickly. " It just means a witch or wizard that has not just reached their majority of 17 years, but has a recognition of adulthood, most commonly graduation from Hogwarts or an apprenticeship or job offer. I've now graduated, even if early, but Potter hasn't, so we may have time on that front. That's as far as I've gotten so far"

" Hmmm…" her Father paused just before activating the floo. "Perhaps we should see if we can conceal that from the boy and Minister." without leaving her room for discussion, her father stepped into the green flames of the fireplace and was gone. Daphne followed him through 1 second later.

As she arrived on the Ministry side of the Floo Network, Daphne was suddenly struck by the realization this was her first time actually inside the ministry. She almost regretted her father and the ministry worker who greeted them set such a brisk pace towards the Minister's office, as she would have liked more time to take in all the activity around her. Still, Daphne felt her breath quicken as the thought of all the history, all the power that had walked and flowed from the halls and offices through the centuries. A history she would now certainly become an active part of shaping with her impending nuptials to Potter.

The aid stepped into the office with a quick knock, and announced them. Daphne was glad she was able to do her courtesies on autopilot. She would surely have frozen through curtsying and properly introducing herself to the Minister and Potter under Potter's gaze. As it was, her voice still had an undeniable quiver to it under that gaze. She was certain this must be the face that Draco had stared down so many surely had seen that pure disgust and rage before. But it was truly something altogether different to have those green eyes staring directly into her own. To be almost able to hear all the hateful things he was thinking, all while being quite sure he was not even truly seeing her.

" To what do we owe the honor of this summons, Minister?" Daphne would have sworn Potter's eyes rolled so hard he must surely have seen his own brain matter as her father politely asked the obvious. It might have been a relief had they not settled immediately back into staring into her own. Daphne refused to break away from that gaze, no matter how much she wished to. She would not show Potter that weakness existed within her.

"Do not pretend you are unaware of this 'contract' Lord Greengrass, your signature on it has already been confirmed. What we require, is an answer to why that signature is there?" Minister Shacklebot responded shortly. He had what was clearly a copy of the contract itself in his hand.

Her Father's gall was truly amazing as he proceeded with just the right amount of truth hiding bigger truth. " Gladly Minister, I had hoped to address that remnant of the illegitimate old order anyway, I just hadn't thought it warranted your attention so soon. But tell me, why is Potter here? As the matter is a personal one, I'd prefer it be kept private."

" Are you really going to pretend you do not know this document implicates Potter?" the Minister incredulously asked.

" Potter? Truly? Forgive me Minister, but that makes no sense. The document referenced the heir to the Black family. That is Draco Malfoy, not Potter." Her father had sounded less surprised when she had told him this less than 24 hours ago. Daphne supposed it was lucky that few knew her father as well as she. He was playing a dangerous game with Potter already so furious, she had seen from afar what happened when Potter unleashed his rage, and with how he was staring at her now, she did not desire to be on the receiving end of it.

"So you claim not to know that Sirius Black named Potter his heir before his death, and the family magic recognized the will as legitimate?" it was becoming clear Potter had agreed to let the minister take the lead in this discussion, and unlike Daphne, who was quite happy to stand by listening to her father unless directly addressed, Potter's characteristic mouthiness seemed already to be barely contained by the silent contest of wills Daphne had found herself engaged in. The mind behind this gaze was the one who had shaken off the Imperius curse in fourth year. Every second she stared into this face she had only ever perceived from afar drew Daphne deeper into the realization that a marriage to Potter was going to be not as different as she'd prefer from attempting to ride on an angry dragon. Though, truthfully, if the boy didn't stop silently judging her soon, she was quite sure she'd be struggling shortly with not telling him exactly what she thought of him.

Which Daphne could admit she hoped did not occur, as she was still quite struggling with actually defining those opinions to herself. This was, after all, her first and only direct interaction with Potter, and she had learned well from her father, not to rely on the opinions of others overmuch. She still refused to be the first to break their gaze, now scarcely listening at all to the minister and her father go over the existence of the contract. She was vaguely aware of her father mostly repeating what he had said to her the previous evening, but sounding much more the victim.

Instead, her attention was on gleaning what she could from this opportunity to finally analyze her husband to be directly, even if she had to rely on her peripheral vision primarily. She could admit it galled her she was having to strain her neck looking up at him to maintain eye contact. He was at least a full foot and a half taller than her. The glasses covering the eyes she'd been staring into looked horribly cheap, almost muggle, as they sat slightly askew on his face. His dark hair was as usual atrociously unkempt. How could Potter be allowed in the minister's office when he can't even brush that thick, luxurious pitch black mop. His clothes were ill fitting and just added to his appearing like some kind of ragamuffin. He wasn't even wearing proper Wizard's Robes, but dressed like a muggle in jeans and a red jumper. Were those muggle trainers!? In the Minister's office!? At least he seemed to know how to use a razor, and she couldn't deny that the year on the run had done no harm to his pulse quickening, Quidditch honed physique. Still, it was very difficult not to break eye contact to check if Potter could even tie his shoelaces properly.

"So just cancel this contract, signed under duress if your claim is true, null and we can all get on with our days." Shacklebot had an edge to his voice that it snapped Daphne back to attention, nearly breaking her staring contest of wills again. How was Potter so damnably imperturbable? At least her father was quite ready for this obvious line of attack from the Minister, so Daphne wasn't forced to speak yet.

"Believe me, I'd much rather not see my daughter sold off like so much cattle to this _boy_. But I'll not have my entire family rendered squibs for violating the no cancellation clause _his_ family put in the contract, section 4, paragraph 2! If we are entertaining that idea as a solution, why don't you suggest Potter gives up his magic and the Black name?" Suddenly Daphne found herself the victor in the staring contest as Potter looked at the Minister with what she would swear was hope in his eyes. The boy couldn't honestly be considering giving up his magic and all that came from his Black inheritance could he? Depending on how the magic of the contract interpreted certain arcane laws, he could potentially even lose his Potter family wealth! There was stereotypical Gryffindor boldness, and there was abject stupidity. Daphne hoped Potter wasn't truly that foolish. She didn't wish to marry him, but seeing him almost certainly killed, once he was helpless, by the still in hiding remaining death eaters was perhaps the one worse outcome Daphne could imagine.

Fortunately, the Minister had quickly checked and seen that her father was being truthful of the consequences of breaking the signed contract. "No Harry, it wouldn't be worth it, not only would you lose your magic, when you and our world need it still, not only would you lose all your wealth and property, potentially even from your parents, but wizards have _died_ just from the shock and stress of having their magic torn from them. I can't stop you, but I beg you not to take that route."

"Fine." Potter finally spoke, his voice clipped with evident annoyance. "I don't know anything about this pure-blood bullshit, but I do know that you must have been a special level of slimy coward to read this fucked up shit of a contract with your daughter's name on it, and signed anyway."

Daphne was shocked. She'd never heard anyone disrespect her father to his face like that before. True, her own head had entertained such thoughts when she had been told about the contract last night, but to actually utter them out loud…. Potter even sounded as angry on her behalf as he was for his own, which was almost as shocking as his language.

Her father had gone for his wand, full of indignity, but Potter proved why he had been the one to defeat the greatest Dark Lord of the age.

" Now see here boy-!"

"**EXPELLIARMUS!" **Daphne had barely even seen Potter go for his wand before he had her Father disarmed, holding both wands pointed at him.

" Enough!" Shacklebot had his wand out as well. They were so _fast_. " Harry, give Lord Greengrass back his wand and apologize at once! We will get to the bottom of this, I promise. But assaulting a Lord-yes! Even in self defense- on your first day as an Auror is simply not acceptable." Harry looked at Shacklebot only a moment before complying with his order, handing her father his wand, but keeping his own noticeably at the ready. Daphne was amazed to hear Harry was already being made an Auror. He'd have to be the youngest in a century. Old habits Daphne supposed.

As her father collected his wand, Shacklebot turned to him next. "And I'll not have you drawing your wand on my Aurors in my office, Lord Greengrass. I'd think a man of your standing could let go Harry's language in light of what you have done to him already." under The minister's deep booming voice and hard glare, Daphne witnessed her father back down utterly cowed for the first time in her life. Perhaps Shacklebot would make a strong Minister of Magic after all.

Of course, her father's timidity was short-lived. " Very well, you are right, my behavior was not becoming of a Lord, and I apologize to you Minister, and you Mr. Potter. That said, I seek apology for your spurious charge against me. I love my daughter. My family. I will not apologize for deciding that signing that contract when faced with threats to their well being was the right move to protect them. No one is pleased by this, but do not dare accuse me again of cowardice or of not loving my family enough, _boy."_ Now that was more like the Father she knew.

" Fine, I'm sorry even in death Riddle was such a git, and you two had to suffer for it, Lord Greengrass." The sarcasm was positively dripping from his voice. Daphne felt she could almost touch rather than hear it.

"Disrespectful as your reputation suggests I see. Well hopefully the minister will use you as the blunt instrument you are and spare my daughter from your brashness before very long." Daphne wished she had managed to find the time to explain Potter's history with both Malfoy men beforehand. She could tell her father was caught off guard when Potter's response to his dressing down was to smile like he had been complimented. this was not good. Potter looked ready to have a go at her father as though he were no different than Lucius Malfoy. Being seen by Potter as a daughter of an even less clever Malfoy type would not help her at all. She needed to salvage this.

" Father! Please, if Harry really is to be family, can we try to be respectful, for my sake?" Daphne prayed her father heard the message she intended him to. As for Potter himself, " Harry, I don't really know what to say to you. I'll admit I never thought much of you in school, but we aren't children any longer. We are both victims, and whatever your thoughts for how this came about, I hope you can at least accept my sincere thanks for ending the monster who did this to us. Now may we all please behave as adults and try to figure out a solution, rather than get into pointless fights?" Potter blushed adorably red and gazed at the ground.

" Sure Greengrass, sorry to take it out on you. Just not exactly how I saw my morning going, you know?" His eyes met hers once more, and this time, Daphne felt she was almost capable of handling what was to come. Even if she possibly would have resorted to dark magic to be capable of knowing what Potter was thinking at this moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Harry_

What the bloody hell is she thinking, Harry wondered. He was Pissed. The elder Greengrass had drawn his wand, what was Harry supposed to do, let him attack Harry, on top of trying to trap him in marriage to the man's daughter? It had barely been 5 minutes and already Harry regretted swearing to Kingsly he'd follow his lead. Harry should have listened to Ron and just jinxed the both of them from the start, see if maybe then they'd be more forthcoming and helpful!

Meanwhile this mad Slytherin girl had just stared silently at him the whole time Kingsly had been talking. She didn't seem a fraction as distraught by this forced marriage as Harry would have expected or liked. He couldn't get any read on her at all. How was she so calm about being basically sold off at such a young age! Kingsly had said that the Greengrasses hadn't supported Riddle, that they knew of, and so Kingsly had begged Harry to not antagonize them. But she had just stared at him. Like every damned wizard and witch since he was eleven she had stared at him. Well he wasn't eleven anymore and refused to give her the satisfaction of seeing him look away first. Not with her head doubtless filled with years of nonsense by Draco. Harry just wished he understood how she was taking this so calmly. Even when she tried to calm her father and him down she was just an emotional blank slate. Wasn't she furious at the injustice of this situation? Didn't she have dreams beyond being treated like some prized breeding mare?

Harry had never, besides perhaps during Umbridge's reign of terror in fifth year, felt more strongly about the correctness of Hermione's constant preaching about the need for reforms to the magical world. How could a society raise a woman who would just passively accept bullshit like this? Though, Harry supposed, not every witch raised by purebloods was so spineless. Harry almost chuckled picturing what Ginny's reaction would be in this situation. Then Harry thought of Ginny's likely reaction to all this, and felt less like laughing and more like being sick in the Minister's office.

Well if he did, he'd be making sure to aim for the expensive robes of the Elder Greengrass for sure. Harry prayed Ginny wouldn't make one of his first acts as an Auror be to arrest her for assaulting the two Greengrasses outright. This just didn't make any sense. Harry assessed the young woman staring back at him, at least as well as he could without breaking from their resumed staring contest.

She was short. Looked only about 155cm tall. Perhaps that and her evident quite nature was why he had never really noticed her before, despite evidently being in the same year. Maybe she had been one of the faceless hoards of girls laughing at every cruel joke of Pansy and Draco's. She was dressed in an elegant, and form fitting, formal robe, which accentuated her moderate bust tastefully. Her shoulder length hair was a yellower blond than Malfoys, leaving her skin less sickly pale than his always appeared. She had every look of the sort of wealthy type Aunt Petunia always admired in her magazines and telly shows. Except, Harry supposed, for the whole magical element. Harry was almost glad her shoes were past his glasses ability to see, as he was sure they would be expensive too. She looked barely over 10 stone.

As he stared into her Brown eyes, or were they Hazel, Harry could never remember the difference, Harry racked his brain for any memory at all of this former classmate. He had more success remembering places and times she definitely was not present, than times she was. She hadn't been in his potions or defense classes 6th year. Those classes were small enough he'd definitely remember her. Harry supposed it was possible she had been in Charms or Transfiguration with him, but could not say he recalled her specifically. Before that, Harry had never noticed any Slytherins not following the lead of Malfoy, Snape, or Parkinson, but he didn't remember her as being on the inquisitorial squad. So that was something.

Truly, the fact that Harry knew he had spent 6 years sharing classes with this girl, and the first memorable moment with her was reading her name on that document was astonishing. She must have kept an absurdly low profile. Harry didn't pretend to be the most observant person. He hadn't truly noticed Romilda Vane until Hermione had warned him about her in 6th year afterall. But from a house of prideful bullies like Slytherin, Harry decided he would say it was probably a good sign he couldn't remember ever having spoken a word to this girl before today. Besides, if Severus' sacrifice and the Malfoy's actions had taught Harry anything, it was that outside of school, even Slytherins were capable of demonstrating goodness and bravery.

Finally, Harry let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. " So what now? I'm, what, engaged to Daphne now? What if either of us married someone else before the month deadline is up? Or what if we got married and got it immediately annulled?"

" I'm afraid it's not that simple my boy. This contract was written from way before divorce was legally available. The Blacks who wrote it put in magical insurance of a sort. That family has very much deserved their reputation for paranoia through the centuries. If any action is taken by either Daphne or Harry that prevents the fulfillment of this contract, both will lose their magic for certain." Harry was definitely not just about to take Lord Greengrass' word on that. And he told him as much.

"So you say, but I don't believe that this is just something to be accepted. One thing you should know about me, I'm not a person who gives up easily." Even as Harry said all this neither he nor Daphne broke eye contact.

"And the whole wizarding world owes you an unpayable debt for that. Now, unless the minister has any further questions, my daughter and I were denied our breakfast to answer for this, and tempers have already gotten the best of each of us. Despite the unfortunate nature of it, I am honored to have finally met you, and you are welcome to contact Daphne or myself to plan the ceremony. Look for my owl to receive an invitation to visit my home so you and Daphne can hopefully converse some more soon." The very way the Lord's tone left no room for disagreement just made Harry want to argue even more.

"Yeah, you go. I have a new job to start today,and don't want to waste anymore time on you." Harry probably should have kept the venom out of his voice, but he couldn't help it. The girl still hadn't broken eye contact with him, and the man just got on Harry's nerves.

"Come Daphne, bid your betrothed farewell for now." Harry actually thought Daphne's eyes betrayed the same sense of rising bile he felt in his own throat at her father's description of them. Still, as she dipped into a curtsey, offering her hand, which Harry now saw was surprisingly tiny in his own, Harry was glad to have an excuse to lock his eyes on hers. Harry felt heat rise in his face as he tried desperately not to notice how her robes showed quite a view of her cleavage from this new angle.

" I'm really sorry Harry. Maybe if you do come over, we can work together to see if my father missed anything and we can get out of this afterall. Good luck with your first day of Auror duties, please stay safe." Daphne's voice actually sounded full of concern, and her eyes matched it. Harry blinked, and turned away from her at last.

" Thanks Green-Daphne. See you, I guess." Harry muttered to the wall. He didn't turn around until he heard the door close.

As soon as the door had closed, Kingsly birthed into Laughter. Deep and rumbling chuckles that made Harry go even redder in the face.

" Oh, Thanks Kingsly, that's really helpful.I feel loads better now."

" I'm sorry Harry," Kingsly got out in between the rumbles from his chest, "but watching you stumble like that was not something I thought I'd ever see. It's adorable"

" Ha. Ha. I'm glad you can see the amusement in my suffering. Please tell me there's some run away death eater I can take these frustrations out on."

" I'm afraid not just yet Harry. But you will need to report to Robbards, your new boss. I'm sure he's already putting Ron through the wringer testing out his abilities before he'll let him escort Hermione to Australia." Harry shook Kingsly's hand and followed the aide to the Auror's office. Harry had his hand on his wand reflexively hearing shouting and the sound of spellcasting from behind the door. Harry knocked on the door three quick times.

"Quit loitering by the door and get in here!" Harry heard a gravelly voice bark from the otherside, and saw the door open up. Harry had to chuckle at his own mind's tendency to want to describe the door as 'almost like magic'. Harry hoped he would never stop being awestruck by this wonderful world.

Inside the door, which shut immediately behind him, Harry saw what looked like some strange combination of a typical Office, with desks in cubicles, and the Room of Requirement as Harry knew it when he was training the D.A there. There were a dozen training dummies, several enchanted flying baubles, and all manner of magical combat training tools. Manning all these from behind a podium like some mad orchestra conductor was an old man that called old Mad-eye Moody back to the forefront of Harry's memories.

His wild gray hair was receding so far back that it seemed he had two distinct tufts of hair. He was of middling height, and was missing most of his left nostril and right ear. His face was so covered in scars that Harry wasn't sure what were scars and what were wrinkles. His wiry walrus mustache seemed to move independently on either side of his battered nose. Harry couldn't actually follow every spell the man was firing off non verbally in combination with the various training devices. Harry could not have been prouder than in the moment he recognized Ron ably fending off this deluge, all while running what appeared to be a three dimensional obstacle course. It was every bit the Ron at his best that Harry had seen perform a perfect game as a Keeper.

" Potter!" Harry was not certain there was actually a mouth beneath the mustache. " Let's see if you have any hope without fate and luck babying you! Weasley here is so far proving to be a moderately capable wizard I think may not embarrass this force. Join him immediately, then we will debrief on the Minister's desperation to ignore all hiring protocols to bring you in." The man's eyes never actually met Harry's, nor did his spell slinging slow for a moment. Harry was officially impressed by his boss. Harry was also not about to let Ron's typical under performance under scrutiny kick in now, and as he ran into the obstacle course, immediately began firing off his own jinxes and counter curses at both the various targets, but also the Mustache himself.

"Now that's worth what I've Heard about! Good! Now disarm me between the two of you and maybe this department will have a semblance of a hope!" Harry almost thought the mustache twitched into a smirk. The obstacle course was constantly changing and shifting from bright light to oppressive darkness obscuring Harry's vision. Harry felt nostalgic for the Hogwarts staircases and Oliver Wood's old training sessions. Truthfully, Harry should have been nervous, but working with Ron, who he quickly caught up to, felt so natural at this point. If anything, Harry felt exhilarated.

In the end, it took 15 minutes from Harry's arrival for Ron to distract their opponent by directing a dummy at him while Harry got a full body bind curse from another angle past his defenses. Harry's heart was beating the kind of speed that reminded him of his best quidditch matches. None of the terror or horror he had started getting used to from combat situations. Magic was fun again.

"Fine, you won't embarrass this country." As soon as Harry had lifted the curse, the man, Harry now assumed this was Robbards, was back to barking business. Pointing them at two of the desks Harry had noticed earlier, and upturned during that spar. "Weasley, that's your desk, Potter, you take the one next to it. Get this place cleaned up, then check inside. You'll find your badges and some nice dragonhide duelist robes. If you're on the clock, you are wearing those. I'll answer to director, or Robbards. Hop to it! And welcome to the Aurors."

Robbards kept both of them pushed to their limits all day, barely even letting up for a lunch break. Ron and Harry alternated being grilled on potions knowledge and going over investigation methods. All while neither were allowed to go five minutes without being tested on their reaction times and endurance. As the day wound to an end, Harry had almost forgotten how angry he was with the Greengrass situation.

Robbards said Ron could probably keep from being a complete waste of department resources, and signed the forms so that Ron could officially escort Hermione to Australia starting the very next morning. Harry was expected early as well to work on investigating a possible location of an escaped death eater.

" Bloody hell He's a bigger nutter than Moody! What have you gotten me into Harry? And what was up with that contract, how'd You-Know-Who fake it?" Ron groaned as they headed to the apparition point to return to the Burrow, where Harry planned to stay at least the rest of the week.

"Eh, Robbards honestly isn't as bad as Wood sometimes got. But in a few minutes I'm going to need you behind Gin, ready to stop her hexing my nads off. The bloody thing was legit. I'm to be married within the month to Daphne Greengrass." Harry saw Ron stop and drop his jaw impressively wide at that.

" Come off it mate! You're taking the piss, surely? No one's used contracts in a century! Not even gits like the Malfoys!" As Harry got ready to explain his meeting to Ron, realizing he'd have to do so all over again soon or the whole Weasley family, Harry's anger, temporarily abated from exhaustion returned.

" My bloody luck then isn't it? Cus Greengrass and Kingsly were both quite sure there was no getting out of it. Apparently Riddle's plans for after my demise required it, and the death eaters found some ancient contract already signed by the blacks, and forced Greengrass to sign at wandpoint."

"Fuck, Harry, Mum and Ginny'll go apeshit for certain. And forced to marry a Slytherin to boot? All right mate, at last I think I can say I'm glad I don't have your life. Bet ya anything Hermione can figure out a way to help though." At the mention of Hermione, Ron got a slightly far off look of happiness in his eye. Harry was glad for his two best friends. But their happiness right now just pissed him off at his own situation even more.

"Except she can't bloody be studying up on centuries old laws while the two of you are in Australia can she? You heard Robbards, there might actually be renegade death eaters there, you need to be focusing on helping her parents."

"It's Hermione Harry, I don't think she'll be able to sleep without a book or two on contracts once you tell her regardless. And you should really get it in your head by now that Hermione and I are never abandoning you. Certainly I'll never do it again. We beat the fucking Dark Lord Harry! We can handle the Greengrasses."

Dinner that night was indeed a hectic affair. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny broke the kitchen table and all the dishes respectively, and Hermione Hugged Harry, tears in her eyes, swearing her parents could wait while they figured the situation out. Honestly, Harry wanted to be right there with Ginny and Molly in destroying things. But there was no way he was going to let his misfortune get in between Hermione and her reunion with her parents.

" Hermione, your parents are absolutely more important right now. It's not like I have to marry her tomorrow. You and Ron go to Australia. Get your parents back." Harry cracked a wry smile, "If worse comes to worse, I'd hate for them and you to miss my wedding".

"Harry's right 'Mione. Kingsly already got a portkey set up for us early tomorrow morning so we can get to Sydney in time for dinner. If anyone can find them, and think up how to get Harry out of this mess, it's gotta be you!" Ron ended with a quick kiss on Hermione's lips, to the sound of wolf whistles from George. Hermione blushed but seemed to have calmed down.

"Well in that case, Harry, I need you to help me test a project I've been working on today. It looks like it may be more important than I thought."

" Sure Hermione, what's the project?" Harry responded.

" Well Professor Mcgonnagall gave me some advanced spells to study last summer before she knew I'd be traveling with you. Since I found out I was going to get to complete my last year yesterday, I got started on it. And as soon as I figured out the first spell, creating Port keys, I got an idea." At this she pulled out her old traveling bag. "Obviously we all know Port keys were invented because of the limited range capabilities of Apparition and the floo network."

"Oh yeah, obviously." Ron cut in with a slight grin.

"_Ahem,_" Hermione continued, " well I found mastering the Portus charm to be fairly simple, and began wondering if Wizards could transport goods as easily as people. I confess Harry I was somewhat inspired by Sirius' two way mirror. It took me most of the afternoon, with several rather abysmal failures I'll admit, But I believe I've quite improved upon my travel bag."

At this Hermione pulled out two tiny objects Harry quickly recognized as miniaturized bags such as the one Hermione had enchanted during their time on the run last year. She quickly enlarged them to normal size.

" Now, we can travel with the Port Key, and communicate with this." Hermione held up two hand mirrors Harry guessed were recreations of the one Sirius had given him. "But as of now, we have to wait on the post if, say, I forget to pack something important. I'm so happy that my experiment has worked though, because I fixed it!" With that, Hermione excitedly opened one bag and placed one of the mirrors inside. She then closed the bag and opened the other, retrieving what appeared to be that very mirror.

" Wow Hermione, that's incredible!" Ron was the first with the compliments, but Mr. Weasely spent the remainder of the night excitedly discussing Hermione's success. Hermione made it clear she'd be leaving one bag with Harry at the Burrow, so he could send her any books on Wizarding law she needed while searching for her family. Harry had to hand it to Ron, He knew his girlfriend, and had predicted her actions almost perfectly. Only missing on her creating a major magical breakthrough in an afternoon. Which, listening to Mr. Weasley, would be a revolutionary product for the whole of wizarding society.

It worked quite well at distracting the entire family from Harry's problems, Harry couldn't have planned it better. Harry and Ron said their good nights when it became clear that the discussions weren't ending anytime soon.A few moments later, Ron's snores were lulling Harry to sleep. He had nearly surrendered to his exhaustion from this insane day, when he felt a poke in his ribs and a hand over his mouth.

It was Ginny, who held a finger to her lips, her silhouette just barely illuminated by the hall light. Harry quietly slipped out of his bed and followed Ginny to the room she was currently sharing with Hermione. Harry could still hear most of the family heatedly talking with Hermione downstairs. He nearly swallowed his tongue when Ginny shut her door and sat down on the bed. Clearly not everyone was too distracted to let Harry avoid the hard discussions about Greengrass.

" Hermione and I had discussed her using her invention as a distraction earlier, right after she mastered it. Now I see we need to have a talk, you and I, Harry. Such a waste of an opportunity if you ask me." Harry looked at her. She didn't look angry, but Harry could definitely tell she was upset.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. This whole thing is just such absolute bollocks. Fuck Daphne Greengrass, and her father too! All last year, I couldn't think of any future without you. I nearly didn't make it into those woods because I feared not seeing you again. If you had asked me to choose you over the wizarding world, I'm terrified I would have chosen you immediately. I don't care what some ancient asshole Black signed on some archaic parchment. If I'm going to marry anyone, it's you Ginny!" Harry held Ginny in an embrace the entire time he spoke. It felt like if he just hugged her tight enough, he could make the words true.

"Well look, Harry, you know I've loved you longer than I've even truly known you. What started as schoolgirl obsession developed into feelings so deep they honestly frighten me at times. But I want to be clear, if Hermione and Percy fail to figure out a legal way out, I don't care about dusty old parchment either. Marry the cow even, I'm yours and your mine! I'm not 11 anymore. I don't need to marry Harry Potter to live my dreams, I just need to hold him in my arms."

Ginny did just that, and then, they were snogging with a passion Harry knew in his gut he'd never feel for anyone else. Who else could light his insides on fire the way Ginny did? As he breathed in her scent, and battled with her tongue, Harry felt the exhaustion wash away, to be replaced by growing excitement. This was good. This was right. This was how he wanted to spend his summer. His life. As Ginny somehow found a way to deeper the kiss even further, Harry knew in this moment, in this amazing, wonderful, brave, clever witch, he had finally found a true home.

Harry felt Ginny lifting up his shirt, and as they temporarily broke their kiss he lifted hers as well. As soon as both of their shirts were abandoned to the floor, Harry and Ginny practically slammed back into each other's 's seeker fingers had nearly figured out the confounding mystery of how to unclasp Ginny's bra a few moments later when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Merlin's nads!" Ginny hissed in anger. " That's Hermione, she must have already ran out of excuses to keep the family distracted. You'd best pop into Ron's room before Mum spots us. Good night Harry, I love you, don't you ever forget that!"

Harry quickly retrieved his shirt as Ginny donned hers. With one more quick kiss, Harry apparated to his bed in Ron's room. Ron didn't even stir from his slumber. Harry knew he'd be needing to rub one out before he'd be sleeping tonight. But as on edge as he was, He felt much more at peace than he had all day. Ginny loved him. If Harry just held on to that truth, he knew he could face an army of dark lords, or even a marriage to Daphne Greengrass.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Daphne_

Daphne held her tongue as they left the ministry and returned home. She knew father would have his say about her subtly speaking against him when he felt ready. Likely after he had some breakfast if he truly was retreating from Potter and the Minister due to hunger. And while Daphne would not begin the row before breakfast, she was feeling quite ready for it. Because that had absolutely been a retreat, and Daphne was no longer a child.

For eighteen years now she had followed her father's will. She had made certain to make no waves, to always be ready to find the path to power for the family. Yes, last year his instinct that the dark lord would not maintain power long had been true. But he had never even SEEN Potter before this morning, and it was HER who would have to navigate a life as Potter's wife. It was Daphne who had watched for 6 years as Draco Malfoy and his father gave the very worst possible impression of pure blooded families to Potter. Daphne remembered when she was a child. She remembered when there was a thought that Potter would lead the pure bloods as the next great dark lord. The Malfoys had personally ensured that would not be the case. It was crucial to the success of her marriage to Potter that she not be viewed as cut from the same cloth as Malfoy. She was certain of this in her bones, and her father was putting that in real jeopardy in his very first interaction with her fiance.

"Master Greengrass, Missus Daphy! Yous is missing breakfast! Go to the dining room and Mimmy will bring breakfast at once. Eggs and toastys and bacon and juice!" Mimmy had greeted them at the door. Daphne had to suppress a grinat the mothering tendencies of the house elf. It was still quite early, so likely father and her were the only ones even out of bed yet, and here Mimmy was distressed they had done anything without having her feed them first. Daphne would have to see if Potter had a house elf, maybe through the Black inheritance. She would certainly miss Mimmy deeply if not.

She had barely sat at the table, mentally preparing for either her Father to engage with her, or let the silence linger, when a plate of the promised breakfast appeared in front of her. It was as delicious as ever. Barely a handful of bites later, a wonderful fresh cup of tea was being poured into her saucer. Steeped and warmed to perfection. It was really beginning to sink in to Daphne that no sooner was she home from school for good that she was going to have to count the days until she'd have to leave. To be Potter's wife! Perhaps she ought to consider if it was wiser to actually look into helping Potter and herself get out of the contract.

"Only a few days later and already you seem to have forgotten your lesson Daphne. Shall we save time and apologize now, or must you wait months once again to apologize for doubting me?" Daphne could tell why Astoria had always accused their father of being a Legillimens. Silence right up until she dared to even consider acting against him? Daphne took a deep breath to steady herself, this needed to be handled with more delicacy than when they last argued.

" Father, this is different. I admit you were better informed about the stability of the Dark Lord's regime. But you have never met Potter. I may not have been close to him, on your orders I might remind you, but I have at least seen him for over 6 years. If we had stayed and continued as you were, it would only have antagonized him."

"Then let him be antagonized!" Her Father erupted. "The boy is disrespectful. Any sensible wizard would count themselves lucky and throw themselves at your feet to be wed to you! You are a Greengrass! You are intelligent, beautiful, and our family is as above reproach as any. It's offensive that the boy should view you as objectionable in the least!"

"Father," Daphne responded with exasperation, " Potter was raised muggle. Arranged marriages aren't just rare from what I've heard, they are illegal! Of course Potter is going to react poorly! Add that this was arranged by the DARK LORD as part of his plots against Potter, and he'd be strange not to object! But that's just the start of it. Potter has been poisoned against purebloods. His only good experiences have been with the likes of the Weasleys and Lovegoods. Draco and Lucious Malfoy were horrible to him from the moment he met them. They were superior and snobbish. I want a happy marriage. I want my marriage to Potter to help our family. But that will never happen if you can't treat him at the least as an equal!"

"Hmmph" was all her father had to say.

As she continued to eat her breakfast, sulking admittedly, Daphne had to admit she was surprised it appeared she may have won the argument. Perhaps her father could be bested after all. At least when he was demonstrably, factually in the wrong. Naturally that happy thought couldn't stand for long before something had to upset her again.

" Morning!" Astoria bounded into the dinning room, inhaling food nearly as fast as Mimmy could fill her plate. "You are up early, lucky you both eat so slow so there's some of Mimmy's food left for me!" Daphne looked away in disgust, not sure which was worse, Astoria shoveling food like a barbarian, or shamelessly speaking with her mouth so atrociously full.

" Really, Astoria!" Her mother appeared just then, as if on cue, to admonish her youngest daughter. "I know full well your father and I taught you better table manners than this. Close your mouth and try using some utensils. If you can't eat in a civilized manner, I will order Mimmy not to feed you again!"

Daphne glanced back at her sister and immediately regretted it. Astoria was so put upon by the idea of being denied food some was falling out of her open mouth.

"Mum! No fair!" Her sister responded. "It's summer break. I just want to relax a bit before my life is consumed by tutors and boring social lessons again!"

" Well then, show you do not need those lessons and demonstrate some class young lady! You are a pure blooded lady of standing, not a troll!" Small wonder her father was usually so strong in an argument, married to her mother as he was. Astoria pouted, but she sat up straight, and showed proper decorum almost immediately.

" Daphne, Darling, I am somewhat surprised to see your father and you both awake so early. I know you received a summons of some kind darling, did it involve Daphne?" Her mother addressed her father. Even though she was the subject of the inquiry, Daphne knew well by this stage of her life who was truly being addressed.

As did her father. "Yes. I had hoped to wait some more before telling either of you, but it'll be public soon enough anyway. The Minister called Daphne and I to his office with utmost urgency to answer for one final problem of the Dark Lord's regime."

As one the family responded, "Excellent, we have an opportunity."

Lord Greengrass smirked slightly. "Indeed. I had hoped to wait another year before telling you Astoria, but your sister and you are betrothed." He quickly cut off her indignant exclamation with a sharply raised hand, and continued. "The dark lord's followers, just at the end of their regime it turns out, were insistent to a degree I could not oppose that I support their new policies. They did not accept mere vocal support. I had to demonstrate my support for the revitalization of Pureblood society."

Even an entire day later, Daphne still struggled to fathom her father folding to such demands so quickly, especially when he had been so smugly certain the death eater regime would fall.

"They had found old laws on marriage, which they were intent to use. To protect our family's ability to survive to the end of the regime, which I predicted, I signed betrothal contracts they had drawn up. Originally I thought they would be abusing ancient laws allowing for polygamy to have both you and Daphne wed to Draco Malfoy as the heir to the Black family. I was unaware that Malfoy was only assumed to be the black heir upon the anticipated death of the true Black Scion. So while you will still have to wed the young Malfoy, assuming he isn't tossed into Azkaban for life, Daphne will soon be married to the last Black, Harry Potter. She will renew both the Black line, and continue our own."

" Bugger that!" Astoria petulantly interrupted their father. " No way am I marrying that slimy git! Daphne might be dim enough to do anything for you father, but I'll not Let that pompous bastard anywhere near me just because you were a coward! He's been an absolute nightmare since my first year, he's got the Dark Mark for Merlin's sake!"

" You WILL marry the Malfoy boy, the contract was legal when I signed it, if you don't wed Draco Malfoy and conceive a child within one month of ending your schooling, you will be subject to arrest and loss of your magic! By reports, the Malfoys betrayed the Dark Lord at the end, so they may well be able to maintain their position even in the new regime. There were worse candidates, be glad I signed for the Malfoy boy instead of the Goyle boy!"

" Oh grand! I get to snog a ferret instead of a troll! And make little death eater ferret babies! And just in case you forgot, all this while Daph and I get to wonder if either of us get to just up and die like grandauntie did! She can choose to risk what little life we may have trying to please you and grumpy old purebloods, but not me! Make me a squib, kick me out, I don't care anymore!"

" You WILL obey me while you live under my roof. Once you are of age, if you really wish to try facing the world as a squib, without your family, all but guaranteeing you trigger the curse, I can't stop you, but for now-"

Whatever Lord Greengrass was going to demand from his rebellious younger daughter got interrupted by the post arriving. As parcels and packages descended upon the table, Astoria retreated before her parents could say a word about her not asking to be excused. Daphne's mother hurried after her, sparing Daphne through some miracle from having to discuss her own impending nuptials at least a little longer.

Daphne was simply shocked by Astoria's words of defiance. Astoria had always been more rebellious than Daphne, but this was new. Ever since they were small girls they had not spoken about the family blood curse, but Daphne knew it colored each of them. Astoria refused to believe she had no control and so was always trying to control herself. Daphne still felt that was silly, as she felt that trying to force control where it didn't exist was just a waste of precious time and energy.

Right this moment though, Daphne had to admit she wondered if Astoria had the right of it. In all the hurry Daphne hadn't even considered that family lore said that childbirth was often what triggered the blood curse. This truly could prove to be her final year, and what really had she accomplished? She didn't have her N.E.W.T.s, no career, and if the curse did take her, she'd have only one child with which to fulfill the sacred task of continuing her family name history had placed upon her. And now that first child wouldn't even be a Greengrass, but a Black, or a Potter.

" Daphne," her father interrupted her thoughts yet again. "I appreciate how hard this has always been for the two of you. When the both of you were born female, it broke my heart, not because of our family name, but because I never want this curse to take either of you. Our family has paid the price too many times throughout the centuries. That my experiments in seeking a cure in my youth failed is my truest regret. That you both may now be condemned by my direct action as well tears me apart."

Daphne continued to listen to her father as she felt the burning behind her eyes that threatened to become tears. "Family is everything. It is all we really have, and I am quite proud that despite the curse, the Greengrass family has not only survived, we have thrived. We cannot control everything, but we excel at finding control where it can manifest. You are among the finest examples of this talent our family has ever produced. If History decides you shall be the last magical Greengrass, then I shall still be filled with the pride that the last Greengrass was one of the very best witches to hold our noble name."

Before Daphne could reply to the longest complement her father had ever uttered to her, a letter was dropped into her lap. She recognized the owl, and the scrawl on the envelope.

" Oh, Tracey has written!" she softly exclaimed.

" Well, I shall take some of this correspondence into my study, you have done well so far, and may take the rest of this day to enjoy your summer as you wish darling. Good day." with that her father was soon gone as well, leaving her alone in the kitchen as Miimy suddenly appeared and began clearing breakfast, murmuring about the unfinished plates from Astoria and their mother.

Daphne opened Tracey's letter and read it, finishing her tea as she did.

_Hey Daph,_

_You were right, as usual. Gran is getting me a private tutor to ensure I can have some N.E.W.T.s to my name. And we're not the only ones. I received owls from half our year with the same news, so none of us can expect much of a first summer post school this year. I'm hoping therefore to throw a bit of a garden party this afternoon. I hope you'll be able to make it, I simply must tell you all the adorable gossip I've already learned._

_Looking forward to your owl,_

_Tracey_

It really was unfair how every important person in Daphne's life seemed capable of feats of precognition on the level of the greatest of seers. The odds that this letter should arrive just after she returned home and was given her freedom for the day seemed infinitesimally small.

Still, Daphne was certainly excited to visit with Tracey. She had much to tell her friend, and was surprised how much she missed Tracey after only a few days. It was typically at least a week into the summer holidays before she found herself missing conversation with her friend. This year was truly proving to be a taxing one.

If there was value in her father's preached neutrality that Daphne could see, it was in allowing practitioners to pursue normalcy as a way of life, rather than as an accidental result of the actions of others. All she wanted right now was to spend one day not caring about important society warping issues or life altering events. To just enjoy pleasant company and not have to overthink. Of course the likelihood that half of what remained of her age cohort of pureblood society would also be attending this get together made the latter hope seem unlikely.

In the end, Daphne got her relaxation in by not putting much work into her outfit or appearance, and just Floo'd to Tracey's home 10 minutes before the invited hour. This may be a tad socially forward of her, but she trusted Tracey would forgive her in exchange for Daphne's willingness to tell her about Potter, which she absolutely was not doing in front of other guests.

Tracey's maternal grandmother, Madame Selwyn kept a neat northern Irish Manor. Daphne was always impressed by the level of sophistication and comfort the Selwyns managed without a house elf or proper servants. The family kept nearly a whole village for themselves and were notoriously paranoid about non-purebloods robbing them. Indeed, Tracey had told her on her first visit that her grandmother still viewed her muggleborn father as just such a thief for "seducing" her daughter and then getting killed in the first war shortly after their wedding. Daphne imagined Tracey's mother not surviving the birth didn't help that view among the Selwyns.

She was always grateful they had trusted her from such a young age to allow her to know their floo address. Of course she knew that any number of jinxes and curses were only just recognizing her magical signature to not vaporize her on the spot. Daphne decided to head for Tracey's room and give her a bit of a surprise. She knew the other guests, whoever they would end up being, would likely take some time to show up, if only just because the rest would have to go through the various Selwyns security measures before arriving at the garden gazebo where Tracey typically hosted social events. Only Daphne actually knew Tracey's home.

Daphne left the drawing room and went up the first flight of stairs taking a quick left with practiced ease. She'd been to Tracey's room in the main manor that she shared with her Grandmother, Uncle, and cousins dozens of times over the years. She imagined most of the household would be returning from abroad, where most had found sudden pressing business over the last year, being of the same mind as her father about keeping options open. Though of course Daphne had her apologies ready in case she should surprise a family member pop around her corner.

Daphne did not have the proper apologies ready for when she rounded the last corner and arrived to open Tracey's door even as she knocked on it.

" Hullo Trace, popped by ear-OH MERLIN, WHY?!"

" DAPH! KNOCK! KNOCK FOR MERLIN'S SAGGY BALL'S SAKE!"

Tracey was naked on her bed with one hand grabbing her breast and the other quite occupied between her thighs. Daphne was certain her entire body was blushing so hard that she imagined her hair was even turning a reddish hue. Both of Tracy's hands immediately ceased all activity to try desperately to cover herself as she too turned as red as a Weasley.

" Tracey...what...why…."

"OUT! FUCKING OUT FOR A MOMENT DAMNIT!" Tracey shouted while attempting to simultaneously furiously gesture at the door without uncovering herself any further.

A moment later a still very flushed Tracey opened her door dressed in a comfortable and simple looking sundress and sandals. She did not look particularly pleased to see her best friend, and Daphne couldn't exactly blame her. Thank Merlin Tracey was such a gossip monger or Daphne would fear for her safety.

" Would you kindly care to explain what the actual fuck, Daphne?" Tracey insisted furiously.

Daphne could only stumble as she tried to right her brain.

" Well I had….why were you….it's ten minutes till your party...I mean…"

" Fuck you Daph, it's my own damned room, and it's not just going to be us girls alright, Zabini and Nott are coming, I wanted to be relaxed, fat lot of good did me now...didn't even get to finish…."

"Eeew, that is far more than I needed to know Trace…"

" Bollocks that, you don't get to pull that shit out after barging in like that. You really had better get your shit together and explain soon Daph, or…."

" Language Tracey! I am sorry, truly, but we are ladies, not beasts, show some decorum, please!"

Tracey broke out into genuine good natured laughter at this. " Ha, Ha, Ha, He,He, Ho, ooh, wooh wee, Daph, looks like your back in control then you prude. So start talking while I laugh, heh"

Daphne had to smile ruefully at her friend's absurd laughter, and she did need to acknowledge she was in the wrong here. " Tracey, I know I have no right, but can we please quickly discuss this in your room, I really don't want your family or any other guests to hear before they have to…"

Tracey's face lit up, and she smiled mischievously, "Gossip! Brilliant, I forgive you!" she hustled Daphne into her room, suddenly full of bouncy energy. "I don't know how you got gossip, apparently of a juicy variety so quickly, but spill, spill!"

It was nearly enough to purge the image of her friend's breasts, just slightly larger than her own, fingers flicking those surprisingly dark, puffy areola...stop Daphne, she told herself, focus!

"Well remember when we left each other at the end of term?"

" you mean two days ago Daph, yeah, I think I can recall, Merlin, how juicy is this gossip…?"

"I'll answer with a question of my own…." Daphne quickly pulled out her wand and cast the privacy charms Tracey _really_ should be better at in a smaller home than her own, "will you be my maid of honor in a few weeks?"

Daphne was certain the squeal Tracey emitted could break not only her charms, but any glass within the found herself being hugged and bounced on Tracey's bed, wondering if lifelong deafness could get her out of marrying Potter, can she utter vows she can't hear?Oh, Merlin, she needs to write vows…

"Who, how?" Tracey sadly showed Daphne her hearing was in fact still intact, her register still octaves higher than Daphne wished. " I mean, of course I'll be your maid, but you can't just drop that without details, and why the rush? Merlin, we need to find your dress, the venue, guest list, your hen's night…"

"Tracey!" Daphne interrupted, "less questions if you want answers before the others get here, because I am not telling any of them yet. They'll hear soon enough I'm sure. But perhaps I can at least not have to answer anyone but you in person."

" Then quit stalling and tell me the good bits. Which bloke's bits get to meet your bits?"

" You're disgustingly shameless at times Tracey. If you swear not to make that abysmal sound again, it's Potter."

Naturally it was several seconds of squealing and rambled questions before Daphne got the whole story out, including her meeting with Potter and the minister that morning.

" Merlin, Daph, I was all ready to brag about my gossip, you can't really mean to keep something like this secret, the other's will surely be at the wedding, and I can't sit on something like this….your going to be the richest, most powerful witch in Britain...maybe the world!"

Daphne chuckled at that last comment. That basically was how the Daphne of three days ago would have viewed the situation, even this morning perhaps. But Tracy hadn't looked potter in the eyes for 10 minutes without blinking. Now that Daphne had, she would prefer, well not a pauper for a husband, but not the richest wizard of their age. Not Potter. He honestly scared her, and now Tracy had to mention...bits. He'd expect to _see_ her, like she just saw Tracy even. Bloody hell, the contracts demanded it.

" Well they can't say you didn't land a seriously class hubby Daph. trust you to luck into it. Some of us still have to work for our gossip"

" Do I have to wait to hear with the rest, or can I get a hint while we head to the gazebo?"

"After that news, absolutely. Mine pales of course, I was going to build it all up, but now I've got to practice false humility for when the others hear your news and it becomes true humility. See, My cousin, Matthias, the third one? He passed me some very nice information he came across in his job at Gringotts. You remember gran almost kicked him out of the house for 'consorting with those vile creatures'? Well she's singing a different tune now I'm sure. See, turns out a lot of shops, in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade especially, fell too far behind in their payments during the last regime. The ministry is trying to talk the goblins into giving them time to put some kind of program together to help shop owners, but you know the goblins, after this last year? They'll take no orders from wizards, and show no mercy either. Dozens of businesses in need, empty stalls to come, and very little capital flowing freely with the minister freezing assets of all suspected death eaters."

Daphne immediately saw why Tracy was so giddy. While not as wealthy as her own family, with the Selwyns backing her, Tracy Davis had some of the only access to gold at the moment when many were desperate for it. Come to think of it, her own father was similarly free to act.

" I see those Greengrass gears turning, don't even think about it, I'm not giving up my cousin's sources till I've had my pick. Your dad and future hubby can invest after I've secured fortune for myself and my family. Besides, we actually have more competition than I expected."

"Oh?, Who besides my father and, ugh, fiance, has the gold to compete with you? Longbottom? They're old but they haven't had a proper income in decades, I don't think they actually have much gold ready to flow."

" Merlin preserve us, but your fiance's ex's family."

" The Weasleys? Impossible, they'd have to afford robes before stabilizing businesses. And don't remind me that next time I see him I'll have to remind him to make her an ex again"

"Hush, where's the fun in avoiding that? As for Weasley's having no money?The parents, certainly. But don't forget, two already owned and even kept in operation a business."

" The twins? But didn't one of them die? The other can't possibly be in a place to be looking to invest already."

" That's what I assumed, but the value of a large family is finally showing itself. The eldest, he also works with my cousin. How he found out actually, heard him already doing early negotiations for a stake in Olivanders."

" That's why the early birthday party isn't it? You're looking to pool investment resources too, aren't you? It's a brilliant idea, our generation could end up owning half or more of the storefronts in Britain if we move quickly."

" That's why I love you Daphne, I hadn't even thought of that, I just wanted to brag about my find. With your idea, we really could get rolling immediately. I've just got to hope everyone has something left in their personal vaults for this after they all buy you wedding gifts."

Tracy had such a grin on her face that Daphne knew she would not be escaping the afternoon without her secret getting revealed. She begged and pleaded with Tracy right up until the first guest arrived, only eight minutes after the original party time. Try as she might, Daphne couldn't convince Tracy not to punish her for walking in on her though, so she took a deep breath and prepared to enter the fray with her best friend at her side. Her dreams of a relaxed, normal day already forgotten.

Merlin, Daphne thought, was this what being Potter's life was always going to be like?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry

Harry awoke to the sounds of Ron trying and failing to finish packing in silence. As soon as Harry had decided to try to go back to sleep, there was a loud thump and Ron began swearing up a storm, barely under his breath. So much for going back to sleep Harry supposed. He sat up and put on his glasses.

" What time is it?" He asked blearily.

" Bloody fuckin hell Harry, thought you were asleep still, sorry mate. Damn chest got my toe good. 'S probably about 4 in the morning. Too bloody early innit?" Ron was clearly not pleased to be leaving quite so early in the morning.

"Cheer up Ron. You should get there in time to try some absolutely quality new Aussie food, then you and Hermione can catch up on sleep before actually starting your search for her parents." Ron's eyes did light up a tad more at the mention of new food.

"Hey, you've got a point Harry! I wonder what dinner options Hermione and I can try tonight...Merlin's nads! I just realized Harry….It'll be Hermione and my first date in a few hours…" Ron's face turned into an image of abject horror in an instant. Harry was glad it was still dark enough Ron likely couldn't make out his smirk.

"Ron, it'll be fine, honestly if you're worried, just let her pick, that strategy has served us well for seven years so far after all. "

"Pretty bloody well, yeah. Though I dunno about on food choices….or quidditch….or…." Harry cut Ron off with a sharp backslap as he fished a shirt and what he thought were his pants from the mess on the floor. Ron nodded as he threw items into his luggage haphazardly.

"You know Ron, maybe when you two get back, we should look into getting a place, your mum's great and all but we are adults now. Got ministry jobs and everything. I'm bloody engaged somehow! Probably time we each have some real privacy and separation of our underthings don't you think?" Ron sniffed a sock and decided it was Harry's and threw it at him.

"Merlin's nads your right though, you might even be married before I get back. I'm not sharing a room with a Slytherin! Maybe we can fix up Grimmauld again, even see about getting it less well, grim. Got enough rooms and closer to the ministry, innit?" several more underthings, shirts, and jumpers later, Ron decided he was packed well enough to get on with.

"After all," he said reasonably, "thanks to Hermione's genius if I'm missing anything, you can just pop it over to me in the luggage. Think we should test the mirrors?"

"All right," Harry responded. Harry spoke Ron's name, and saw the reflection change to reveal Ron's face. They checked the mirror the other way, and descended the stairs. Hermione, Ginny, George, and Mrs. Weasley were already at the door.

"About time Ronald,honestly!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded. "Hermione's been down for practically ages already. Now you have almost no time at all before the portkey leaves."

"I'm certain we will still make it in time. Plus I've got my bag, so we can always have Harry send us anything we've forgotten. Shall we head to the garden to be ready with the portkey then?" Hermione, as usual, was almost infuriatingly peppy and capable for the too early hour.

Harry's attention was drawn to Ginny, in an entrancingly sheer nighty. Harry was certain her mother would have been positively scandalized if she hadn't been distracted by fussing with Ron as Hermione and him each held onto a finger of the old glove that had been prepared for them. She met his eye with a glint of mischief. Harry was glad for the looseness of his robe he was currently dressed in.

Mrs. Weasley was at the point of no longer being able to deny her sadness at Ron leaving so soon after returning home. Harry dreaded bringing up the issue of his and Ron moving into Grimmauld. Molly Weasley was not a woman who enjoyed letting go of those she loved, and Harry still counted himself truly blessed to be among that number.

Still, Harry was not one to let her distracted condition go without taking advantage of the opportunity it presented. He sidled up to Ginny, wrapping her in an embrace from the side. Harry was feeling bold for some reason, and slipped one hand down Ginny's back, finding her quite bare bum under her nighty and giving it a quick squeeze. He suppressed a laugh as he could tell she was struggling not to react in front of her family. Naturally Harry, knowing she'd get her revenge eventually, couldn't resist pushing it further while he held the advantage, and tickled up and down her rear and thigh, very grateful for how tall and athletic she was at this moment. Feeling her quivering under his hand filled him with more mirth than he could remember having felt in a long while.

And then Ginny got one of her hands around him and harry swore her fingers were actually in between his ribs and he found himself now barely able to keep from buckling under her ferocious assault.

"Don't start a tickle fight with a girl with 6 older brothers Harry." Ginny whispered with a righteous fury barely concealing her good humor. Harry pulled his hands up, keeping his arm around her waist though.

" Mercy! Truce, truce, I'm sorry Gin!" he stammered out as quietly as he could manage.

" Good to see you can learn your lesson Mister Potter. But who told you to remove that hand? Just don't tickle me if you aren't prepared for my wrath." she whispered his name in a disturbing impression of Snape that was nearly good enough to bring down the erection he was now sporting. No sooner had Harry placed his hand on her gloriously firm bum than George had to once again revel in his strange new role of kill joy.

"Hem hem," Harry was seriously getting annoyed at Weasley's impersonating the worst teachers to annoy him, George sounded far too much like Umbridge just now, and it was far too early for that joke.

George waggled his eyebrows at Harry and Ginny, while Ginny released Harry long enough to give George the finger. George continued, "Mum, unless you wanna join them in Australia, better let the birdies fly the nest already."

Ron looked immensely grateful towards his elder brother in that moment. Their mother did finally release him, and Harry checked his pocket watch. It should be just under a minute now until they left.

"I understand that George, of course I do! But I challenge any mother to raise such amazing boys and not love each of you with every fiber of her being." Harry heard Ginny scoff next to him at her mother.

"What am I, chopped liver?" her mother just glared at her in response. As the seconds ticked down to the designated departure time, Harry really had to think about how much he would miss his two best friends. They had been by his side, not just this last year, but for so many of the important and momentous events of his life for the last seven years. He felt shame that he was not helping Hermione when she had helped him so much. He felt fear that they would not be around while he navigated the chaos of the Greengrass situation. Harry clung tighter to Ginny. He knew she was now his rock, his job would be his reason. He would keep going forwards.

"Goodbye everyone, we'll send owls, I promise, and Harry can contact us with the you so much for seeing us off!" Hermione met Harry's eyes and he honestly had to look away to catch Ron's to keep from tearing up.

"Yeah, uh, thanks mum, Harry, George, Ginny. Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it. Pass love to Bill Charlie, dad and I suppose Per-" Ron's begrudging farewell to Percy was cut off as the portkey activated and whisked them to the other side of the world.

A few minutes later they were back in the kitchen, George had gone right back to bed, and Harry and Ginny were about to follow after a quick cup of tea when Mrs. Weasley stopped them.

"I know everyone's tired, but don't think your father and I didn't notice those pops of Apparition young missy. Harry dear, you know we love you, but I'll ask you to keep out of Ginny's room. And you out of his Ginny dear. I know you all have been through so much, but don't think I've forgotten being that age. We've charmed the doors, please just go to your _separate_ beds tonight darlings." Ginny looked as though she was trying to manifest lasers from her eyes at her mother, while Harry imagined his blush must be turning even his hair red by now. The matriarch cut off the brewing retort from Ginny though.

"I don't care that Harry's of age, I don't care that you love each other, or anything else young lady. This is still our house, and you are still underage. For Merlin's sake, he's engaged to another woman! Harry, dear, you have work in a few hours I believe, so why don't we all head to our separate rooms for a bit more rest, hmm?" With that she turned on her heel and headed to her own room.

Harry had to admit, as much as Ginny set him on fire in all the best ways, he had been feeling very uncomfortable with how far she had started pushing them with her parents around.

"If she thinks she can tell me what to do-" Harry cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Gin, I love you, you know I do. But I think on this your mum's right. George himself keeps catching us, and I think I'd actually die if your mum or dad did. I'm planning on cleaning up Grimmauld again, maybe we can sneak some time over there, but tonight, I'm going to listen to your mum's wishes."

"Argh! Fine, I hate it, but fine. You'd just best get Kreacher to clean that place quickly mister,because if I have to wait too long, I'll jump you in front of the whole family, damn the consequences. We've been through too bloody much to be kept apart by my mother's sensibilities or that Greengrass cow now."

They kissed goodnight, and Ginny nearly had him convinced to test the alleged wards on her door after all. But a few moments later, he gently pried himself away from her and separated them. With his eyes lingering only a moment longer, he did head up the stairs to his bed in Ron's now eerily empty room. After almost furiously dealing with his insistent throbbing member, Harry returned to sleep for a few more hours.

Two hours later, Harry had finished his breakfast, and was preparing to head to the ministry when a thought struck him.

"Kreacher!" he called out.

_**CRACK**_

"Master Called Kreacher?" The elf was looking well since the battle, still bearing the locket on his chest.

"Yeah, I wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't checked on you for a few days, it's been crazy. No excuse though. I want to do better. And I want to thank you for what you did at the battle. It meant a lot, and I'm certain Regulus would have been proud." At that the elf almost started tearing up.

"So seriously, I owe you big time, and I want to do right by you. So if you want or need anything, including clothes if it's your wish, or a salary, anything else of Reg's you want to claim, tell me. I'll be wanting to come back to Grimmauld soon, so I was also wondering if you've been back there yet to see how long making it habitable might take."

"Master Harry orders Kreacher to say what he wants. Kreacher wants his old mistress , wants Master Reg to be alive again. But Kreacher understands now. Kreacher is not Master's favorite house elf. Kreacher is not Dobby. Master is not Regulus. But Kreacher has Master Harry and Master Harry has Kreacher. So Kreacher wants master Harry to make an agreement with Kreacher. Kreacher will serve master Harry as only the bestest of house elves. Kreacher will not let his poor old mistress harass Master Harry or his guests. In return, Kreacher wants no salary. Kreacher will not dishonor himself so. Kreacher only asks that Master Harry allow Kreacher to have one day off a month to seek stolen Black family heirlooms for retrieval, and maybe keep one or two more if Kreacher can find them. And for Master Harry to uphold the honor of house black, which he so far has. The noble house of Black was trashed by bad wizards, but Kreacher can have master Harry's room and two more ready by tonight if Master Harry wishes."

The ancient house elf's speech actually touched Harry. Great, now he was going to have to face his second day with Robards trying not to look as though he had been crying.

"Thank you Kreacher. That means a lot to me. And please, take 2 days a month off, and spend one day relaxing. I'll move my stuff to number 12 tonight, probably after dinner." Harry gave a small smile to the house elf. Kreacher disappeared with another **_*crack*_**

Just a moment later Harry too was gone, and walking through the halls of the ministry for his second day as an Auror. It still didn't feel real o him, especially when Mr. Weasley had said he'd be traveling by Floo Powder, and so Harry was walking unescorted into the Auror office. Robards was already there, Harry wondered if the man slept. His hair certainly gave the impression that he didn't.

"Potter! I hear Weasley and Granger have left and arrived in Australia. Word arrived from the Aussie Ministry, so that's one recruit who seems to be off to a start. I expect you to show for work early and leave late though. I want you and Weasley to both understand me. If the department weren't so stretched thin, this would not be happening, no matter your accomplishments. As soon as we have a properly trained class or two filling our ranks, I expect both of you to take your N.E.W.T.S, and attend the Auror academy for re-certification. Aurors are the elite, we are responsible, you need to learn so much more than even defeating a Dark Lord can teach you." Harry was surprised by this dressing down, but supposed it made some sense. Harry knew he'd be upset and worried if a couple of 2nd years had tried to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. He imagined the feeling must be similar.

"But no one wants to come out of the gates lagging this time around, and our numbers are more depleted than they've ever been before. It's so bad Kingsley is going to step in with an assignment with you today. So settle yourself at your desk, there is a file on your desk, and paperwork I expect completed before the Minister gets here in an hour. I have to go chase down a lead our Aussie friends just passed me. Kingsley will tell you what to do after you return, I don't expect to be back until late tonight. If you don't hear from me tomorrow, I'm dead and Tasmania should be viewed as hostile." Robards turned sharply on his heel, and Harry saw him pull out an invisibility cloak and heard him disapparate away.

Harry sat at his desk and opened the file Robards had directed him towards. Harry was surprised to see it was actually 3 files, all on the Malfoy family. Harry looked at the paperwork on his desk, and saw it was intended to be some form of supplemental documentation of Harry's knowledge and opinions on the information in the folder. Only an hour to read all that and write his opinion? No wonder Robards wanted him to show up to work earlier. Harry made a mental note to stock up heavily on pepper-up potion.

Miraculously, 45 minutes later Harry had read the files as thoroughly as he could, and actually had filled in a fair deal of missing information he had recovered from discussions with Dumbledore, Snape's memories, and his own experiences. No sooner had he completed that task however then a new form flew in and deposited itself on his desk. The header said the form was for recording an official witness statement from an Auror. Then several more zipped through the office and at Harry. The door opened at the same time, and Kingsley entered with his deep laugh.

"Less dueling and more paperwork than you expected Harry?"

"You got me there Minister. What's with this folder and these new forms?"

"It's why I'm here Harry. Robards is chasing down a lead, but since we are so short on Aurors, and there are still dozens, hundreds possibly, of Death eaters and sympathizers at large. I don't know how aware you even were at the time, but immediately after the battle, you asked me not to arrest the Malfoy family. If we are going to let them stay out of Azkaban though, especially Lucius, they are going to need to give us some real information and assistance to prove their contrition. So you and I are popping over to Malfoy Manor in about five minutes, with an escort of 5 other ministry officials. Don't tell anyone but this is almost half of our current offensive capabilities. I'm hoping to emergency recruit a few more after we are done, so let's get going."

Kingsley gathered up the folder and forms from Harry's desk and began a brisk walk to the Floo Network of the Ministry Atrium. They were quickly flanked by ministry wizards. By the time they reached the massive fireplaces, Kingsley seemed to have somehow read the whole folder already. Harry eyed him with unconcealed shock.

Kingsley laughed, "I got to where I am more because of my mastery of paperwork than spellwork to tell you the truth Harry. It's more helpful than you'd think. I highly recommend trying to master these systems quickly. I can honestly say I have done more good work with administration and a quill than I ever did with a quick stunner from my wand." With that they all walked through the green flames into the parlor of Malfoy Manor.

As Harry pulled himself up from his typical graceless exit from a fireplace, he looked up to see all three Malfoys staring disdainfully down at him. Narcissa was seated regally on a nearby sofa, while the two Malfoy men stood flanking her, rigid, sneers plastered across their faces

"So kind of the new Minister of Magic to invite himself into our home. You even gave us the honor of an entire hour notice ahead of time. To what do we owe the pleasure of such distinguished company." Lucius Malfoy remained possibly the greasiest, most pompous sleazeball Harry hoped he would ever have the displeasure of meeting. He was already regretting wanting to offer the man mercy, no matter what Narcissa had done for him, no matter his genuine belief Draco was capable of more than his git of a father.

Evidently Kingsley was feeling similarly. "Lucius, we are here only because Harry claims your family saw the light and wish to make recompense for your crimes under He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I'd really think you'd at least pretend some humility and remorse towards that end. Nothing is signed, we can just as easily take you back to your cell in Azkaban this morning as your testimony. It really is up to you now."

"We may as well use his dirty, true name. Tom Riddle? My family was brought near to ruin by a half-blood, nearly mud- _Ahem_\- muggleborn. Oh yes Shacklebolt, I promise you I am full of remorse and regret. He made a fool of me on a daily basis for over two years now, he threatened my son! I was taken in certainly I admit, more fool I. but I promise you, whatever personal animosity all of us in this room may hold, we are quite united in wanting to see every member of Riddle's organisation captured and punished."

Draco interrupted his father's tirade. "Is it enough yet father? Vincent died! His father and brother didn't even show at his memorial yesterday. We were wrong, you were wrong. You make me ashamed to bear the name Malfoy father. May we please just answer Shacklebolt and Potter's questions and get this chapter of our lives over with already?"

Harry actually stopped the brewing retort from Lucius towards his son." Yeah, let's get this over with. Look," Harry addressed this part to Narcissa, "If not for some in this room, I and many others likely would have died at Riddle's hands. You didn't have to lie to him to protect me, but you did. Out of love for your family, you did the right thing. I am officially testifying on your behalf in exchange for this debt, but you really do need to all please help us find those who still may do harm."

After a few more tense comments and moments of posturing mixed in with thinly veiled insults, the interview proper got underway. In the end it took the Malfoys just under 4 hours to answer all their questions, and they did give several real hideouts, including confirmation of the one in Tasmania. Kingsley mentioned the possibility Ron would end up having to assist Robards with arresting the suspected 5 hiding death eaters in the country. Harry hoped Hermione and Ron would be alright.

"Well, I think we won't presume to impose on your hospitality for lunch, but after an hour break, we will be back. I am pleased so far, but just keep in mind, the Wizengamot has not yet voted on your case. We will see you in one hour." Kingsley sounded like he was as ready to be out of Malfoy Manor as the family was ready for the 7 of them to leave. The 5 ministry workers remained at the property, to keep an eye on the family. Harry hoped they would still get their lunches, even if they were losing out on the break.

"You'll show me how to actually file all this, won't you Kingsley? Robards didn't actually get around to much of an orientation yesterday." Harry was trying to balance the immense tower of forms, signed statements, and evidence the Malfoys had provided. They were taking a quick meal in the Auror office, the Minister actually multitasking with finishing clearing out his old desk.

Kingsley laughed good naturedly. "Just do as I did all those years Harry. Friday is filing day. Anything not an emergency, just stack it high on your desk, then drop it off after lunch Friday afternoon. Then you get the whole weekend before any potential blow-back. Plus it gives you the rest of the week for Gawain to remember to actually teach you ministry protocols."

"Is that some of how you got away with failing to catch Sirius for 2 years?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Got it in one Harry. But as useful as my mastery of paperwork was for obfuscation, it really did help me immensely with doing real good for years. It's not the glorious part of the job, and I'll confide to you that I fear it'll not be for Ron long term, but I beg you to learn and embrace it Harry." Kingsley's jovial smile faded slightly as one of the flying memo's zipped right into his lap.

"Bloody hell, I was hoping they wouldn't find me here." he read the memo and swore again. " Bugger. Sorry Harry, but I need to pop off for a moment. Make sure you get back to the Malfoys', I should be able to get back in time, but I have a meeting I don't want to reschedule." He glanced at his pocket watch, "See you in 20 minutes Harry, if I'm late, stall for me would you?" he ran off, stuffing the rest of his corned beef sandwich practically down his throat as he ran off. Harry could tell why they had bent the rules for him and Ron to join, the ministry really did seem stretched far too thin. Hopefully things could calm down soon. Though Harry wasn't sure when that would be for himself, after all, he had a wedding to plan on top of everything else.

Merlin's saggiest, Harry thought to himself, he actually found himself preferring an entire day spent with the Malfoys than contemplating his betrothal. His eye spotted one of the enchanted parchment pages used for the memos, and decided to write a quick one to Percy. He knew Percy was as busy as everyone, but maybe by the time Harry returned from the Malfoys Percy might have something Harry could cling his hopes to. Grabbing a quill and some ink, he wrote the memo, and hoped it would figure itself out and Percy would receive it. Luckily for Harry, as soon as he set his quill down, off the memo flew.

18 minutes later Harry was back in the parlor, glowering at Lucius Malfoy, who was surprisingly glowering not at Harry, but at his son. Fortunately Kingsley was not late, and even seemed in a good mood. Harry supposed the mysterious meeting must have gone well.

After another hour following up on details of the family's testimony, Kingsley pulled Harry aside and briefly conferred with him.

"Technically nothing is official until the Wizengamot meets and makes a judgement, and you are the official Auror making recommendations for the Malfoy case. You'll have to present your evidence in person, and I plan to set the trial for tomorrow. I want this over with. I don't want them returning to their old ways in ten years. More than half their crimes were because of their wealth. I intend to suggest a substantial requirement that they make financial restitution, based on suggestion by Gringotts of just how much gold Lucius Malfoy has. I won't leave them destitute, but I want them to have nothing they can use to ill purpose after scrutiny dies down. I want Lucius on lifelong house arrest as well, decidedly not pardoned. But I agree with you that Narcissa and Draco deserve the pardons, with a warning. Your thoughts Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I don't think Lucius actually regrets anything but losing. But more of his crimes were based in wealth than in violence. And I feel this will hurt just as much, if not worse. Maybe with his father finally not the wealthy Lord he identified with, there may be hope for Draco in the long run. As long as the trial is nice and public, that should ensure they aren't ever welcome again in Tom's former comrades' ranks."

They announced their official recommendations. Draco and Narcissa accepted, and, after a tense moment where Harry was certain the elder Malfoy would have cursed his son if they had not surrendered their wands earlier, Lucius reluctantly agreed as well. With that Harry bid the family of his old rival farewell, and returned to the ministry with only 2 hours left in his day. He bid Kingsley his goodbyes, and settled in his desk. It took him all of that time to organize, collate, and condense the paperwork from his first official case as an Auror. With the one page summary of his findings and recommendation finalized and placed at the very top of the mountain of papers, he finally saw the memo that had been patiently waiting on his desk.

His excited hope faded as soon as it came though. All Percy had sent was that there was no way out of the contract Percy had found yet, and an admonition not to use official ministry memos for personal matters in the future. Seems mercy was back to his old self already Harry thought, ruefully.

Harry was just about to exhaustedly heading for the apparition point when he ran into Mr. Weasley. The man nodded at Harry in acknowledgment.

"Hullo Harry, getting used to long days as an important ministry employee?" he asked, slightly cheekily.

" Merlin I think I finally get why you keep turning down promotions Mr.-"

"Arthur, Harry, really after all this time, I think first names are warranted."

"Alright Arthur," Harry did feel strange still about using his name like that, "I start to be able to imagine your reasons. You really are an incredible father, and great man."

Arthur Weasley looked at Harry with watery eyes for a moment, before grabbing his hand in a firm shake. "Obviously I cannot speak to your talents as a father yet Harry, and I should hope not for some time still, I fully repeat that greatness right back at you ten fold. I have known few better men in the whole of my lifetime."

They arrived at the Burrow moments later, Arthur explaining Percy had likely chosen to sleep in his office again. Harry enjoyed a pleasant supper, and then endured the tirades of Mrs. Weasley when he broke the news of his intended move. Several times he caught Ginny's eye and struggled not to break into a smile. Harry owned so little that packing his supplies took almost no time at all.

"Don't worry, I'm certain to visit, and all of you are welcome anytime, but I really want to start to understand myself as an Adult, and sleeping over in Ron's room just isn't going to do that."

"Harry, I understand completely. I assure you, after the way each of my boys before Ron moved out, I'd call this a grand improvement. You're neither abroad nor being stubbornly wrong. I;m proud of the man you are becoming, and I am so glad you made friends with my family."Arthur said, calming his wife, only for her to burst into tears as she realized how few of her children still lived at home. The Burrow was rapidly going from overcrowded to borderline empty.

Harry was quite surprised when he arrived in London to see Bill waiting for him.

"Heya Harry, thought you'd be coming around, your elf actually tipped me off. Good thing too, I just took care of some nasty curse's left by the death eaters. Now that you are here, I can finish redoing the wards and recasting the Fidelius charm. No one is as good as Dumbledore at this one mind you, but it should be enough to keep you sleeping soundly. You'll be the sole secret keeper now."

"Bill, I don't know what to say, thanks, I expected it to be weeks before the place was livable. No wonder Kreacher said it'd be ready by now."

"Yeah, he's still a right grumpy toad of an elf, but he actually has the place looking better than ever, you really pulled a number on him. Also, with your permission, I'd like to try something before I head home tonight. I can't unstick the portrait of Sirius' mum, but I think I found a spell and rune combo that should freeze her and silence her unless she is being addressed directly. Should make entertaining guests less of a hassle finally"

Harry enthusiastically shook Bill's hand at that, and a few moments later, after being coached by Bill, and walked through all the new protections, Harry walked into number 12, Grimmauld Place, and found it feeling like a home that was truly his for the first time since Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Daphne

Daphne didn't wind up returning for an entire day. She was absolutely exhausted. Answering all the questions that had indeed come up about her betrothal was only the start. There ended up being 7 guests at the tea party. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini had each expressed sympathy for her plight, though Zabini's certainly struck Daphne more as covering up his own disappointment that the one woman their age he had ever stated had a shot at being worthy of him was now taken.

Daphne was honestly starting to see room for upside in the Potter arrangement when she considered what life as the wife of either Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini would be. Potter may hold no love for her, but at least Daphne was fairly confident he was capable of acknowledging the validity of people other than himself.

The reactions from Parkinson, Bulstrode, Theo's cousin Isabel Nott, and Tracey's cousin Aisling were far more focussed on taking a journey from abject horror(or mocking on the parts of Bulstrode and Parkinson) to excitedly planning Daphne's Hen night, and finally landing on debating intricate details and practicalities of a ceremony Daphne still barely could comprehend as being real.

Daphne was already mentally composing letters to sort out how to politely inform Bulstrode and Parkinson they would not be welcome at either her Hen night or Wedding. Daphne knew Tracey had always gotten on with the two, but unlike Tracey's vulgarity, the boorishness of the other two was simply far too mean spirited for Daphne's taste. Their histories of antagonism towards her fiancé only made matters worse. The conversation had gone so long that all had agreed to remain at the Selwyn's for the night to allow Tracey the next day to give her own news. Daphne had made sure to catch the few hours of sleep she was able to catch far away from Tracey's room. Daphne wasn't certain she would survive the embarrassment of having to remember the afternoon. She also did admit that having privacy of her own to release pent up excitement was helpful.

Unfortunately Daphne suspected sleeping on the cushions from the gazebo had left herewith very little actual rest. Her dreams being filled with images of Tracey's naked body transforming her face into Potters certainly did not help Daphne feel particularly well rested as the group of young adults reconvened in the morning the next day.

Breakfast was certainly a fine affair, even if Daphne still struggled to meet Tracey's eye all throughout. Tracey proved what a superb storyteller she was, taking the whole meal to build up the information her cousin had found out. The fact that the group stopped frequently to further rib Daphne at any opportunity certainly didn't speed up the telling any. Nearly an entire day after Tracey's originally scheduled tea party, she had told the whole group, and they were all excitedly drawing up agreements and strategizing which Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley businesses they expected to do the best, both short term and long. Since she had promised Tracey, Daphne largely kept out of this conversation, keeping her exhaustion and skepticism to herself.

Daphne was far more pleased by getting to have something to share with her father. She had managed to get Zabini on his own, and in exchange for Daphne promising a future favor as Potter's wife, Zabini would be owling Lord Greengrass about partnering on certain Knockturn Alley businesses in need of financial assistance and flowing capital in these uncertain times. He had agreed to Tracey's plans to invest in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley businesses as well. Daphne wished her friend luck of course, but she was still a Greengrass, and getting ahead was what Greengrasses did. Daphne was quite sure that her friend was looking at the wrong targets. The ministry and Weasley twins would be bad enough as competition for those businesses, but simple celebratory spending was sure to see many of the businesses in those districts boom quite soon, leaving little need for Tracey's group of young investors.

Knockturn Alley however was very likely to see a dramatic, but likely not permanent, decrease in consumer spending. With very little interest from most liquid investors. The gains were likely to be less dramatic, but far better over the long term. Her father had long taught her that it was precisely these types of using friends, knowledge, and resources with a long term framework was how the Greengrass family had always prospered. It was a perfect opportunity to keep gold and influence flowing to and through the Greengrass name in ways that didn't expose them to the sorts of scrutiny that the party had spent a serious amount of time discussing the Malfoy family were enduring right now. Nott actually received an owl during lunch that informed them Potter and the minister himself were interrogating the Malfoys as they spoke.

That had been the only moment Daphne had truly felt the spotlight of attention leave her. Everyone was fascinated in how the families who had sided with the regime were doing, especially the Notts not discussing either of their fathers plans or whereabouts around Daphne. Zabini had pretended at offense on her behalf, allowing her the opportunity for the private discussion. Daphne of course was relieved, if anything, to be excluded. She had come to the party to talk with Tracey and see where influence was likely to flow in the future, but she did not particularly care for spending so much time in the company of most who were present. Daphne was unable to politely extract herself, and spent many hours that afternoon trying her hardest to stay out of conversations without seeming like she was doing precisely that.

Daphne had finally returned several hours after supper, and was entirely determined to sleep until noon and finally find some rest and relaxation in this early summer. Such social gatherings had always left Daphne feeling drained by trying to please all involved without ever over committing herself or her family. This week however was proving to be even worse with the so far absolute lack of any relief or break for days now. Daphne was very certain her sanity absolutely required a good, long rest followed by a day of relaxation. Hopefully with dreams free from the image of Tracey's breasts or those slender fingers….

Naturally, Daphne wasn't even surprised when she was awoken just as early as she had been the previous morning. Mimmy awoke Daphne, apparently on her father's instruction, and Daphne was told she was needed once again at the ministry today, and to make sure she was her most presentable.

So it was that 45 minutes later Daphne was having a quick breakfast of porridge, fruit, and juice, looking, frankly, stunning with a few potions and minor glamour spells, in form fitting green and silver formal robes, with an even deeper neckline than what she had worn the previous day. It was an ensemble designed by some of the very best in magical fashion to entice and ensnare male wizards, without sacrificing class.

Her father entered and addressed her with the short, crisp tones Daphne knew he usually reserved for business discussions.

"Well done yesterday. The Zabini boy moves quickly. I received his owl late last night. We should be moving and invested by the end of the afternoon. I am proud of you for the initiative you showed. I know you have done much this last few days already, but I need you to continue to press forward. I was alerted early this morning that the Wizengamot has been summoned for what I'm certain shall be the first of many trials and reform sessions. Potter will certainly be there, and I need you to take the opportunity to sit with him rather than with me and get insight into his and the Minister's thought process."

Dahne wanted to scream at her father. How had she never noticed how obvious he was when he was manipulating her. She had felt the pride swell in her until she thought she might burst, only to deflate so fast she may well have burst after all. She had to question whether her father was even honest in his praise with how rapidly he had moved on to making further demands of her. She was an adult. She graduated. Yet still her father treated her as though she only existed when useful to him. Only existed to be useful to him. Daphne had done everything for her father, and still he only had more to demand of her.

Daphne wanted to scream, but she was still a rational person first. She knew immediately that venting her anger would not stop her accompanying her father to the trial, would not stop her doing her best to get closer to Potter, would not change how the rest of her day was going to go. It would only be a shouting match with her father, accomplishing nothing.

But the curtain had dropped. Even as she presented a passive face and followed her father to the fireplace, Daphne was at last fully realizing the depth of her father's manipulations and lies, not of others, but of her. He had her convinced he had been right in their argument, but Daphne realized now he had been lucky, not right. Some of that luck had even come at her expense. For all his talk, Lord Greengrass had folded by the sound of it at the first opportunity to the demands of the Death Eaters. Daphne got even more furious when she realized the likelihood that her father had given in so easily because he had seen the potential for advantage to himself in forcing his daughters into early marriages.

After all, the odds of one of the two Greengrass girls marrying a family that would bring value to Lord Greengrass, while also agreeing to allow one child to inherit the Greengrass name, without either girl dying to the curse before such a child's birth. Especially with how loudly resistant to the idea of marriage and birth Astoria had been recently. All her father's lectures on short term denial for long term gain suddenly looked like only Daphne and Astoria's needs and desires should be denied for her father's gain.

As she thought on this, stewing silently in her growing rage at the selfish hypocrisy of the man she had admired for her entire life, Daphne decided she had only one avenue left to her. She would talk with Potter. Oh yes, but not to further the interests of her Father, but to honestly serif the contract could be broken, and if not, she'd be dedicated to growing herself at her father's expense within the marriage. If the curse did manifest in her, she wanted now to use everything he had taught her, every avenue available to her, or her fiancé Potter, to destroy her Father. To end his, and those like him's ability to control their children like this ever again. Her father would live to regret teaching her so much of how the wizarding legal system worked by the time death claimed her. She would play the part, but no longer was she going to be her father's pawn.

"Hurry along now Daphne, and do try to clear that scowl from your face. You're not as adept at hiding your emotions as you ought to be." Daphne determinedly didn't skip a step as she breathed deeply and made a determined effort to return a face to a neutral expression, and prepared to force a pleasant one when she was inevitably once again in Potter's overwhelming presence. Her father hadn't even looked directly at her. Of course Potter was certain to look directly at her. She wasn't even sure which she'd prefer at this point.

"Yes, Father," Was all she said.

Ten minutes later, they were once again in the Ministry of magic. Daphne was impressed by all the progress Shaklebolt was making, at least superficially. There was no rubble to be seen, nor any obvious trace of the previous regime's year of changes. Personnel certainly seemed to still be suffering, but Daphne couldn't deny at least the appearance of normalcy was returning. She decided to say as much to her father.

"Shacklebolt certainly doesn't want to be Fudge. One must admire the efficiency he is showing at least in outward appearances of cleaning up the Ministry. On the nose perhaps for symbolism, but admirable nonetheless I think." Her father didn't turn around as she spoke, but he did reply.

"And today we shall see how far the substance goes to match the aesthetics of reform he has mastered. The summons implied the day shall hold a full agenda beyond the initial trial. This is why I need you close to Potter when he takes the Black seat." As he said this, they were nearing the Wizengamot chambers, and certainly enough, there was Potter himself milling around with the minister. Daphne quickly decided to speak up before her father inevitably antagonized Potter again.

"Hullo, Pot- I mean- Harry. How are you this morning?" Daphne put a slight smile on her face, but didn't make eye contact. She hoped she wasn't overplaying her hand, but with Potter's abysmal reputation on handling romance, and her father putting Potter off previously, she was fairly confident.

"Oh, yeah, hey Green-Daphne. Suppose well have to get used to using surnames, huh? I'm alright I suppose, just ready to get this trial over and get back to work, you know? Uh, how are you?" sure enough, rather than drilling into her soul, he was refusing to make eye contact as well, and blushing a tad as well.

" I'm quite well actually, thank you so much for asking. But I don't understand, won't you be remaining for the rest of the session?"

"Why would I do that? After I present the evidence in the Trial, I'm done, and Kings-The Minister said the trial is the first agenda item."

Could he possibly not know? Before Daphne could determine if Potter was entirely unaware of his rights as a Black, her Father had to predictably interject his unwelcome presence.

"Mister Potter. Interim Minister Shacklebolt. The posted agenda was rather unfortunately vague. But I can commit now of course to supporting removing that Interim, and I will back whatever my future son-in-law recommends at the Malfoy trial obviously. I only wish you had let me know more ahead of time. My family is tied to Potter's now. Your interests have become mine. I could help more if you told me your preferences for the day. Maybe even pressure a few of the not under suspicion and arrested members if I know what to favor…"

Her father was in full charm mode, but Daphne thought he may have leaned to quickly into old habits. Both the Minister's and Potter's faces betrayed only increasing derision as her father seemed entirely unaware he was digging himself a deeper and deeper hole with every smarmy word.

" I of course appreciate the support," the Minister replied, his deep baritone full of enough sarcasm that Daphne wondered if he would actually prefer her father vote against confirming him as minister. "But I am serious about the reforms we need. And that begins and ends with no more preferential treatments. My own blood will find out the details when I present them, and all may debate them freely in session. So why don't you take your seat if you are so anxious to get started, Lord Greengrass."

The Minister left very little room for argument, so her father simply gave each a brief nod, and turned sharply on his heel to ascend to the hereditary seat that had been his since his own Father had retired decades ago. When Daphne didn't follow him, Potter and Shacklebolt stared at her with confused expressions.

"Won't you be attending with your father, Miss Greengrass?" the Minister asked.

"Actually," Daphne found she didn't even have to fake the hesitation and embarrassment in her voice. Her father was useful after all. "Since we must wed so soon, I thought it might be appropriate to attend with Harry in the Black seat, so I can begin supporting him properly, and I was hoping for an opportunity to perhaps have a discussion with my fiancé without my father hovering."

That clearly took Potter aback. "What Black seat? Kingsley, what's she talking about?"

Daphne was beginning to think the Minister was the very personification of the word unflappable. He responded as if asked the time of day. "Well a seat on the Wizengamot is part of your Black inheritance. The family has a hereditary seat, which should be yours. I assumed you knew and had chosen not to take it, much as Sirius did before his arrest. If you want to take it though I can induct you right now."

"Uh, yeah I guess. I can guess why Sirius wouldn't want it, but if I can help fix things, sure I'll do it. What do we have to do though? Aren't we supposed to start now?"

Daphne jumped in, wanting to make sure her betrothed knew she would support his rights in this matter.

"The Seat is already yours by right of inheritance, though the Minister, as acting Chief Warlock can confirm it officially simply by saying so in the chamber before at least 2 other members, so if you take the seat, all he needs to do is announce it when he gavels in the session."

"Uhm, do I have to sit somewhere specific, or just anywhere?" Daphne was absolutely triumphant that she was holding a pleasant, uninterrupted conversation with her betrothed. Even if she was still confused by how he could possibly not be aware of such basic information.

"Oh yes, you absolutely have a designated seat. The Blacks were among the very first back when Merlin formed the Wizengamot. You have one of the 13 founder seats, at the very top. I could show you if you would like." Daphne hoped she had shown her respect for the importance of his seat, without being too pompous. She wasn't certain she fully succeeded, but the minister only looked in a hurry, and Potter just motioned for her to lead the way. Which she promptly did.

It took her only a moment to get Potter to the appropriate seat, when she realized he was missing something important.

"Harry, you technically should be wearing official robes, if it's alright with you, I am quite accomplished at summoning and alteration charms, I could have you properly outfitted in just a moment. But only if you wish, of course."

"Yeah, sure, I don't want to look out of place I suppose. Thanks Daphne. Actually, you seem to know a lot about this stuff, if you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate if you help me not make an absolute prat of myself. As long as I'm going to do this, I want to not muck it up too bad."

Daphne was very pleased, this was perfect, she could help Potter, and maybe even get a few whispered words her father wouldn't be able to overhear.

"Absolutely Harry, I'll be honored to help you, though I imagine you can't be half the prat many of these stuffy old timers typically are. I'll sort you right up."

Two quick spells later, and Potter was looking at least as spiffy as her own father, though Daphne had to admit he looked much better in the fitted formal plum colored robes than she even expected. With one more quick flick of her wand, Daphne allowed herself to indulge ever so slightly. Glittering thin golden letters appeared saying, "H.J.P.B." satisfied with her work, she gave Harry a nod. He examined himself and seemed to approve, raising an eyebrow only at the monogram.

"What's the 'B' for?" he asked.

"Black of course. Since you are sitting in the Black seat, your proper title would now be Harry James Potter-Black. Once you finish the lordship ceremony it would be Lord Harry James Potter-Black if you wished."

"Lordship ceremony? What's that?" he sounded quite curious indeed now.

"Oh, it's slightly different for each of the old seats, but there hold be a family ritual the Blacks hold that once you perform, you will have the full rights and owers as head of house Black. Unfortunately most families don't tell what the process is, so only a black is likely to be able to tell you."

"If I was the Lord, could I cancel the contract?" Harry seemed very interested in this possibility.

"It's a possibility. My father already signing, as well as both of us meeting the requirements already to fulfill the contract may still prevent the dissolution unfortunately. If you'd like, after the Wizengamot I could try to help you find out how to become Lord Black in full. It can't hurt to try at any rate." Her father would be pissed of course if Harry obtained full Lordship rights, all the better in Daphne's opinion.

The Minister stood at the position of acting chief Warlock, and raised his wand high. "Oh, looks like we are beginning. Just do as the Minister says at first, and I can help you if you have any other questions, I promise." Harry nodded in acknowledgment of her offer. Then the Minister spoke, his rich voice carrying clearly throughout the room.

"Thank you all for arriving on such short notice to this extraordinary meeting of the Wizengamot. I know we are all busy, so I will try to keep this as swift as possible. That said it has been over a year since the last properly held meeting, and there is much outstanding business, in addition to my own proposed agenda for restoring our nation after the most recent war."

"I also wish to now formally recognize Harry James Potter, recognized heir to house Black. Please stand Harry." Harry did so. "By law, magic, and deed, I recognize the right of Harry to the ancestral seat of house Black, let any who would speak opposition to his rights do so now." No one did. " Then by acclimation, the Seat is recognized. Please return to your seat, Auror Potter-Black." Harry sat back down, and Daphne beamed at him.

What she hadn't told him of course was that by being in the seat next to him with the betrothal contract tucked into her purse, she too had just been formally recognized, and could now use his family's seat in his absence should he miss any future meetings.

"Now that that is completed," Shacklebolt continued, "the first agenda item is the seat of Chief Warlock. Per ancient law, I have held the position as my predecessor did in my role as Minister of Magic, but this noble post has been absent far too long. We deserve not some temporary head of this great and noble body, but a true Chief Warlock. As I anticipate my own duties as Minister will be too much for me to perform satisfactorily, I instead look to old tradition and nominate our most senior member, from a noble family of great distinction. I nominate Madame Augusta Longbottom as chief Warlock."

The named witch stood, and simply said, voice full of steel, "I accept, if only long enough to right this ship from the travesty of the last several years."

Daphne prodded Harry and whispered to him, "you should stand, announce yourself formally, and second the nomination."

Harry did just that. "Uh, I, Harry Potter, using my Black seat, second the nomination. Madame Longbottom is probably exactly the tough but god hearted person for the job." Harry glanced nervously back at Daphne, who motioned for him to hold up his wand, which he did. Harry quickly sat back down.

Shacklebolt spoke again, "Then the vote will be held. All in favor will raise and light their wands now." it was universal. As one, 50 wands rose and lit. a mere moment later, Shacklebolt continued. "By unanimous consent, Madame Longbottom is recognized as the new Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot I now hand chairship over to her, retaining my family's hereditary seat."

Madame Longbottom stood and began giving a speech. Daphne didn't pay much attention, instead whispering again to Harry about how unique this actually was.

"I don't think there has been a unanimous vote for a Chief Warlock in the history of the body. Especially not one nominated by a different acting chief. Willingly giving up the power is unheard of. We haven't even had a chief since Dumbledore died because no one could muster a majority."

Harry whispered back, "Well, unprecedented is my typical Thursday morning, so that follows I suppose."

"Now," it seemed Madame Longbottom was moving on from her acceptance speech, "with your support for me as Chief Witch, I propose we immediately move to formalize Kingsley Shacklebolt as our Minister of Magic, with full Authority to form and run a government in Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II's name."

An elderly Witch stood up, and Madame Longbottom recognized her.

"The Chair recognizes And formally restores to this noble body, Griselda Marchbanks."

The old woman nodded, and called out, "You all know my reasons for leaving this great body, but it is with Pride I have not felt in years that I second the nomination for Minister of Magic."

She sat back down, and Madame Longbottom called for any other nominations. After a moment of silence, the vote was called, and again passed unanimously. Daphne was beginning to grow suspicious. Even after the fall of the Dark Lord the first time, there had been three contenders for Minister who had battled for years before Fudge got the job in a close vote. Daphne knew the Malfoy's were having their trial today, and that many other pureblood families were under heavy suspicion and distrust. The cleverness of Shacklebolt surprised Daphne, it honestly seemed far more Slytherin than Gryffindor to her. She really was living on the knife's edge of defending her family's pureblood legacy.

There was fifteen minutes of busywork, which Daphne helped Harry understand. Several more members had returned, and there were many empty seats. Daphne actually helped Harry file his own pre-trial paperwork, and was rewarded when her father proposed offering the Zabini family a 3 year term seat to fill one of the vacancies, and Harry agreed to vote in favor at her request, when she suggested he request seats for the Weasley family and Lovegoods in exchange. So that was that debt paid, yet without overly costing her what little capital she had with Harry.

And then The Malfoys were finally brought in. Even with the short term emergency appointments, the current Wizengamot was still several seats shy of the traditional fifty-five voting members for a full hearing. But every presently held seat was represented, either by a member or officially recognized designated proxy, so the Auditorium was still quite intimidatingly full from the view of the three chairs the family sat in.

As they sat, Harry mumbled, barely audibly, "Figures they of all people would be spared the stupid chains." Daphne wasn't entirely certain what Harry meant by that, but she did have to admit the family sat in the chairs with enough imperiousness as to almost give the chairs the appearance of being thrones. They must have extreme confidence in whatever deal they had struck with the Minister, as well as confidence that the same deal would be accepted unaltered by the Wizengamot.

The Chief Witch then began the trial proper. " The Chair declares the trial of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy is begun. It is my understanding that you have agreed to stand trial as a family, and not face judgment separately? Is this correct?"

All three made affirmative responses. The Chair continued.

"Charges Brought by The Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, following his investigation headed by Auror Harry Potter. Charges include dozens of counts of bribery, multiple uses of unforgivable curses, conspiracy to commit murder, accessory to murder, escape from prison after a lawful sentence, harboring and giving material aid to criminals, including but not limited to the dark lord Tom Riddle, also known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named among other names, as well as numerous lower crimes enacted as active members and supporters of said criminals' core supporters, known as Death Eaters."

"Wizengamot members, as well as the Accused, are being distributed the full list of crimes, as well as other documents provided by Auror Potter and Minister Shacklebolt. The court will allow 5 minutes for all to read these charges."

Five minutes later, Daphne was shocked at the sheer scope of the crimes the family was accused of. Conviction on a tenth of these charges would be grounds for lifetime Azkaban sentences at minimum, potentially even a dementor's kiss. In totality, there was a high chance that this list of charges was the longest, most severe since Grindlewald himself. How were the Malfoys all so calm, were they hexed?

When no Wizengamot member raised questions, the Chair addressed the family. "These are extremely serious charges, some of the most severe in this body's history. How do you plead?"

The family just looked at the Minister.

He stood and said, "I will now present the Chair with the signed confession of the Malfoy Family, witnessed and signed by myself and Auror Potter. Copies will be distributed to Wizengamot Members. After time for questions about the confession, I plan to call Auror Potter as a witness."

The confession was fairly short. The family acknowledged their guilt on all charges, but asked for clemency in light of services rendered to defeat the Dark Lord prior to his fall, as well as services to the Ministry in apprehending and dismantling the entirety of their former organisation. Daphne could see several members itching to ask questions about the services aspect of the question, but Daphne had to tip her metaphorical hat to Kingsley yet again for his brilliance in fronting the testimony of Harry. No one wanted to delay hearing what he had to say.

And so Harry was Called, and gave his testimony.

"Lucius Malfoy is a pompous, bigoted, monster of a failed excuse for a man. He poisoned his son, and worse, our entire society because of his disgusting bigotry. He has personally attacked me multiple times, and only ever saw the faults in his abhorrent ideology when he began to personally suffer for them. All that said, he did see the faults. I do believe this, I have seen what a different man he now is, and the importance of his family's love to that change. I am not so naïve as to think he is now without fault, but is he redeemable, potentially able to exist peaceably in the future? Yes. Will his assistance now save lives, I believe also yes. So I don't think he should go unpunished, far, far from it, but life imprisonment or death? Personally I'm opposed, unless he tries this crap a third time of course. Then he'd best believe I'll be there to stop him just as I did his former boss."

"On Draco's Crimes, this is easier for me. He is also an absolute git. Even as recently as the last battle he was actively trying to hand me over to Riddle, even immediately after I had saved his life. But more than half his crimes were under obvious duress, even if he was too thick headed to realize it at the time, and the latter ones were under direct threat to not only himself, but his family. He's a sack of weasel shit, but I do believe there is hope for him, though, again, if he wants to prove me wrong, I'll be happy to throw his greasy rear straight into Azkaban."

"Finally, Narcissa doesn't bear the Mark. She is just a bigot who fell in love with a bigot and raised a bigot. But when it mattered most, her love for her son saved my life, and the lives of uncountable others. She had the opportunity to reveal his absolute failure to Riddle, and even if he couldn't have killed me at the time, any of his followers, herself included, could have in that moment. The hope we all have for our future, owes itself entirely to her love for her family. It is that love I hope to turn to for all of them. I know many disagree, but a great man, Albus Dumbledore, taught me the greatest power in the world is love. I have done what I have because I choose to believe in that. I hope you all will as well."

There was a thunder of Applause from the Wizengamot. Daphne noticed her father and three others were much slower to begin applauding, but applaud they did. There were plenty of questions about the details of Harry's testimony. People wanted to know about his every personal interaction with the whole family. And when they were done questioning him, several then questioned the Malfoys on their perspective of those same interactions.

The three did nothing to challenge Harry's description of them, Daphne felt. Including the parts she had struggled not to laugh at how indignant they had been at his dressing down. They were pompous, arrogant, but they did seem contrite, if nothing else, about how they had been treated by the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters. Daphne wasn't certain of course, but if their testimony and other promised assistance indeed made a meaningful impact in capturing escaped death eaters, she suspected they just might avoid lifetime sentences.

The biggest change was undeniable though. With the severity of the crimes they had confessed to, chains had magically wrapped themselves around the family. Who looked far less superior, even if their words didn't change much to anyone versed in listening between the lines.

Nearly an hour of questioning later, the Minister gave his suggested sentence.

"On the strength of the mitigating factors, Auror Potter's character testimony, the conditional promise of absolute cooperation, bearing in mind the severity of the crimes, and the frequency with which Lucius Malfoy has admitted to using his wealth specifically for illegal and harmful ends, I and Auror Potter are recommending that Lucius Malfoy be placed under lifelong house arrest with no chance of parole. That Draco Malfoy be sent to Azkaban prison for 2 months, followed by a house arrest to last no less than 5 years, no more than 7 depending on judgement of the state of his reform upon regular review by the Ministry every 6 months beginning in the third year. That Narcissa Malfoy be placed on probation for that same period under the same conditions. Furthermore, that the Malfoy vaults and assets be opened to a full Ministry audit, to be followed immediately upon conclusion of said audit with the levy of a fine equivalent to 85 percent of the total assessed value of the Malfoy family's wealth."

That last point certainly set off the Auditorium. A fine that substantial was unheard of, and certainly was unlikely to be viewed especially favorably by the likes of her father. The debate raged for nearly another hour. Daphne imagined Lucius was grateful that, as Chief Witch, Madame Longbottom wouldn't get to vote in favor of giving him to the dementors, no matter how passionately she argued in favor of it. Few others seemed to be quite that passionate for that result. After ten failed amended votes on a sentence for the family, one finally passed on a slim margin. Lucius' lifetime home arrest was left intact, but Draco wasn't to be sent to Azkaban for any length of time. The suggested sentence for Narcissa was unchanged and unchallenged during the debate. All those had been agreed upon after the first 3 votes. It was the matter of the scale of the fine that had finally been resolved when Daphne's father finally got the Wizengamot to agree to take 85 percent of the family's Gringotts holdings, but not include the other assets, besides requiring the family to sell all homes besides Malfoy manor within 2 years in order to prevent those under house arrest using multiple properties to travel via floo network.

The vote was close, but the trial finally came to an end. And Daphne was floored by the precedent they had just set. That her father had just set. The scale of the potential transfer of wealth away from so many pureblood families, sacred 28 families even, was simply astounding. Daphne knew that Potter had said unprecedented was his Thursday meeting, but this was simply absurd. The meeting still had nearly a half dozen major agenda items and it was time for the lunch break. Just the results of this morning should be enough business for months, if not years, of Wizengamot meetings. Daphne was really growing tired of feeling as though her feet were entirely dettached from the ground. She really wanted Potter's life to either stop being insane or let go of her. And she hoped it happened soon, before she could no longer recognize either herself, or her country.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Harry_

It hadn't even taken a week for Harry to find himself missing dodging curses from Death Eaters. The thought of several more hours of such a mind numbing experience as he had experienced this morning. Harry was loath to admit it, but he was actually grateful for Daphne's presence. She had at least saved him from making a complete prat of himself. How could anyone actually seek this out though? She seemed to view it as some grand honor that he had to listen to old fogeys argue over pointless minutia and word choices for hours. Harry could definitely understand why Kingsley hadn't wanted to make this a full time gig. Harry already wanted to look into this proxy thing to see if he could escape returning after lunch. Speaking of lunch….

"That nearly put me into a comma. I think I'm only being kept awake by the growling of my stomach. Since you seem to know everything Daphne, where can lunch be grabbed here? Yesterday I brought lunch, but didn't think through today." Harry asked Daphne, trying to get past how incredibly awkward he still felt around her.

"You're insane Pot-Harry. This is without a doubt the most substantial, impactful Wizengamot, in my lifetime at least, likely in centuries. Do you truly not realize the implications of the events of this morning? The power the Ministry now has. Even after my father's amendment, the ministry is about to confiscate millions of galleons. Every family is going to be desperate to avoid a similar punishment. You, Shaklebolt, and Longbottom can pass damn near any laws you wish just by the threat you'll find those who vote against you to have backed the Dark Lord!"

"Come off it Daphne! We'll only be arresting people if they actually did back Riddle, and if they did, they made their choices. No one forced them to be bigots. There are plenty of wizards, purebloods even, who didn't sign up with him. Merlin's nads, _you_ didn't. Only reason we are even talking is you've shown that much bloody sense."

"Oh thanks Potter for that ringing endorsement."

"Back to last names are we then Greengrass?" Harry knew he should stop, but he needed to let out these frustrations and anxieties somehow.

Daphne made an obvious attempt to control herself. Harry almost wished she wouldn't. He'd appreciate hearing what she really, honestly thought. "No, I'm sorry Harry. I just don't think you fully realize how terrifying this morning is to a lot of people. And what an opportunity that fear gives you and your allies. I understand why Shacklebolt chose Longbottom. The symbolism is clear enough. This time, there will be no relaxing, we will not have another Frank and Alice. It was clever. I just want to help you, because if we can't get out of this contract, and I REALLY want out, we have to live with each other for life. I'd rather help you achieve your goals than not if that should occur. That's all."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at that. "Well that'll be difficult since I don't really have goals. I just want to do my new job as Auror and stop dark wizards. No more bigotry really shouldn't be such a revolution, should it?"

Before Daphne could answer, Harry was surprised to hear a familiar, airy voice from behind him.

"Are we having a revolution then Harry? Is that why you are working with the Minister, are you infiltrating the Aurors to change them from the inside? I'm really very impressed if so, my father always feared there could be no revolution against their dark powers, but I suppose you really are quite special."

Harry was surprised to see Luna here, but clearly not as much as Daphne.

"What on earth are you babbling on about? There are no Secret Dark powers wielded by the Aurors, or else don't you think the Dark Lord would have struggled more to take over the government last year?" Harry really wished Daphne would stop sounding so offended at basically his entire existence.

"I dunno, I'll keep an eye open to be sure Luna, and if I see anything you'll be the first to know. I don't doubt you or your father as much anymore. What are you doing here though, and how's your break so far?" Harry just stepped in to cut off any possible bullying from Daphne. He simply wasn't going to stand for it anymore.

"Oh Lovely. Daddy is still recovering, but I'm hopeful he will be better soon. Certainly better than last year's summer I'd say. But I'm here because of you of course Harry. You gave my father that Wizengamot seat, so I'm here as his proxy, and reporter. I can learn so much from the inside now, it's really quite wonderful of you to be so kind."

"Oh, right, I'd already almost forgotten that. Yeah, it just seemed obvious to me that if we needed good people with good judgment, I'd take your family over just about any other."

"You're too kind Harry, really." Harry had nearly forgotten his earlier discomfort. Talking with Luna felt like good old times.

Then his stomach growled audibly. And Daphne stepped back into his field of vision.

"Won't you introduce me Harry?" Harry wondered if it was possible to catch diabetes from such heavy false sweetness in her tone.

"Oh yeah, Luna, this is Daphne Greengrass, she was a Slytherin in my year. Daphne, this is my friend, Luna Lovegood."

Daphne Curtseyed and offered her hand, which Luna took.

"Oh, are you the one accidentally betrothed to Harry? I'll have to write to Ginny at once, you don't look like a 'dumb dirty slag' at all. Though I suppose the physical traits of a slag are rather poorly defined. Perhaps more research is called for. I wonder if a magizoologist has written on it yet, maybe I can be the first, and you can be my first subject!"

Harry was struggling to hold in his laughter. Daphne looked like she may actually burst into flames at any moment. Harry imagined if she got angrier, he'd be able to roast marshmallows over her forehead.

Daphne gritted through her teeth. "Charmed, I'm sure. I am not sure where you got your information. Yes, I and Harry are betrothed against our wishes, but I assure you, I am most certainly not a slag, and I shall have to ask for a duel if you or anyone else insults me again so."

"I'm sure Ginny will be pleased you appear quite clean and intelligent. Maybe now you two can get along some day, which I'm sure will make things easier for all involved." If Luna was going to be at all future meetings, maybe Harry could stomach attending. Harry wasn't looking forward to missing these conversations over the next year.

Daphne was clearly less amused. "I don't see why I and Weasley should have to get along at all. Hopefully Harry and I can find some way to break this contract, but if we cannot, I'll be his wife, so she'll need not be around."

Now Harry was annoyed. "Oi, I didn't see anything in that contract about you getting to veto who I spend time with."

"It's simple propriety, you can not be around your ex if you are married to me."

"You don't know me at all if you think I give a rat's ass about propriety."

Luna cut in before Daphne could respond. "Were you unaware? That would explain the misunderstanding. Harry, Daddy and I kept close attention to the ways the ministry and Wizengamot were conspiring with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named last year. Just before I was taken to Malfoy Manor, we saw an increase in old contracts, as well as people using old pureblood laws allowing for polygamy. I just assumed the plan was for you to wed Miss Greengrass, and Ginny when the time was right if you both wanted to. Though I do admit it seems not to be a promising outcome. So, shall we head to the cafeteria for lunch?"

Harry's head was positively spinning. The idea that he'd marry both Daphne and Ginny without at least one of the three of them ending up dead was terrifying. Certainly an idea of the two witches coexisting struck Harry as far crazier than any theory on Snorlacks or Nargles she had ever shared with him. And by her face, Daphne was clearly of like mind.

"It is really none of your business at any rate, so I'll thank you to just butt out going forwards. Unless you know some way for your Heffalumps and Woozles to get Harry and I out of this bloody contract."

"Well there are still very few confirmed sightings of those, so I don't think so, sorry. But I do know a lovely muggle bistro here in London where we could go for Lunch. They have the most darling sandwiches and scrumptious soups. It is quite close. Daddy used to take me when we were on holiday and he was trying to get into the ministry to expose Fudge's conspiracies."

Harry was about hungry enough to eat a hippogriff, so he was quite willing to try Luna's bistro.

"That sounds fantastic Luna. I've got a fair bit of muggle money on me, so it can be my treat for both of you. Please, lead the way."

Daphne seemed quite put out by this idea, as she said, "We can't just go waltzing into a muggle shop dressed in official Wizengamot robes!"

This didn't faze Harry in the slightest. "You conjured these things onto me, can't you just put me back in my muggle clothes?"

Harry could see Daphne knew she was defeated, and with a sigh, had Harry and Luna both in muggle garb in an instant. Harry caught up with Luna, hearing about her plans for the summer, her and her father's recovery, and numerous theories of her father's about various conspiracies about the Ministry. Harry actually got amusement from Daphne debating Luna on those theories as the tree arrived at the bistro. It was far more good natured, reminding Harry of Ron and Hermione in their better moments.

"Why would the ministry need to use vampires to control the Goblins to control the gold? How would they even do that? There is so much more obvious corruption to address before we look at such absurdities." Daphne demanded.

"That obviousness is the key, though. They mask the real plans with distractions. Why else would they hold meetings in the daytime if not to avoid being seen dealing with the Vampires at night?" was Luna's nonchalant reply. as if it were obvious.

"Hey! Harry! Can you hear us Harry? Oi!" the voice of Ron suddenly erupted from the seat of Harry's pants, just as he was about to sit at their table. He may have jumped 6 feet in the air he was so shocked, and Daphne and Luna stopped their own discussion to look at him curiously. Harry rushed to the Bistro's loo before the muggles looked at him anymore.

Locking the door, he pulled out the mirror he had forgotten he had brought with him, seeing Ron and Hermione reflected back at him.

"Hey Ron, Hey Hermione! Awkward timing, I'm at a muggle bistro in London. How's Australia? What time is it there? Are you both alright? Hermione, have you found your parents, are they alright?"

"Harry, Harry, let us answer. Are you still too near the muggles? Why are you in London? Is it about your contract, are you asking if there are any files on the old laws maybe?" Hermione was whispering at a pace that could make a firebolt seem molasses slow.

"Bloody hell Hermione, take your own advice and let the bloke answer. Also, of course he's in London, stupid time change, should have remembered he'd be at work. Our fault, innit?"

Harry smiled at Ron being so sensible for a change. "I should be safe from the muggles, I'm locked in the loo, just don't get too loud. And I'm actually out for lunch with Luna after a crazy morning. Ron, did you know anything about some heritable Black family Wizengamot seat?"

"Oh, yeah, never thought of that. That's bloody nutters, you a wizengamot member, Harry. Well, we'll be keeping you busy as Aurors I suppose. But lunch with Luna, that beats our news by far, bet that's absolute class. She told any muggles 'bout nargles yet?"

"Ronald! I'm sure Luna wouldn't break the Statute for Secrecy. We'll trade tales with Harry quickly, we ought to get to bed and let him return to his lunch."

"Nah, Hermione It's fine, you are also saving me from Daphne, she was helpful in understanding all the mad, dull, official paperwork and traditions, but I just can't think of what to say to her."

"The Slytherin is there?!" Ron interjected.

"Yeah, I still don't know what to think about her. She definitely is as pissed as I am at her Dad, but she still seems like she is more intent on protecting her family power than finding a way out of this madness."

"Anyway, Harry, Ron and I just wanted to check in with you before we went to sleep. The last couple of days have been really quite hectic. We haven't found my parents yet, but your and Ron's boss came, and they raided a death eater safe house with the local government. They wouldn't let me go in, but Ron actually led an entire team. I was so scared, but so proud. He caught 5 escaped death eaters himself, and in total we are extraditing over a dozen. So I expect you will have a lot to do soon Harry. Please be careful. Also, if you could go to the ministry records and get a copy of the book on marriage laws, I have an idea I want to check, so get that in the bag tonight if you could Harry."

"Nice one Ron, you're making me look like a chump Auror. All I've done is help Kingsley with the trial for the Malfoys. None of them are going to Azkaban, but Lucius will be on house arrest for life, and Draco and Narcissa are on years of probation. The biggest win though is we are taking most of their gold and properties, so that money can help with rebuilding."

"Merlin's soggy nards, Harry! That's gotta be the biggest fine….ever. Malfoy's kid may not even get back that much gold in his life. How'd you get the fudddy duddy old purebloods to back that?"

"Honestly, with Neville's gran as the new chief Witch demanding we give them all to the dementors, and Daphne's father arguing for it, I didn't really have to do anything. I still don't even understand everything that happened this morning, I tuned a lot of it out."

Now Hermione butted back in, "Harry, Neville's gran is replacing Dumbledore? What about Kingsley?"

"He said he didn't want it to distract him from the work of running and reforming the government. And after just one morning, I can't say I disagree. I'd way rather have been there with you in that Death Eater raid than here all morning."

At the same time, Harry's stomach erupted in growls, and Hermione barely concealed a humongous yawn.

"I'd better get back to my lunch before the girls blow up this muggle place, and it looks like you two need to get some sleep. Try not to wear Hermione out so much Ron, not before you meet her father at least. "

Harry shut the mirror before Ron or Hermione could catch and object to his double entendre. He washed his hands, hoping the muggles wouldn't be too suspicious. When he returned to the table, Luna was seemingly showing Daphne how to use her old glasses, to the apparent amusement of the older girl.

Harry greeted them as he sat down, "So all three of us are just ignoring the Statute now then?"

Luna answered, "The Muggles just think we are entitled annoying university students, we're being careful Harry, don't worry."

Daphne continued, "Yes Harry, no need to arrest us, you have my word. But I can not promise secrecy on your own breach if you do not care to share why the rear of your pants was trying to talk to you."

"Oh, I just assumed he had a pocket of Nargles he had tamed. He spends so much time with them after all," Luna offered, trying to be helpful Harry supposed.

Harry was careful not to say anything obviously magical in his response. "Just a way Hermione whipped up for us to communicate while she and Ron are abroad. It's been a few days since they left and they had news. I dunno if I should relay it here, but good news for sure. I haven't missed ordering have I?"

"Ooh, when possible Harry please tell me more about Hermione's invention, she is so brilliant, I wish she had been in Ravenclaw." Luna looked quite excited indeed.

Daphne answered his question. "You missed ordering drinks, but not food yet. We hopefully should order soon, we only have 45 more minutes in Lunch, and I don't know most of this Muggle food at all."

Harry took a brief glance at the menu and immediately knew what he wanted, and figured it'd be a fine introduction for Daphne to muggle food if this place was as good as Luna had advertised.

"Get The fish and chips. Great, simple, and quick to eat. When we have more time, We'll have to try some chicken tikka masala."

They flagged down a server and ordered 3 servings of the fish and chips, as well as a drink for Harry. Over the next 45 minutes, Harry actually had a pleasant meal. Conversation with Luna was tricky without accidentally talking about magical subjects, but Harry was impressed with a pureblood like Luna's familiarity with muggle topics and table manners. Harry was especially relieved that he actually found conversation topics with Daphne, explaining what he knew of muggle cuisine, culture, etc, bouncing topics off of Luna made the whole experience far more tolerable.

Harry treated the ladies as he had promised, thankful he usually kept enough muggle money on him, especially being in London. Daphne thanked him, and even complimented his suggestion of the fish and chips. It was nice, although it did make Harry miss Ginny, wishing he could have replaced Daphne's presence at the lunch with hers. Still, without her father, or any discussion of the axe hanging over their heads in the form of a bloody betrothal contract, Daphne was far from the worst Slytherin he had ever spent time with. She was still snobbish, elitist, and obsessed with institutions and traditions Harry thought the wizarding world would be far better served by outright abolishment, but she at least wasn't an utter git to everyone around her.

"Since I paid, I suppose this makes Luna a third wheel to our first date?" Harry joked.

"Absolutely not! You paid as a gentleman upholding his word. We came because you promised you had Muggle money, and on Luna's suggestion. Our first date shall be proper, and just the two of us." Daphne responded, with a small smile that gave the lie to her otherwise harsh response.

"That's a shame. I would have been honored to have been present at your first date. Ginny told me I only just missed your first date with her by less than an hour, it would have been rather funny if I had been at another of your first dates. I was hoping I might be good luck, that could be proof I attract all sorts of creatures, especially around someone as attractive to nargles as you are."

"Let's just hope it doesn't get to the point of there being dates at all before we figure out a way out of the contract, yeah? At any rate, probably best if we get back isn't it? Another fun session of boring arguing to go over."

They returned to the ministry through the visitor's entrance, and were intercepted by Kingsley.

"Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Greengrass, I hope you had a pleasant lunch, I'm afraid I must borrow Harry. I will see you inside the chamber in a moment." Harry was surprised by the polite formality in Kingsley's voice. He was really settling into the role of minister.

"What's up Kingsley?" Harry asked, curious. Hopefully it was something to get him back to Auror duties as originally planned. Especially in light of the update from Ron in Australia.

"As a member, you technically are supposed to be present for full sessions like today, and I appreciate your support on the reforms we need, Harry. The problem is my Auror shortage problem hasn't gone away. I've convinced one more recruit, but I already have to send him on an assignment with most of our resources out to one of the location's Malfoy gave us. Now I have a request for support from the muggle prime Minister. Harry, I see you had a luncheon with the Greengrass girl, do you trust her enough to let her be your proxy vote while I send you to a village outside Belfast?"

"Belfast? Uh, sure, I'll just tell Luna to tell me if she ever votes against you, and that she'd better not. I think she'll do so, if only to piss off her father. So what am I doing in Ireland?"

"I don't know if you've heard, but the muggle troubles over there have ended. Apparently there is a referendum on disarmament happening, but their minister is worried of magical malfeasance subverting the peace process. Worse, I looked into it and your classmate Seamus' muggle family is connected with the troublemakers apparently. So If you could please find him at his family's cottage and just, make sure no magic is involved in any trouble his cousins get up to, I'd really appreciate it."

"Oh, yeah, especially with Seamus' tendency with magical explosions, probably better keep him away from muggle bombs. How should I get there?"

"The cottage is in the floo network, just make sure to announce yourself before coming through." Kingsley handed him a slip of parchment with an address on it. "Here's what to call out for his fireplace. And try to be back by 5, I need everyone I can get when the Aussies transfer the prisoners Ron took over to us."

"You know about that?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Benefits of being minister, international lines of communication are pretty quick. How did you hear about it so soon? I was going to tell you that part next."

"Hermione figured out Sirius and my dad's two way mirror, so I just got finished talking with them."

"She really is an incredibly bright witch." Kingsley left Harry then, who ran to catch up with Daphne and Luna.

"Daphne, wait!" She turned to look at him, curiosity flickered briefly behind her eyes. " Look, I still don't know if I fully trust you, but I don't really have much choice. I've got important Auror work. You said something about proxies, like Luna for her father? Well let's test whatever this thing between us is. I'm in a rush, so I have to trust you. Don't make me regret this, please. Just vote however Kingsley does, and don't commit me to anything Kingsley doesn't tell you to. Luna, If she breaks from this, would you call her out and make sure I know she can't be trusted?"

Both girls spoke at once.

"Well, I Never! The cheek of you Potter to just accuse me of being untrustworthy!"

"Absolutely Harry, I'll tell Ginny too, she should know if her future fellow Mrs. Potter can't be trusted after all."

Harry didn't answer either of them, but rushed to put on his Auror robes, trying hard to stay focused and not get distracted imagining the fight the two girls were surely having at the moment. As Harry grabbed his dragonskin uniform, he saw paperwork filling up his desk again.

"Damn" Harry muttered to himself, realizing it'd be a late night for sure, or an extremely dull one tomorrow. He was about to head out when one folder flew over and smacked him right in the face.

"Ow, Hey! " Harry tried to shoo the folder back to his desk, to no avail." I'm in a hurry here you know, doing actual work!"

That was the wrong thing to say to magical paperwork apparently, as it thrashed him repeatedly as though it were being wielded as a club by some offended berserker.

"Argh! Gerroff! Fine I'll read you, but only quickly!" Harry grabbed the file, and was strongly tempted to do it physical harm, but thought better of testing the mad folder further.

Upon opening the file, Harry realized why it was so much more insistent than his other papers. It was a full breakdown of Seamus' muggle family and their connections with the provo I.R.A. Harry glanced through it and saw that the muggles kept losing track of the family and could never locate the arms they were suspected of storing. A small note in Kingsley's handwriting suggested the fear that Seamus or his mother might be using magic to hide, or worse enhance, the weapons. Harry desperately hoped this wasn't the case. He really didn't want to arrest his former dorm mate on his first week as an Auror.

Five minutes later, Harry had poked his head into the Finnegan family fireplace to request permission to enter, and had been granted it by Seamus himself. Harry toppled out of the fireplace onto his face, yet again hating all forms of magical travel that weren't flying by broomstick.

"Blimey Harry, Good to see you! What's brought you all the way to Ireland? Finally tired of ugly old England and want to feast your eyes on true beauty, or did ya just miss me, eh?" Seamus seemed in high spirits, which only added to Harry's immense discomfort.

"Hey Seamus, no, England is fine, but it is good to see you, sorry it has to be under such circumstances. You doing alright since early graduation? Taking McGonagall up on the extra year for N.E.W.T.s?" Harry hoped he could ease into the discussion of illegal arms. Somehow.

"Can't complain, can't compl-Wait! Those are bloody Auror's robes! St. Patrick's Snakes how'd you knick those, and a badge to boot? You trying out for the Weasley twin's new prank competitor or something?"

"No, these are mine, special offer from Minister Shacklebolt, you know, Kingsley? I got to jump right into being an Auror on account of the extremely low staff and well, you know, my experience." Harry felt a strange mix of embarrassment and pride as he described his unusual path to the job of his dreams since he was 14 years old.

"Fuck me and pay me with Leprechaun gold! Already an Auror and you're not even 20, with no N.E. to ya name! Here I am just planning to shack up with me cousins at their pub and see about trying to just take a couple N.E.W.T.s in me spare time. Well congradu-fuck-alations Harry. But, what brings ye to me cottage then?" Seamus' eyes went from wide with shock to squinted with suspicion at the last part. Harry gulped audibly. There'd be no easing into it after all.

"Look Seamus, I know we've had our ups and downs, but please, remember I'm your friend, ok?" Harry pleaded.

"Now I'm really gettin' nervous Harry. What are you doing here that's Auror's business that your so nervous about my reaction?" Some of the rage Harry had become familiar with was starting to build in Seamus' face. Harry resisted the urge to use the quick release wand holster at his wrist, but only just barely.

"The Muggle Minister met with Kingsley during lunch. I know you were excited about the peace here, and I am excited for you too, please believe that. But I have to ask, as an Auror, can you swear to me that you have not, and will not use any magic to aid or assist the muggle terrorists, even if some are your family?"

"Terrorists?! Fuck you Potter! Yes, I'm thrilled for the peace. More'n half my dad's fam are either dead or in English prisons. Do I want the peace to last? Absolutely! But the path to peace is a united, independent Ireland. I mean, Christ, did you know magical Ireland is still considered ruled over entirely by you English fucks? Just like everything else magical Britain is a century or more out of date. And after this last year, you have the nerve to come here talking about terrorists?! You! Undesirable #1, who sure as shite never turned himself or any weapon over?"

"Come on Seamus, the Muggle government isn't Voldemort!" Harry had never heard this level of vehemence from Seamus, even when they had row'd in fifth year.

"Yeah, you are right about that, the muggle English did a far more effective job o' killing my people 'n oppressing them then Vold-Voldemort ever did. Don't do this Harry, don't be an agent of their imperialist, oppressive bullshite. My fam is no more terrorist than you. I supported you last year, got whipped for it alongside Neville, I did! Least you can do is not come into my house talkin' about 'terrorist'." Seamus was really getting worked up, barely even stumbling on saying Voldemort's name.

Harry interrupted the tirade. "Look, I don't know anything about muggle politics Seamus! I just want to catch dark wizards and prevent them from harming good people. That's not you mate! You're right, I didn't know magical Ireland wasn't independent. That's wrong. But Kingsley Shacklebolt is at the ministry right now laying out ambitious reform plans. I was taken away from them because of you. If you just, don't break the statute for secrecy, I can probably do something about magical Ireland. But if you want to fight for muggle Ireland, I'll stay out of your way, but you've got to do it as a muggle. It's our burden as halfbloods and muggleborns I suppose. We know both worlds, but can't use one to fix the other, no matter how badly we wish it, huh? It's not fair, it's not right. But we can't fix it by blowing everything up. That was Grindelwald's plan. That was Riddle's plan. It's not mine. Don't make it yours, please."

Seamus' eyes had lost some of their fury. "You really think you can get Shacklebolt to back an independent magical Ireland? A united magical Ireland?"

"Dunno for certain, and I'm not going to promise anything on unified, but I know Kingsley cares, and I also know he's overwhelmed and understaffed. So I figure, don't mess with the muggle disarmament, as a show of faith, and bring an Irish government to Kingsley. I'll at least promise he hears you out, with me backing it fully."

Seamus considered for a moment, then answered, "I don't trust Blair. I don't really trust Shacklebolt. But I'll trust you, Harry. I'll trust your word that you will press for an independent magical Ireland."

"You have my word. Do I have yours?" Harry extended his hand, trying desperately not to twitch his wand into it.

Sheamus considered for another moment, then took Harry's offered hand, shaking it good naturedly. "Wicked! You've got a deal Harry, I'll tell my cousins to piss off...which I was gunna do anyway, of course."

Harry grinned, in spite of himself. "Sure Seamus, sure. Well that's good enough for me, I'll get outta your place before your mum shows up."

Sheamus laughed, "you think I got a temper 'bout politics, if she heard you earlier you'd really be in for it. Probably boil you right up in a Potter stew. Can't have hero stew now, can we? Seriously, fuck off lad, but you can bet I'll see you soon with a new Irish ministry. Now we're both busy, so best to get cracking."

Harry was pleased. This had taken far less time than Kingsley had assumed, less than half an hour by Harry's guess. Harry grabbed some floo powder, and returned to the ministry, the only wizard falling straight on his arse as usual. Harry really wished he could just hop on a broom and fly, but he couldn't deny the convenience of the more instantaneous modes of transportation.

And that reminded Harry. He kicked himself for forgetting. He had no idea what had become of Stan Shunpike. Life outside of school, after the war, really seemed just as complicated as before. Harry hated politics, but it really seemed like Harry needed to get involved in it. Harry knew very little about muggle politics. He remembered Uncle Vernon's rants in favor of Thatcher and the conservatives, so Harry figured he probably was for whoever was opposed to that. Harry had certainly never thought much about Ireland, besides cheering for them at the Quidditch cup. He'd heard of assassinations, and horrible violence, and just assumed the I.R.A. must be bad. Now he had to wonder if that was any more reliable than his own countless alleged wrongdoings over the years.

Harry hated politics, but politics kept hurting people he cared about. If politicians were all terrible, then perhaps Hermione had the right idea. If Harry wasn't going to be willing to fight for a better world through politics, who else might do worse? He couldn't duel Stan back to his job on the knight bus. He hadn't dueled the Malfoys, yet look at what had been achieved this very morning. Harry suspected he would never enjoy politics, or paperwork. But he wasn't going to let people suffer, or injustice rule because he wasn't having fun. Harry had been willing to die for a better future, he supposed he could work towards one as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_CW: Abuse at end of chapter_

_Daphne_

Daphne was nearly ready to explode! The absolute nerve of Potter! Trusting this absolute madwoman Daphne was not even positive was of age, but not her? All the work she had done this morning apparently amounted to nothing in the ungrateful prick's eyes. Daphne had only told Potter good information, while this Lovegood girl was accusing him of serving lizard people or some other rubbish. First her father, and now Potter. The never ending disrespect this day was really too much.

Daphne may not have gotten the grades of some, she may not have invented some new communication mirror trinket, but Daphne Grace Greengrass was no fool. She had studied wizengamot parliamentary procedure her whole life. She would show her father, Potter, everyone, not to underestimate her by Merlin! She'd back Shacklebolt as Potter requested, but she was going to use every trick and contact she had to frustrate her father and promote herself in these expected reform bills they would be debating. Daphne didn't need her own vote to control the outcome. She had all her father's knowledge, without his current handicap. Then they will see who condescends to whom.

Daphne was glad the Lovegood girl was seated far away from her. It was infuriating how immediately Daphne had been shunted aside once the skinny loon had popped up. Potter paid Daphne no attention at all, while Lovegood spouted utter nonsense he seemed enraptured by. Even if Daphne were charitable and assumed he was merely humoring her for the sake of her apparent friendship with Weasley, that he invited her to their lunch at Daphne's expense showed which of the two witches he had respect for. Daphne was not even certain the girl was legal to be proxy for her father. If she was not yet in her 7th year, she very likely was not yet the required 17 years of age. Daphne knew better than to cause a stink right now, but that would certainly warrant investigating for potential future benefit.

That would be work for another time however. First, Daphne had a few minutes before the end of the break, and she intended to use them. She opened her handbag and retrieved a vial of potion, downing it rapidly. She supplemented the potion's effects with a few charms, and went about rapidly reviewing what documentation Shacklebolt had already provided about his proposed initial reforms. The potion was an old family secret for the Greengrass family. Combined with the charms, Daphne managed to fully analyze hundreds of documents and take detailed, annotated notes in under a minutes. Her father called it the Super Secretarial Potion and Charms. The Family could likely make a small fortune selling the potion and knowledge of the charms, but Greengrasses had for two centuries now made far larger fortunes by maximizing the competitive edge in administrative works they derived from the concoction. Daphne knew the potion recipe would be one of the most important inheritances she would receive from her Father. It likely was the only reason to not overtly oppose him yet unless absolutely necessary. Being cut off from the supply of potion could set Daphne far behind her father if he knew they were competing.

By Merlin was Daphne glad for the enhanced reading just now. These reforms were being pitched as merely initial parts of a broader program Shacklebolt was proposing for the government. Yet they alone were positively revolutionary. The Death Eaters had not tackled the structures of the government as directly and in such totality. There were reforms to everything from staffing procedures to wizengamot membership and voting reforms, to criminal justice reforms, and a major economic rebuilding agenda. It was staggering. This was Shacklebolt's first day?! There were pledges to tackle ethics, corruption, bribery, bigotry. It was absurdly ambitious.

Daphne used her temporary speediness to write several notes to send to dozens of members she imagined would be open to hearing her. Daphne knew it would be difficult to appear to only back the minister while marshalling, if not opposition, at least moderation, behind the scenes. She was sure that loon would be watching her like the damnable Ravenclaw eagle she somehow was. Subtlety would be key. Suggest a wording change proposed by Shafiq here, ask Macmillan if he objects to removing that clause there. Daphne imagined her father would be martialing as well, but he'd be aiming for outright opposition, and the votes likely were not there. Daphne, writing as Potter's proxy, may just be able to outmaneuver him, simply because she had room he could not.

Barely one minute after she had sent the last memo to Madame Bones asking about a few key lines in the criminal justice proposal, which were sure to draw her attention to the surrounding lines Daphne actually hoped she'd object to, Madame Longbottom gaveled them officially back into session and Shacklebolt began introducing his proposal. Daphne didn't listen, focusing mostly on trying to write responses to expected objections without being obvious she was doing so. The minister was droning on with platitudes and general principles. If Daphne could get enough of the others to start from a critical mindset, start talking with each other, she just may be able to break this dangerous spell Potter and Shacklebolt had everyone under at this moment. Even just slowing things down would be a victory at this point in Daphne's estimation.

The Minister took his full allotted ten minutes to introduce his plans. During that time, Daphne had sent almost three dozen surreptitious notes to various members, and had seen many others be less discreet about sending their own. To her great satisfaction, when the Chief Witch opened up to questions, nearly forty hands were raised. Daphne resisted the urge to smile. There was no way a vote would be held this day now. And that would give her time to come up with counter plans, amendments, compromises, etc. When a frustrated Potter would ask why things weren't passed….there would be Daphne, ready to help him overcome her father's opposition, as long as he and Shacklebolt accepted a few reasonable compromises…..

Daphne didn't even need to communicate anymore, nor raise her own questions now. Which proved greatly beneficial twenty minutes into the question period when Potter surprised her by returning far earlier than she had assumed he would.

"Hi Daphne, I'm back. Took less time than Kingsley thought it would. What did I miss?" Harry whispered as he shuffled into his seat and Daphne adjusted to make room. More family and guests had arrived in the chamber since lunch, and Daphne now found herself quite crowded, pressed right up against Potter. She could feel his leg touching her own. She struggled not to be consumed by a blush as she answered him.

"Not much, the Minister presented us with his proposal, here," she handed him the paperwork, already cleared of her annotations minutes earlier, "He spoke marvelously about the importance of tackling the route problems that led to the Dark lord in the first place, about rebuilding a truly just British wizarding society, and making sure there are no longer so many opportunities for corruption in the ministry. We are now in the questions period. I'm afraid nearly everyone has asked to speak, so I don't think passage at today's meeting looks promising, sorry."

Potter surprised her by responding with what appeared to be excitement at this news. "Brilliant, then I can still bring Seamus' request to him. Is it too late to put myself up for a question? How do I do that? Could you help me understand some of these documents, I can't make heads or tails of what these actually mean."

And just like that Daphne felt her sense of triumph from before lunch returning. Yes Potter had been dismissive and untrusting while listening to the Lovegood girl, but here, in her element, he looked to her to understand what he couldn't. Potter was utterly without tact, but perhaps he trusted her some afterall. Daphne found herself leaning even closer into Potter's shoulder as she played the role of advisor and told him how to add his name to the list for questions, and whispered explanations of various pieces of the minister's package to him. Daphne couldn't see her father, but she hoped he was fuming in impotent rage as she, at long last, showed just what she was worth.

"You really know this stuff, don't you Daphne?" Potter asked her.

"Thank you for noticing Pot-Harry. I've always had a passion for understanding how systems work."

"Where'd you learn this stuff? I never saw any of this at Hogwarts."

"Well you did miss your seventh year, to be fair. It's a special course offered to N.E.W.T. students. Though honestly this year's course was worse than useless. I learned from my father while growing up mostly."

"Well I'm impressed. This stuff just makes my head hurt mostly. How busy are you after this? I have to help with extraditing some Captured death eaters, but if it's all right, you could have dinner with me and maybe walk me through more of this stuff? If I'm going to be a bloody politician, I at least want to do it right."

That took Daphne by surprise. Her father would almost certainly be opposed, unchaperoned time after dark in her betrothed's house? But this wasn't a date, this was an opportunity! Potter respected her, and she needed to build on that.

"I'd be thrilled to, Harry! But just so we are clear, lunch wasn't a date, and neither will this be. I still hope we never have to date, but if we do, it will be proper."

"If you say so Daphne. It's not on the floo network, so I'll have to meet you on the street." Harry wrote down a street in London where he would meet her. Daphne wondered why there was no address. Just how much security and privacy did Potter have?

"By the way, what question was it you needed to ask. It'll likely be hours before you are even reached. You mentioned Seamus? Wasn't he in our year?"

"Yeah, Seamus Finnegan, he was dormmates with me actually. I can't really tell you a lot about why, but I promised him I would ask about making magical Ireland independent of magical Britain, like the muggles do."

"You...you can't just do that Harry! There are loads of Irish magical families that would affect, why would you remove them from their own country, just cus a mate asked you to? I thought you and the Minister wanted to stop the abuses at the ministry. This sounds worse than any bribery Lucius Malfoy ever did."

"I didn't say we'd just do it. But the Muggles have managed at least most of Ireland being independent for almost a century, I don't think it's impossible we at least offer it to their magical neighbors, if they wish."

Daphne was almost speechless. Almost. "You just can't resist turning the world upside down, can you? There is an entire world of witches and wizards, centuries of history, and you just smash through it all like breathing, don't you?"

"I dunno about all that, I just don't see why things have to be just because they used to be. Like, why should two people be forced to be married because their parents or even further back ancestors say so? Why should people suffer because they suffered in the past? I know what people say about me. Hermione once called it my 'saving people thing'. And maybe I am a little crazy, but I spent my life being shamed for existing. It's taken me a lifetime, but I'm not going to apologize anymore. I don't think caring about people, about doing the right thing, is a weakness, even if I'm always going to be unpopular for it. My godfather was thrown in prison without trial for over a decade, while Lucius Malfoy walked free. I'm not sorry for seeing that and wanting to make sure that never happens again!" there was a smattering of applause as they both realized Harry's voice had risen and the rest of the chamber had quieted to listen to his rant.

"Ahem, while your passion for justice may be commendable Mr. Potter, please keep your thoughts to yourself until called upon, and respect all those here who have shown respect thus far. You will have your turn. Please continue your question Madame Bones. _Without_ interruption this time please!" Madame Longbottom fixed them both with a withering stare. Potter went beet red. From a guy who had just ranted about how little he cares for being socially acceptable, it was quite funny to see how untrained he was at hiding his emotions.

As order was restored, Daphne waited a few moments for most gazes to leave them before unfreezing her face and allowing herself to whisper to Harry.

"She's going to be a great Chief Witch I think. I have strong Professor McGonagall vibes from her. We can honestly talk more about this later, but seeing you told off like a first year caught whispering in the back of class was possibly the most hilarious thing I've witnessed in years."

Potter responded with, "Har har. I'm not sorry though. I should have been quiet, but I still believe what I said." Potter then let out a frustrated groan. "This is so boring. How do you have patience to sit through hours of this. I wish I'd skived off after getting back from Ireland. I should have trusted you to handle this if all we are doing is waiting while people argue over comma placements."

Daphne gave him a small smile, "A true man of action, aren't you Harry? I'm afraid you are a mite too famous to leave now. I imagine you'll get to let off steam and enjoy some exciting adventure with this vague extradition mission I've heard mentioned several times now. I dare say I look forward to hearing more about it this evening. Speaking of which, will we be dining, or should I eat before departing?"

"Honestly even that will probably be boring, I don't think Robbards and Kingsley will take many chances of excitement occurring. It's going to take me a while to not be living constantly under threat of death I suppose. As for Supper, I dunno really. I'm sure I'll need to eat something, but it may be late, so your choice I suppose."

Unfortunately Harry had stopped talking out of the side of his face again and let his voice start carrying again, so Madame Longbottom exclaimed, "Mr. Potter, If you cannot keep your voice down I shall have to censure you. Wait. Your. Turn."

While Harry mumbled his apologies, Daphne decided to take mercy on him and fished her wand out so she could cast some privacy charms.

"There, that should help you. I do find it amusing that you can defeat powerful dark wizards, but don't seem to know basic privacy charms."

"Wait, has everyone been using charms?"

"I don't expect everyone, no, but certainly most conversationalists. I suppose it's another pureblood thing. I had to master the charms in my first year, especially to survive the Slytherin common room."

"Bollocks! I saw the Slytherin common room in our second year, Malfoy didn't use any privacy charms then."

Daphne quirked her eye at the revelation Potter had infiltrated their common room. If it was second year, it must have been when he was under suspicion as the heir of Slytherin. A claim Daphne had always considered absurd.

"That was Malfoy though, wasn't it? Not exactly the most accomplished wizard of our year, was he? Plus his family's wealth and influence truly did allow him many privileges denied to the rest of us, especially back then."

"Either way, I took Charms, but what you just performed was ridiculous. That must have been three separate nonverbal spells in under a minute, and you barely pulled you wand from your pocket!"

"What can I say? I'm certainly not the duelist you are, but I've always had an affinity for charms, and again, as I said, being in Slytherin sort of demands that level of mastery of subtle spells."

"Well thanks, I guess. And nice spellwork. I'll deny I said this if you ever tell her, but I'm not sure even Hermione could do as well."

Daphne laughed at that, "Oh now I have to make you say that again into your stupid pocket mirror. I'd love to see her face when you admit she isn't perfect. Though really, it is just more proof why you really need to widen your understanding of how things are. Granger could never master those spells as I did because they aren't in any regular textbook, and aren't taught in school. They come from my family's personal grimoire."

"What's that?" Harry asked, continuing to look far more interested in Daphne than listening to the semantic arguments being held. Daphne was determined to keep him distracted, to see if she could get something past him at the next meeting. Plus it didn't hurt that she seemed to be raising his opinion of her.

"Most old pureblood families have one. Honestly, somewhere in the world you should have two, the Potter one, and a Black one. They hold all the secret magical knowledge any given family holds. Usually ownership passes to the head of house, who may choose individual relations to allow to read it. Since I will one day own it, my father allows me to read ours. I'll admit if the worst should happen, finding the Potter and Black grimoires would be almost worth marrying you. I imagine the Potter book is filled with impressive potions knowledge, and can't even fathom how much is likely in the Black book."

"That's mad!" Potter exclaimed at her. "I can't imagine how horrible such a Black family thing would be. I bet Sirius burned it if he had it. And that's also unfair, why should pureblood families keep knowledge from others? I'll tell you now if those books do exist, I'm giving them to Hogwarts first thing."

"Harry, there comes a point where nobility crosses over into stupidity. And that would absolutely be crossing that line. Muggle families pass wealth onto their children, don't they? Go to the best schools, have the best tutors? This is not so different from that, and if you are the only one not doing so, you are just harming yourself for no real benefit. Same thing with how aggressive you and Shacklebolt are being."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Potter demanded. She had him now, Daphne thought. He was angry, but open to her explanation.

"Look, this morning, the Malfoys were already out. But if you keep pushing too hard too fast, you're going to run into a wall shaped very much like my father. The wizengamot can be a contentious, argumentative body, but if you push too hard, you will unite them. They may not agree with each other, and you have respect today, but gratitude has a very short shelf life. They don't have to agree on much if they can agree they hate your plans."

"Well now it sounds like it's you who doesn't like these plans." Daphne noted the accusatory tone in Potter's voice. This would be the delicate part. She needed to delineate herself from her father, while still emphasizing the importance of her knowledge.

"Hey, those old systems are trying to force me into marriage too Harry, lest you forget. Yes, I'll admit I have sympathies towards traditionalists. But If tradition is a tool to force us to marry, to deny clever witches like Granger while promoting the likes of the Malfoys, then I can see now the danger of tradition. My father doesn't even see me as a daughter, but as a tool. I want to help you, believe me, if only out of spite at this point. I want to use what my father has taught me to destroy what he values. You don't have to trust my values at this point Harry, trust my spite."

"Urgh….even sitting here with you I keep forgetting about that bloody contract hanging over our heads. I guess I get how we don't want people to oppose good things just because of how they are presented, but wouldn't Kingsley know all this anyway?"

"The Shacklebolts have always been sort of on the outside looking in of British wizarding society….don't look at me like that, I just told you I'm not saying I agree with that lot, just how it has been. Shacklebolt has been a workman more than a proper politician. He focused on being an Auror, and was just a Dumbledore loyalist in the wizengamot. It's different for the likes of my family. We have neither other jobs, nor obvious leaders to follow, even if that was our inclination. Politics are my inheritance. While we try to fight the contract, let me use it to help you and Shacklebolt. Besides, you have your mirror trinket. Granger may not know anything about how wizarding politics works, but she's no fool. If I tell you anything that doesn't bear out, I'm sure you and she can catch me out just fine."

"Fine, let's just get through this day, you can get supper, and then tonight we can break down what we know about the contract, and strategize both how to proceed with that fight, as well as the fights here. Merlin though, I don't love this. It's like taking back to back double potions and transfiguration. I wasn't this tired during O.W.L.s."

"Where should I meet you then? And when exactly? Why should I even leave for supper? Wouldn't it be simpler to eat together?" Daphne wondered if Potter would let something slip under her barrage of questions.

"I've, uh, got an Auror thing. I don't know exactly how long it'll take, but I'll probably be finished around...seven pm? I hope no later than 8pm. If it goes that late, maybe I can let you know to just wait until tomorrow?"

"How would I do so? I don't have one of yours and Granger's fancy mirrors, and neither of us knows the other's address to send owls or floo messages."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm not actually on the floo network actually. ummm...I could send Kreacher?"

"Is that your owl, Potter?"

"No, I haven't had the heart to get a new owl yet. He's my house elf. They seem pretty good at popping into places."

"Oh, sure I suppose, I'll await your elf in my family's drawing room at this address. You are right, the elf should be able to come and go easily enough. My family elf certainly does." She quickly wrote down her address, specifying the 2nd floor east drawing room to avoid confusion, and handed it over to Potter.

"All right, I'll have him pop over and meet you whenever I can then." Daphne was somewhat disappointed that Potter hadn't revealed much more to her. She didn't want to risk being obviously nosy just yet, though.

They were mostly silent for the rest of the session. Harry wound up asking the last question, three and a half hours later, and Shacklebolt did say he was open to giving a transitional Irish home rule a try, which only set off new waves of objections naturally. Daphne would have to ask Tracey to tell her family about this particular issue. Almost certainly any issue regarding Ireland would be decided by the Selwyns backing one side or the other.

Daphne was honestly unsure if Tracey's grandmother would prefer to defend her sense of British pride, or embrace more independent, likely personal power for herself and their family. If she had to guess, there would be a very contentious family meeting, and they would land on agreeing with home rule as a means both of securing more power for the family, and increasing their privacy. And wouldn't the likes of the Finnegans in the south be furious at that.

Potter went off immediately, ready to play Auror, after the meeting was gaveled to an end. The next session was scheduled for three weeks later. That week was shaping up to be a momentous week for Daphne, being her scheduled wedding week as well if they failed to find a way out. Daphne hoped she could find out how to make Potter officially don the Black Lordship, perhaps that would give them some wiggle room in nullifying the contract. Though that plan conflicted with Daphne's other plan of challenging Potter's eligibility to qualify as a "fully adult" wizard.

Meanwhile Daphne's father found her almost immediately. He didn't start after her until they returned home, but not sooner were they through the fireplace, He began to interrogate her.

"So, I take it that you were responsible for ensuring even Potter was seen to question the Minister's idiotic plans? Well done."

"Actually, that was part of some deal he worked out with a schoolmate, Seamus Finnegan. Another Gryffindor in our year, an Irish half blood. He apparently convinced Potter to ask for treating the Irish magicals the same as the Irish muggles. I did get Bones to stall things out though."

"Clearly the boy is easily led around. That should be useful during your marriage. An easily manipulated spouse is certainly not something I was gifted, though seeing your mother's will and grace in you has been a true honor and pleasure."

Daphne refused to be fooled by this sudden propensity for compliments her father was demonstrating. She wasn't going to let him manipulate her so easily any longer. She knew he noticed her feelings towards him this morning, and he can't have missed that she didn't consult with him before making maneuvers. Daphne was utterly determined to keep her guard up around her father going forward. Though, that didn't mean she couldn't allow herself to indulge ever so slightly in enjoying the unusually positive attention.

"Thank you Father. Though I must say, there are dangers as well in how easily swayed Potter is. He prefers to keep a certain sort of company, as I was forced to endure today at lunch." Her father quirked an eyebrow at her, clearly indicating his desire for her to expand upon that. "We ate at a muggle bistro, with The Lovegood daughter. That entire family is dangerously deranged, and Potter seems absurdly fond of them."

"Lovegood….Is he the owner of that quibbler rag?"

"Exactly so. And the daughter seems every bit as mad as him. She was going on and on about some vampire conspiracy to control the gold supply, and Potter just laughed with her the entire time!"

"Is the boy that detached from reality?"

"I don't believe so. I don't get the sense he is unaware of reality, he just seems to be fond of her personally, probably just due to her family backing him so fully when most were against. He does seem to have issues with being too loyal to people. Which we could use, if only we could get viewed as his friends." She punctuated the last point with a direct look at her father.

"Yes, yes, I left you alone with him, didn't I. If the boy really is as malleable as you theorize, using me as a joint enemy to get him to view you as an ally seems prudent. Hopefully this will also allow you an outlet for your ill considered and misplaced resentments of me as well."

"Father…"

"Oh, Hush, Daphne, you are far too intelligent and capable to waste time and energy on useless personal emotions. Be the daughter who snuck into the family potion and expertly stalled the wizengamot today. Not the bratty ordinary teenager complaining about how unfair your parents are being. You are far better than such tripe."

Daphne was amazed she was ever so easily manipulated by her father that he thought such pathetically obvious tactics would work on her now. But she supposed it served her purposes to let just a little of that feeling of pride well up inside her at his half-hearted and back handed compliments.

"I am glad you approve of how I used that vial of potion today father. Now, I hope you will allow me to have a few moments to myself before supper, as I need to prepare for a meeting this evening with Potter."

"What meeting is this?" Her father demanded.

"As you suggested, I am seeking to make him view me as an ally and friend, so I accepted his invitation to join him after some secret Auror task or something to research wizarding law. I plan to use the time to try to find out more about his and Shacklebolt's plans, see how dangerous they will truly be."

" Where and when will this meeting take place? You said after supper?"

"Yes, he was unsure of the exact time, so I am to await summons by his house elf or notification of postponement by the same, between 7pm and 8 tonight, in my drawing room near my bedroom. I hope you don't mind that I gave Potter our address, but I couldn't get his without looking unnecessarily suspicious."

"Well, it seems the boy is more similar to the old Blacks than I had realized. I have never actually known their exact address, just that it was somewhere in London, and had been since the Romans ruled there. I'm happy to let his elf into our home if it grants a member of our family eyes inside that ancient stronghold."

Further conversation with her father was stopped quite suddenly though as they continued further into the house, only to be met by a truly stunning site in the ground level living room. Astoria was dancing to the wireless, set to absurd volumes, dressed only in an oversized shirt and mismatched socks. She was surrounded by a dozen or more empty butter beers, and held a half finished firewhiskey in her hand, which she was currently using as if it were some combination wand and microphone, sending drops of firewhiskey flying all around the room. Daphne was unsure if she had ever seen such a scandalous sight.

"ASTORIA! What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?!" Daphne hadn't seen her father this angry in her entire life. She couldn't fathom how Astoria had the gall to flaunt the rules, even common decency so flagrantly.

And then Daphne followed Astoria's stunned gaze, to see she wasn't looking at the raging form of their father, but at the nearby grandfather clock. When Daphne saw the time the clock was displaying, her blood ran cold. It was nearly thirty minutes slow. It hadn't been before Daphne and their father left this morning. It stunned Daphne to consider, but clearly their father had set back the clock in a deliberate effort to set up the potential for this exact scenario. Daphne didn't know where her mother was at the moment, but if she had left the house, shopping perhaps, Father would be confident he'd catch his youngest daughter if she acted independently when left alone. Daphne didn't want to think her father could be that prepared to entrap his own daughter, but it certainly fit with everything Daphne had ever been taught about being a proper Slytherin.

Father didn't even wait for Astoria to attempt an explanation. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her up the stairs towards his study. Daphne and Astoria hadn't been cropped in over a decade, but Daphne immediately recognized what was about to occur. she was terrified that she had to wonder, how much of this situation was her father subtly reminding his family what happens if you act against his design?

Only seconds later, the sickening sound of the crop hitting flesh, mixed with Astoria cries, filled the Greengrass household. Daphne found herself utterly without appetite for supper. Mimmy was weeping in the corner, terrified she would be next for obeying Astoria's orders to serve her the alcohol. The horrid noises did not cease for longer than the briefest of respites for nearly an entire hour. Even after Astoria's cries of pain had been replaced by weeping, then later her even more horrifying silence, the sound of the crop didn't let up.

Daphne forced herself to detach. She wasn't here, she wasn't listening to this. She ate food without tasting it. Drank water. At some point she turned off the wireless that had been left blaring, and walked to the drawing room to await Potter's elf to summon her. She found herself wishing the elf would show soon. She didn't want to check any household clock to see how close to the estimated eight pm timeframe it was. She didn't even want to go to her room to look for her pocketwatch. She didn't think she'd be able to trust it just then. So she sat, as though posing for a portrait, keeping her mind and body as still as she could manage, blocking out the noises coming from Astoria's room. She didn't notice when her mother, who she would later find out had indeed been out shopping for the day since before noon. She didn't notice her mother also shutting herself away in her room in Daphne' parent's suite of the manor. It may have been years since this had last occurred, but the whole family was still well used to it from Astoria's rebellious youth.

The only strong thought Daphne allowed herself was that even if she does successfully get out of the contract with Potter, she needed to guarantee she had alternative lodging and funds ready. She would not allow herself to return to this household after defying her father directly, she was leaving, hopefully not as Potter's wife, but this event certainly reminded Daphne that either way, the less time spent around her father, the better, if she truly was determined to defy his will.

Daphne didn't notice when the sounds from Astoria's room paused, nor did she allow herself to register the new cries coming from Mimmy. She desperately hoped father didn't kill the elf, that Potter retrieved her soon, and that her mother would be all right. They were all at risk now that his rage had been unleashed. It was likely years of pent up anger that had been taken out of Astoria and Mimmy's skin, but there were years more to come. This was Cyrus Greengrass' house. He ruled here. No outsider could tell him otherwise here. Daphne was sorry for Astoria, but she was glad to remember what the stakes were for defying the head of her House. She had nearly forgotten. She would not forget again.

It was some time after she had reached this conclusion that there was a *CRACK*, and an ancient, ugly House elf appeared before her with a bow. The elf announced himself as Kreacher on behalf of his Master Harry Potter, when Daphne saw his ear twitch at the sounds of Mimmy being punished. Daphne knew he must truly be a Black family elf when she saw the old Elf's facial features show a grotesque approval at the sounds she was desperately trying not to think about. Daphne didn't want to go to Potter, thinking about her own old bruises from before Hogwarts.

"Take to your Master at once Kreacher, if you please." she commanded, her voice as steady and still as her body had been for the last nearly two hours.

"As Mistress wishes, Kreacher will take you to Master Harry so he may let you into the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

There was another *CRACK* and Daphne's stiff body was loosened up by the dizzying experience of sidealong elf apparition. She saw Potter looking tired in the middle of a street, and tried to ignore that she still heard the sickening smacks and whimpers in her head, even miles away. 


End file.
